Seeing It Through
by My writing is this
Summary: She had a tragic past and yet as happings begin to unfold it would see that it happened in order to open the door to a completely different world. Her father had told her stories, she wanted to forget them. Instead...she was thrown into them.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize from the book Eragon is not mine. Anything you do not recognize is mine.**

**A/N: Here is the newest story from me. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think so I know if I should continue it. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

For as long as she could remember she had heard stories of legendary men and women who came from a far who had powers like no one had ever seen. They were known as the Dragon Riders and, as their names implies, flew over the countryside on dragons of their very own. Her father would stay up late with her, telling her stories of how they fought bravely against the king but failed and those that were left went into hiding. She was enthralled by the stories and would lie awake in bed and think of how wonderful that would be. How she would give anything to see a real rider and the mount that carried him. She could imagine a handsome man with a beautiful gold dragon who flew over the seas to help the ones that called for aid. How if she needed help that a rider would appear and help her. Just the thought of them existing sent chills through her body and she'd let sleep take her as her dreams filled with the Dragon Riders. Allowing herself to fly with them, the wind in her hair as she looked at the riders around her. For years her father filled her head with the Dragon Riders stories and it was all she could talk about. Her mother disapproved of her father telling her the stories but she would hear none of it. Her father was her hero and she used to draw pictures of him on his very own dragon saving her village from the latest installment of terror her imagination put on it. It was a sweet childhood obsession.

"Tell me more!" She demanded. Being an only child it didn't help that she was doted on by her father. She was used to getting her way.

"My dear, it is past your bed time and if I continue your mother will have my head." Her father grinned at her.

"Papa please? Just finish telling me how they talk to each other." She told him.

"You've heard that a thousand times. I don't need to say it again." He smiled. "Tomorrow you can pick my brain about it all over again. You could probably write a book about them. You've heard the stories enough."

"I don't think so. Perhaps you should." She grinned.

"I don't think so." He smiled.

"Just a little bit longer papa? I'll do my chores really good tomorrow, I promise." She told him trying to get one more story out of him. "A short story."

"It is time for bed." He told her.

"How about the one about the magic they had. The dragons and the riders. Or –"

"To bed." He said cutting her off. He kissed her forehead before closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

But all the stories, the images she had in her head about the riders failed her. They failed her on a cold winter's night when strangers passed through the village. She woke to the screaming out in the road and the rushing through the house. At only seven years old she did not suspect the danger that she could be in. She warily went to the window and looked outside at the street below. People were running everywhere, screaming as men on horseback galloped through the village. There was an explosion and she looked at a nearby house blow apart. She frowned as the fear started to sink in. She heard footsteps outside of her room.

"Anika!" Her father said bursting through the door.

"Papa!" She yelled but before she could take a step toward him the ground shook and the last thing she remembered was the feeling of cold underneath her and looking up at the remains of her home.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.**

**A/N: So here is chapter two. If you think I should continue you should review the story. If you don't review chances are I'll at least put a few more chapters to see if it improves any.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Two: Ten Years Later**_

Anika sat in front of her parents. She smiled as she traced the letters' in their names. The graveyard was empty and the spring air was warm. The wind was strong as it blew through her long wavy red hair, her green eyes wet as she stared at the stones, her slender frame still as she retreated into her memories. She smiled as she remembered her mother and father cuddling on the couch when she was supposed to be in bed. She thought how funny it was that she remembered such things. The things that you wouldn't think you'd remember but did. They had died that night. The one with all of the screaming. Anika herself remembered very little. She remembered looking up at the house but then everything had gone black. She woke up days later in the home of a family friend. She was told that her family's house was blown up and that she was extremely lucky to be alive. The blow had thrown her from the window giving her superficial wounds that had healed over time. Her guilt for being the one who survived ate away at her. It wasn't fair that her parents had died and not her. What was she supposed to do? She had only them and now she had no one. She was taken in by Molly Small and her husband, Boric. Molly was a petit woman with long curly brown hair that was slightly unmanageable. She was average in most people's minds but had the kindest heart Anika knew. Boric was a large man, well built, bald, but you could find no finer man then he. He was intimidating when you looked at him but when he spoke you could see the tenderness in him. They had two sons, Egan and Balian. Egan was the younger of the two but still was a year older than Anika. Both were sweet boys. Balian, however, had always held a soft spot in Anika's heart. She was a stable hand for the family. They owned the only stables in the village and had room for at least twenty horses. They all needed their daily care and it was up to Anika to make sure it got done. It wasn't a horrible existence. The family was caring and even though she did a lot of work around the house she was never cold toward them. They had given her a home and a purpose. She would work for them whether they asked her or not. She owed them that much.

"Ani!" She heard her name being called. She turned to see Egan walking toward her. "How long have you been here?" He asked as he stepped next to her.

"A while." She told him. "What is it?" She asked looking up at him.

Egan was just taller than she was. He had short blond hair and a well built body. His eyes were brown and gentle even though he was not always a gentle person. He was a bit of a joker and always found a way to tease her. Ani knew it was his way of showing affection but it made him lower on her list of favorite people. He was being sweet this morning and Anika appreciated it.

"We have a buyer coming for four of the horses. Since you know them all so well I was wondering if you'd help me get them ready." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Of course." She replied and stood up.

"Thank you Ani." He smiled and draped an arm over her shoulders. His hand moved to her waist and he squeezed her side, sending a tickling sensation through her body. She squirmed away from him and he laughed at her.

"I hate you." She said and shoved him.

"But I love you Ani." He laughed.

"No I really hate you." She said but smiled at him anyway, shaking her head.

They walked into the stables and Anika was told the names of the horses that were being sold. She talked to the horses as she gave them a final brushing and made sure their shoes were clean and tight. They were requesting tack as well so she arranged matching sets for all of them and tacked the horses up. Egan was helpful even though it was harder on her to see her animal friends leave. It helped though that the horse she truly was attached to wasn't up for sale. It was a gift for her ten years of service and was a beautiful black stallion with long flowing mane and tail. She walked over to him and stroked his neck as she waited for the buyers to show up.

"Hey boy. How are ya?" She asked the horse as she stroked him. He nudged her with his nose and nickered softly. "I'm doing okay too." She smiled.

"They're here." Egan told her as Boric and the four buyers made their way into the barn.

"Here's the girl I was telling you about." Boric beamed. "When it comes to horses' in this village she's the best. She was raised with them. I'm thinking that helped a little." They all laughed.

"These are the four that we thought would suite you." Egan told them.

They all looked over the horses' and the tack. After a few minutes they all started to nod. "I think that these are very good horses'. We'll take them." One of the men said and grinned as he and Boric shook hands. "And you miss." He said turned to Anika. "You have a talent if you make the horses' look like this. I can assume their temperaments are as smooth as their coats."

"Thank you and they are. They will work hard as long as you treat them right." She told him.

The man mounted the horse and looked down at her. "We will treat them very well. You do not have to worry about them." He said and smiled.

"I would hope for nothing less." Anika smiled. The man smiled and winked before they turned the horses' from the stable.

Anika watched them mount their new horses and move from the stables. They walked through the village and disappeared from site.

"It's hard seeing them go isn't it?" Egan said putting an arm over her shoulders.

Anika laughed and pushed his arm off of her. She was used to his incessant teasing and knew how to brush it off. _Talking as if these were my kids. He thinks he's so funny._ Anika thought as she exited the stables. She looked at the sun slowly setting and walked the few yards to the house to help Molly with dinner. She cleaned up first and enjoyed conversation before the men came in from the finale chores for the day.

"How do you think the horses' will do?" Molly asked. She always asked that when a horse was sold.

"They will do very well. The men seemed to really care about the horses', not just their purpose so I think they will be well taken care of. It's nice when men like that come through the stables. It makes me think that there is hope for mankind." Anika smiled at her.

She gave her a half hug as they chopped up the vegetables for the salad. "There has always been hope." She told her.

To Anika it was different. Men had run through this village burning it down and yet these people believed that good lied within everyone. Anika knew that it was right to have that way of thinking but after loosing her parents to men with no morals it was hard to think good of any man who was a stranger here.

That night she lay in bed thinking about her family. She thought about them every night. Whispering prayers into the night sky that wherever they were that they were happy and without pain. For years after she had blamed the riders for not coming to their aid. She had thought that once someone went for help that they would come out of hiding to help the weak survive the strong and that they could be saved. She thought the Dragons' would swoop in and take away the evil men and that they could have saved her family. She soon began to realize that the Dragon Riders truly were just legend and that they were never to exist again unless on the side of the evil king, Galbatorix, thus smothering all the dreams about the things that kept her going when things like that mattered.


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: The same.**

**A/N: Thank you to my one review. It made me happy. So here is chapter three. I hope you all will like it. Maybe even enough to leave a comment.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Three: Discovery**_

Anika woke early, the sun barely half way up. She ate a quick breakfast before going to tend to the horses. It was a quiet morning and the village was still silent. She enjoyed waking before the business of everyday life started, being able get things done and have ample time to think before the family was there for company.

After the horses she tended to the other farm animals. It was Balian's job but she liked the pigs as much as the horses and found them just as fascinating. Who knew that animals that rolled in mud could capture ones attention?

"What are you doing?" Balian asked sleepily, some time later.

"Just feeding the animals." Anika smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that." He smiled at her.

"I know." She smiled back. "But I don't mind. I like being with the animals."

"I know you do. Sometimes I think that you prefer to be with them than any human." He grinned.

"Most of the time I do." She said teasingly, even though it was true.

Balian laughed and started to muck the pens and to fix the fence that had started to come apart. Anika sat and watched him. She liked watching him work. As brother like as he was, the way his biceps moved when he worked still made her stare. He wasn't much taller than she was, reaching five-nine with her at five-seven. His hair was straight and it was long enough to nearly cover his eyes. He was constantly running his fingers through it, moving it out of his face. In the back in covered his neck and curled out at the base. His body was defiantly nice to look at and her eyes wandered to his arms once again. She broke her trance and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the last remnants of grogginess.

"I'm going to take Onyx for a run." She told him. "The horses are still eating so I'll muck the stalls when I get back."

"Alright." He smiled at her. "Be careful."

"Always." She smiled.

"Don't make me cover for you!" Balian called after her as she left the barn.

"I'll be back in an hour!" She called back to him.

She let her black horse out of his stall. He trotted up and down the aisle a few times and then returned to her putting his nose in her palms. They had bonded the moment they saw each other years ago and she couldn't explain how strong it had become. She put her hand on his shoulder than forcefully patted his back. He nibbled on her shirt before lowering himself down onto his knees. His tall frame too high for her to jump onto. Anika quickly got on top of him. He rose with ease and walked from the stables. He knew the drill. Once they were clear of the stables he jumped slightly and took off down the trail that led behind the houses. It veered into the trees and Anika gripped his sides with her knees to keep from falling off. Onyx raced down the trail, weaving through the trees, taking the turns with ease as he traveled deeper into the forest. When he tired he slowed his pace and soon had slowed to a simple walk.

"That's all you got today?" Anika smiled as she stroked his neck. He bobbed his head and nickered. "That's all right. I spose I should have waited. The food in your stomach is probably turning by now." He nickered again.

They continued down the trail until Anika noticed an old path the veered off of the main one, back toward the farm. It was barely visible it was so old, but she could make out the treeless path that wound through. Usually she and Onyx flew past this part of the trail and now that she was actually looking at it, it was amazing what was there. She tugged on Onyx's mane and he stopped.

"Let's go this way." Anika told him and tugged him mane to the left. He shook his head and didn't obey. "Oh come on. It doesn't look bad and we can always turn around. Trust me." She told him.

The horse nickered but shook his head again as he turned down the faint trail. They took it slow not knowing what was ahead of them. The trees were blooming with new life, the kind only spring could bring. The trail was nice. Little curves here and there but nothing too extensive. The sun was higher in the sky and the light through the trees was enchanting.

"I love this time of day. Spring is a wonderful season." She told Onyx. He nickered. "I know you think so. The best grass comes this time of year." She grinned and paused looking around. "Think we could pick up the pace a little bit?" She asked him. He whinnied and did his characteristic little jump and sped off down the trail.

The trail continued to go straight with only a small incline that lead to the right. Onyx pushed forward and his speed increased. Anika grinned as the wind flowed over her and the smell of the spring air was intoxicating. She loved nature and this was the greatest high for her. All was going well as the trail started to turn deeper into the forest and the subtleness of the turns allowed Onyx to keep his pace. He was starting to tire and Anika was starting to slow him down when the trail all of a sudden revealed a sharp right turn. Onyx neighed and put the breaks on enough to try and take the corner. Once he turned there was a blinding light and Onyx reared sending Anika to the ground rolling. The air was knocked out of her and she slowly tried to get to her feet. The light dimmed and she managed to look around. Onyx had dropped down a bank on the other side of the trail. It was at least ten feet down. She quickly ran across and looked down at him. He was standing and appeared to be okay. He whinnied again and shook his body. _Thank God._ She thought as she slid down the bank. She went to him and moved her hands over his entire body to make sure that everything was intact. He had not a scratch on him and she was grateful.

"You okay? I think you're okay. Everything's going to be alright." She told him as she stroked his neck. "That was something huh? I wonder what it was."

She took a deep breath and looked at their surroundings. She moved in a slow circle. _What was that light? _She thought as she looked around, quiet to hear if anything was out there. She took a few steps away from the trail and looked around. Something caught her eye in the brush. Her eyes followed it and she saw a weasel of some kind chewing on what looked like a stone. She furrowed her brows and watched it. The stone was a beautiful orange with red veins that ran across it. I looked to be no bigger than her fist. She watched it for a while, the animal unable to break through. She decided not to let the animal waste its day on something it wasn't going to get open. She walked up to it and it scurried away. She picked up the stone and rubbed it on her shirt. No mark was left from where the weasel's teeth had tried to bite through it.

"Hmph." She said as she turned it in her hands.

It fit nicely in her hand and she was fascinated with it. She went back to Onyx and put a hand on his neck, showing him the stone. He tasted it with his lip and Anika smiled at him before putting it in a makeshift pocket she had sown to her pant leg. She normally used it for tools but it worked for this as well. She stroked the sides of Onyx's neck and then started to climb the embankment. Onyx followed at her side and made it up easily. Anika slipped only once but Onyx lowered his head and she took hold of his mane. He stepped backward and lifted her onto the trail. She thanked him and then used a nearby stump to jump back up onto his back. She turned him and he walked around the sharp turn before darting back down the trail. Both eager to get back.

"I'm shocked." Balian said as she stopped inside of the stables. "You're back on time."

"You are a funny one." Anika grinned at him. "I do my best to keep my word."

"You want help with the horses'?" He asked.

"I would love some help." She smiled at him.

Together the mucking of the stalls took a short period of time and soon Boric was calling them into the house.

"What's going on?" Anika asked as she sat at the table.

"I need to take the boys to Carvahall and I need you to help Molly out for the day." He told her.

"Okay." She said, having no problem with helping. "How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Not long." He smiled. "We'll be back before dinner."

"I'll work on the evening chores too if you're not back in time." She told him.

He shook his head. "Do not worry about it. The boys can handle it when we get back. Molly has a big meal planned for tonight. The Harrison family is coming over."

"Oh." Anika said and rested her head in her hand.

"It will be fine." Molly told her happily.

"They are interesting people." Anika replied.

Boric grinned at her, catching the unpleasantness underneath her voice. "We'll be back." He said and put a hand on her shoulder before leaving, the boys behind him.

Egan was almost out of the room before he turned to her. "Bye carrots." He grinned.

"You know I hate that." Anika said and tossed a nearby rag at him. She heard him laughing as he left. "So what do you need?" Anika sighed to Molly.

"Here, chop up these." She said and handed her several carrots. She laughed as she saw Anika's face.

Egan had one day called her 'carrots' because of her red hair and it stuck. It irritated Anika to no end. If she wasn't able to control herself she may have caused him harm but she also knew I was just him and he did things like that. She could never stay mad at him for long.

The day went by fast and the stone still sat in Anika's pocket. The weight of it made her conscious to it but she left it to rest until she could get away to her room. Soon the meals aromas filled the room and Boric, Balian, and Egan returned just before the sun started to go down. The boys hurried the evening chores while Anika did what was needed for the horses', taking a break from helping Molly. Before she returned to the house the Harrison's arrived. She hid in Onyx's stall just to prolong going back to the house. Holmes and Julianne were the parents and they had three children, Katie, Morris, and Helena. Anika was not a fan of any of them, even their parents didn't sit right with her. Anika sighed and took a deep breath before walking into the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, how nice to see you again." She said greeting them.

"Anika, you've grown." Holmes said and shook her hand.

"Oh, you smell of the barn. Why don't you go get cleaned up dear?" Julianne grinned at her. The kids snickered.

"We better too." Balian said and he and Egan followed her to the bathroom.

"I hate her." She whispered to Balian.

"It'll be fine." He said and gave her a half hug before he went into his bedroom.

Anika went to her own and closed the door. She took the stone from her pocket and looked at it. There was something about it that made her want to stare at it. When she finally tore her eyes away from it she put it under her pillow and changed her clothes into a simple dress for this fancy dinner.

Anika rushed through dinner and did her part for clearing it off and as soon as she felt she could, she retired to her room once again. She closed the door and sat on her bed pulling her knees to her chest. She retrieved the stone from under her pillow and sat and looked at it. The moon was high and full, the light shinning through her window giving a glow to the stone. Soon there was a knock on the door and Balian's muscular frame slipped inside.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied in the same manner.

"What's that you have?" He asked.

"It's a stone I found in the forest today. Onyx and I took a different trail and went down this embankment and found it. A weasel was trying to bite it open but with no avail." She explained.

"Hm…" Balian said as he moved it around in his hands. "It's beautiful." He told her handing it back.

"It is." She smiled. "It's very beautiful." She said looking at it.

"Hey…" He said and lowered his head to catch her eyes. She looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"I don't know. You just seem distant tonight."

"I'll be all right." She smiled at him.

The answer was good enough for him and he smiled at her. "Alright than." He said and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She watched him go, knowing how lucky she was to have a family that cared for her like this one. She sighed when he was gone. Almost hoping that he would have stayed. Her eyes moved to the stone once more. She looked at it until her eyes would not stay open any longer. She tucked it under her pillow and let sleep wash over her.

* * *

She was awoken in the night by something she could not place. It had been loud but she chose to ignore it, falling back asleep. It sounded again and this time she lifted her head and looked around. She leaned against her arm as she waited to see if the noise would be made again. It did and it sounded like a low squeaking. It sounded like it was coming from underneath her pillow. Puzzled, she reached under it and took the stone from where it lay. She held it in her palm and waited. It squeaked again and moved in her palm. Startled, she dropped the stone and it fell onto the floor rolling to the center of the room. There was a series of squeaks and than it grew silent. Anika got out of bed and walked over to it, crouching next to it. She kneeled closer to the stone and put an ear close to it. She heard the squeaking again and she realized that this was no stone; it was an egg of some sort. No stone would say such things. A grin crept onto her face as she waited to see what would happen. The egg quivered again and rocked as the squeaking continued. She watched as a crack formed on the glossy surface. More started to appear and soon they were spidered all over the stone. One piece flicked off of it and soon another piece fell. She watched slowly as it fell away to reveal something that she had decided never existed. The egg was smashed and the creature inside of it was lying on its back grooming itself from the membrane that had covered it.

"Oh my god." Anika said as she looked at it. "You're a _dragon_." She said in awe.

It was a beautiful orange color with it's stomach exposed with a subtle difference from the rest of it. It rolled over and stood up, looking at her. It's body was long and slender, a little longer than her forearm. It had ivory white spikes that ran from it's head to the tip of his tail. There was a rather large gap between the neck and shoulders that held so spikes. It's head was triangular but broad and beautiful. White talons were on its feet that looked like they would cause a lot of damage later in life. It had two white teeth that hung down on the sides of it's mouth, canine looking. There were also spikes that stuck out from its cheeks. It's wings were several times longer than it's body, with spikes at the tips. It fanned them and she could see the bones that made them and the veins that fed them. It looked at her and it opened it's mouth and yawned. She felt something in her mind, very subtle. She felt it again and a feeling of hunger was felt. The dragon looked at her and opened it's mouth. It stepped toward her and it looked up at her. She put her right hand down for it to smell. It didn't seem afraid and it arched it's neck so it's head touched her palm. There was an urgent feeling that passed through her, pain searing her being, a yell erupted from her. When the pain died away and warmth returned to her limbs she settled back down on the floor, her back against the bed. She looked at the dragon and at her hand. There was an oval scar that appeared in her palm. She was breathing hard. She ran her left hand through her hair and looked between the dragon and her right hand again.

"What the…?" She said, not knowing what had happened.

There was a noise in the hallway and the dragon jumped into her arms. It squeaked and laid down. She stroked it's beautiful orange scales and the grin that had faded appeared again. The house grew quiet and she figured that they were safe. The feeling in her mind of hunger passed through again and she looked down at the dragon. It's eyes were on her and she gently put him on her bed before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and took some meat strips from their supply. She went back to her room and the dragon was lying on the bed. When it smelled the meat it spread its wings and fluttered off of the bed and walked up to her. She handed it the meat and it gobbled it up hungrily. She smiled and when it was done it fluttered back onto the bed and walked up to her pillow. It settled down and she just smiled at it.

"I can't believe this is happening." She grinned.

Anika cleaned up the shell pieces from the floor before joining the dragon on the bed. She put her head on what was left of the pillow and soon she felt a soft touch as the dragon put a scaly foot on her face. She just smiled and put her hand up by its head and fell asleep.


	4. The First Day

**Disclaimer: What you recognize from Eragon is not mine. Everything else is mine.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Three: The First Day**_

Anika woke with the sun, eager to examine the dragon and to get it out of the house before the rest of the house woke. The dragon proved difficult to grasp. When she woke it was wandering the room, looking in every nook and cranny. Anika called it to her and it just cocked its head and trotted over to her. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She scooped him up in her arms and it squeezed out and floated to the floor. She grabbed it again and this time she held it out in front of her as you would a baby and looked him in the eye. A faint feeling of confusion seeped into her mind as she looked at it.

"You have to stay still." She told it. "You can not stay in the house. I have to find a place to hide you." The confusion faded, being replaced with contentment, and it simply looked at her, a low humming erupting from the dragon. She grinned and rubbed under its chin before pulling it against her.

The dragon gripped her shoulder as she carried it swiftly from the house. She went to the stables and took Onyx out. An idea struck her and she grabbed a shovel from the supplies. She quickly stepped on an upside down pail and got onto his back. The dragon's talons were digging into her shoulder but she hardly noticed. She was more worried about someone coming out and finding her with it. She was sure that if it was discovered that it would be taken away from her and she was not going to let that happen.

She led Onyx from the stables and quickly made it around the houses and down the trails. She found the one they had taken the day before and went down it until they came to the embankment that they had come across the day before. She slid from Onyx, supporting the dragon with one hand, the shovel in the other. She put the dragon down and looked at the embankment. She kept her eye on the dragon at all times while she thought of what she should do. She watched as it took a predator stance and slowly stalked forward. She followed it, far enough back to not disturb but close enough to see what it was doing. It quickly leapt and turned to her, a mouse in its mouth. It quickly swallowed it and looked at her. She felt its mind reach out to her, a feeling of contentment. She smiled at it and knelt down. It ran up to her and let her stroke his back and scratch under its chin, the humming started again.

"You are a good dragon." She smiled at it. A feeling of happiness touched her mind and she smiled wider at it. "Now to make you a home."

The dragon followed her every move as she walked back to the embankment and started to dig a hole in the side of it. She worked hard, for the sun was rising fast and soon she would have to go back to the farm. When the hole was tall enough for the dragon to walk in she dug it deep enough so it would be out of site. She realized that she had no way of keeping it there. She found several large sticks. She used them as a way to block the entrance. Sensing what she was going to do the dragon stayed out of her reach until her own anger seemed to make it realize that trying her was not the thing to do. She picked it up and held it close to her.

"I will be back soon. I have to do my morning chores and then I'll bring you something more to eat and things to make it more comfortable. Rope to keep you in place as well. Just for now." She explained. It gave a few squeaks and she planted a kiss on the top of its head before placing it into its makeshift cage and returning to Onyx. Her last thought before leaving was the hope that no one decided the trail worth going down.

"Where you've been?" Balian asked as she entered the stables.

"Aren't you up early?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Than why can't I go on a morning ride?" She asked.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He said dropping it.

She paused and looked at him. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He said a smile on his face.

"Good." Anika replied and started to take care of the horses.

She had made good time in the forest and now rushed through her morning chores. The horses seemed to know something was up but she didn't care. When she passed Onyx his bucket of oats she felt something in her mind. She stopped and pried at it, trying to figure out what it was. It was a sense of glee. She looked at Onyx who was happily eating his oats.

"Onyx…?" She said looking at him. The horse lifted his head and senses of wonderment touch her mind. She pushed a picture of the oats through her mind and he nickered softly and returned to them. A feeling of contentment filling her mind. "Huh…" She said and continued her work.

When she was done she helped Balian finish his own chores and they returned to the house finding a wonderful breakfast spread out along the table. It was truly Anika's favorite meal and she was happy to see plenty of eggs and bacon on the table. While she passed by she took a few pieces of bacon as if to eat them but instead pocketed them in the cargo pocket she had attached to her pants. She cleaned up for the meal and returned.

"You look exhausted." Boric told her.

"I'm fine." Anika replied.

"All right." He said and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Are you sure?" Balian said taking his seat.

"Yes, I am fine." She told him clearly.

"She's fine." Egan said, still looking like he was sleeping.

"Wake up, it's not like you had chores to do." Anika said and kicked him in the shin. He grunted and glared at her, but did straighten in his chair. "That's better." She told him.

She rushed through the meal and when everyone was done started to clear the table. She started to put away the food, dropping meat in her pocket at every opportunity. When everything was complete the family informed her that they were going to be out of the house today. They offered her the choice of joining them but she politely refused, telling them that a day alone sounded good to her today. No one said a word about it. When they left she made her way to the graveyard and she told her parents everything in a very low whisper. When she was finished and sure that the family was gone she returned to the house. She took an old bedroll and some old pieces of leather to use as bedding for the animal. She knew she had enough food to last it the next few days at least. She took some rope to use to bind the dragon to the area and everything else that crossed her mind that she might need. She took a waterskin and filled it up, bringing an old unused bowl with her. She wasn't sure if it needed all of what she had but she would find out.

When she finally had Onyx out again she had to saddle him. Using the saddlebags to store everything she had brought. It took her longer than she had wanted it too. She quickly mounted him and galloped from the stables and to the dragon's hiding spot.

Anika quickly dismounted her horse when he halted at the bottom of the embankment. She led him to the makeshift cage and she tied him to a tree. She kneeled and quickly took the sticks from the earth. She didn't have time to peer inside before the dragon leapt out and into her arms.

"Hey." She grinned at it, scratching it underneath its chin. "How are you doing? Was it okay in there?" She asked. A feeling of happiness reached her mind as the dragon looked up at her. "I'm happy to see you too." She said and hugged it close. "Should we fix this place up a bit?" She said and put the dragon down.

Once again it followed her everywhere she went. Occasionally it would wander off but she would call it back to her and it obeyed immediately. She decided to make the hole bigger but was afraid that it would cave in. She expanded the hole to a least three times its original size. She assumed that as the dragon grew this would work until she could think of something a little more permanent. She found a fallen log and with much effort, and a return to the barn, she managed to cut wide stripes from the tree to try and use as supports, using think sticks to keep them in place. The hole alone took her half the day. She was covered with dirt and her hands were bleeding from the woodwork.

She stepped back and looked at her work. She smiled and sighed in satisfaction. She tested it slightly by lying inside of it and hitting the three sides of concern. It all seemed sound enough. The dragon appeared at her side while she tested it and looked around. It climbed up onto her chest and laid down. She pulled it to her face and put her nose to its.

"I have to think of a name for you. Only I don't know if you're a boy or a girl. I want to say boy but there is no guarantee. Perhaps I can think of one that is fit for both so I don't have to worry about it. I have a list my father gave me when I was a little girl. I'll have to dig it out of the box I told myself I would never look in again but couldn't bear to throw out." She told it. It looked at her and a feeling of curiosity and a sense of knowing touched her mind. "You're something else, you know that?" She smiled.

She took out the meat and handed it several pieces. It ate happily and when it was done it wandered over to Onyx. The horse eyed him nervously but didn't fright when the dragon put its front feet on the horse. A slightly confused look crossed Anika's face and she lifted the dragon up onto the horse's back. Onyx turned his head and looked at the thing that sat on his back. The dragon eyed him before going to his rear and curling up. Anika smiled and continued to work. She took the leather and bedroll from Onyx's back. She lined the walls as much as she could with the leather and put the bedroll on the floor of it, hoping that it would be enough cushion for the dragon.

The dragon was napping on Onyx and he occasionally smelled it over and then continued eating grass. Anika took the water out, filling the bowl. She woke the dragon up and lifted it to the ground, showing it the water. It drank happily. Anika offered it more meat and it gobbled it down. She put what was left of the meat and the water bowl into the hole. The dragon watched her and a sense of gratitude entered her mind. She sat down and took the dragon in her arms. She hugged it gently and placed it in her lap. It curled up and shut its eyes. The baby needed its sleep.

It was an amazing feeling. The slight touches in her mind were like nothing she had ever dreamed of and didn't understand how it was done or why she could feel these things. She couldn't even be sure that she was interpreting them right but in her mind she thought of what it felt like for her and hoped that it was what the dragon was feeling too. The whole thing was amazing. She had a hard time believing that it was really happening.

As Anika sat with her dragon hours passed and soon the sky was starting to get dark. The final step was to make a harness for the dragon. She took the rope from the saddle and fitted it around the dragon's body. It was loose but not loose enough to slip out of. She tied the line to the closest tree and gave only enough slack to let in wander without having a lot of access to things it could get caught on. When she was satisfied she put the dragon into the hole and told it to stay. The feeling of understanding filled her mind and she kissed the top of its head before mounting Onyx. She looked at the orange figure in the hole once more before she scaled the embankment and rode back to the farm.


	5. Raising a Dragon

**Disclaimer: The repetitive stuff.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Five: Raising a Dragon**_

Anika was on Onyx, making her way toward her dragon. She had stayed up nearly all night locating the things her father had given her and had decided on a name.

When she got to the embankment she noticed the dragon sitting amongst the branches in a nearby tree. She dismounted Onyx and looked up at it. It stretched its wings and glided down to her. She caught it in her arms mid air. She hugged the dragon and it hummed against her neck. She loved that low humming.

"How are you doing today?" She smiled and put it down. It followed her as she walked to the center of the clearing around the embankment and sat down, folding her legs. "I have news for you." She grinned. The dragon climbed into her lap. "I have finally decided on a name for you." She said stroking its hard scales. "You want to hear it?" She asked, the dragon squeaked and looked up at her. "All right…" She said and took the dragon from her lap and placed it in front of her. "What do you think of the name Briam?" She asked. The dragon cocked its head then squeaked and hummed. "Yay!" Anika said and picked it up. "That'll do huh? That'll do." She said and kissed the top of its head.

Anika couldn't stay long but she stayed as long as possible. The harness was still firm around the dragon and she was not afraid of it going anywhere. It hurt to leave it but she knew that she couldn't abandon her responsibilities. As she sat with her dragon her father's face came to her mind. She missed him and her mother terribly and the stories she had tried so hard to forget flowed back into her mind. Her father's voice rang in her head. As the stories replayed in her mind Briam looked up at her, watching her intently. Several feelings passed through her and she came back from her thoughts and looked down at her dragon. It looked at her and she smiled, stroking the orange scales. Soon she sighed and moved the dragon from her lap and moved to her horse. She smiled at the dragon before moving the horse up the embankment.

Days went by and soon she had a routine down. She had managed a believable excuse for the family so she could get away as often as possible to take care of Briam. She felt guilty but at the same time priorities had shifted and the thing that was on her mind the most was the orange dragon.

* * *

Soon the week was gone and the dragon had doubled in size. It was very energetic and it had honed its hunting skills. Anika let it out of its harness and it was happy to be released. It moved through the trees and came back as it swallowed down a large rodent. She smiled at it and sat down against a tree. The dragon hummed and moved to her, sitting in her lap. It weighed much more now and it was harder to sit comfortably with it in her lap.

"You are getting too big." She smiled and moved waiting for the dragon to get comfortable. It laid down and nuzzled under her chin with its head. The scales were rough but the affection was sweet. She scratched under the dragon's chin. It hummed louder. "You are a good dragon aren't you?" She said stroking the scales. "You are a good boy. At least, I think you're a boy. I'm sick of calling you an 'it'." She told it. "So I'm going to call you a 'him' from now on." The dragon seemed to approve as a sense of contentment filled her mind.

She stayed only a short while longer before she had to return to the farm. When she mounted Onyx and made to leave the dragon started to follow her. With her mind Anika told him to stay. He took a few more steps forward and Anika quickly stopped him and told him to go back to the hole. The dragon looked at her and a feeling of sadness filled her mind. She tried to reassure him with a picture of a lake she knew and when he took a few steps back and laid down she smiled at him before moving Onyx up the bank and down the trail.

When she rode into the stables Balian was standing there with his arms folded. "Where do you go?" He asked. "You haven't been around much lately." He said and held Onyx's reins as she dropped from his back.

"I've been enjoying being alone." Anika told him.

"You didn't used to want to be alone." He told her. She took Onyx's reins from him and put her horse away. "Ani, talk to me."

She looked at him. "Balian, there is nothing to say. These days I like to be alone. There is nothing wrong with that." She told him and made her way toward the stable doors.

"Anika." Balian said loudly.

Anika stopped and sighed. Whenever he used her full name she knew that he was upset with her. "What?" She said turning around.

"This isn't like you. Something is bothering you and you won't tell me." He frowned at her.

"I don't have to tell you everything." She told him.

"You used to. When did your confidence in me fail?" He asked. "You used to come to me. You don't anymore."

"Balian, this has nothing to do with you. It's all about me." Anika said starting to get annoyed. "You don't have to look out for me anymore. I've grown up. You've had to look out for me ever since I came here. You're the oldest and so it's your responsibility. I know you have three years on me and have experienced more but please…please, don't try and be a big brother to me anymore. I don't need a brother. You're not even my real family." Once the words were out she regretted it. The look on Balian's face made her heart fall as he left the stables without another word.

Anika sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She finished her chores quickly. She went into the house to find it quiet. She went to Balian's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She slowly opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed looking out his window.

"Hey." She said and closed the door behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"You already are." He replied without looking at her.

Anika took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, letting the air out as she sat down, crossing her legs in front of him. "I'm sorry." She told him. He didn't look at her. "Balian…" She said putting a hand on his arm. The touch made him look at her. "I am sorry." She said again.

"What's happening to you?" He asked.

"Nothing is happening to me. I've just been distracted lately." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that right now." She told him.

"Ani, you can tell me anything. You know that." He said crossing his legs and putting his hands on her knees.

"Don't do that." She said and pushed his hands from her knees, pulling them up against her body.

"Don't what? Touch you? I can't touch you anymore?" He paused as if an answer would follow. "What is going on with you?" He asked, his anger returning.

"Balian, I wish I could tell you what's going on. I really, really do, but I can't. Not right now. I need time to think and that needs to be done away from the farm. I need to be alone. I am at a point in my life where I need to think about my future and what I want to do with my life. There are so many things that are running through my head. I can't sort them out anymore and I can't talk about it. You just have to bear with me and be there when I need you to be. That's all I ask, but right now is not one of those times. I just don't want you to be mad at me." Anika finished.

He looked at her for a moment before he said anything. "I'm not trying to push you away and try and tell you what to do. You came to be with my family under tragic circumstances and since then all of us feel like we need to look out for you. Even Egan feels he needs to watch out for you, he just does it in his own way." He said and paused. "I know I'm not your real family but know that you are still a part of this family. You are just as important to this family as anyone. I know you know that but I needed to tell you." He said, Anika grinned at him. "Again." He added.

"You are the best friend I've got." Anika told him. "That's all I really need."

Anika leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight. Anika always felt safe in his arms and it hurt her to know that he thought of her as family. She put her hand on the back of his head and felt tears well up in her eyes. She pushed them back and leaned back. She put a hand on his cheek before standing up and making her way to the door.

"Hey…" Balian said stopping her. She turned and looked at him. "I love you Anika." He grinned.

"I love you too honey." She smiled and winked at him before leaving the room.

She took a deep breath once the door was closed and let it out slowly as she walked down the hall. When she passed through the kitchen Boric and Molly were there, laughing together.

"There you are." Boric smiled at her. "Where have you been?" He asked giving her a half hug as she walked up to him.

"I've been busy." She replied.

"You haven't eaten a decent meal with us in over a week." Molly stated.

"I know. I've been a bit distracted lately. I'm fine though, I promise." Anika told them, hoping that it was enough reassurance.

"Are you going to be around for dinner tonight?" Molly asked. "I thought I'd make you your favorite."

"Why?" Anika asked too quickly.

Boric and Molly exchanged glances. "Because I thought it would be nice." Molly replied.

Anika looked between them. "I'm sorry you guys, but I think I'm going to be out today. I'll be back in time for my nightly chores." She told them and made her way to the door.

"Anika." Boric said, stopping her at the door. She turned and looked at him. "Whatever's going with you, know that we're here for you." He told her sweetly.

"I know. I'll see you later." She said and left the house.

As she walked to the stables she couldn't place the feelings that were moving through her. She didn't understand why this dragon made her want to be with it every waking hour. She had now upset the entire family. She was grateful that Egan wasn't here or he would have really ripped into her. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was get back to the dragon and make sure he was all right. She mounted Onyx bareback and took off down the trail.

When she got to the embankment she slid from his back and went to the hole. It was empty. _Shit._ She thought as she looked around. _Where are you? _She called with her mind. _Briam! _She felt an urgent feeling touch her mind and she heard rustling in the forest. She ran toward the sound to find the dragon racing toward her.

"There you are!" Anika said and knelt down. The dragon ran into her arms, its neck wrapping around her own. Its legs placed gently over her shoulders. Anika put him back on the ground and ran her hands over his orange scales. "Are you okay?" She asked. A feeling of confusion swept past her mind. "I thought something had happened to you." She told him. _I was worried._ She thought.

A feeling of contentment passed her mind and the dragon settled next to her. She laid down on her back and the dragon nestled next to her side with her arm around him. She closed her eyes and humming started in the dragon's chest. His tongue flicked out as he nuzzled her cheek. Anika smiled and turned onto her side, putting her other arm around the dragon. She laid there for a long time. Content to just be with the dragon, the one thing that made her feel like everything was okay. Something was defiantly changing in her, but she didn't know if it was for the good or for the bad.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Anika avoided the family at all costs. Things were starting to slip away and she spent more and more time with Briam. She even spent nights with him. He kept growing and growing and by the end of the month Briam stood a few inches above her elbow. The hole was now too small for his large form. Their communication with each other grew stronger and stronger. Anika could now call to him when he was leagues away. His hunting was now perfect and he had learned to fly. The humming and squeaks had stopped and had turned into low rumbling and roars whenever he made sound. He was Anika's constant companion and the feelings that touched their minds turned into pictures as they talked to one another.

Soon the first month was gone. Anika had been trying to work things out with the family but it seemed that more damage had been done than she had thought. Balian had stopped talking to her and Boric and Molly smiled at her but didn't try and convince her to stay at the house any longer. It was hard to deal with but Anika needed to be where she felt right and that was with Briam in the forest.

"Hi Balian." Anika said as she came into the house, late.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked. It was a never ending battle. He wanted to know where she kept going and she didn't want to tell him.

"No." She replied sadly. Balian got up and made his way to his room. "Balian…please…" Anika said but he shut the door in her face. She went to his door and opened it. He was changing his clothes, his chest bare. "Sorry." She said and shut the door behind her, facing it.

"You're good." He told her coldly.

Anika turned around and faced him. "I don't want to do this anymore." She told him. "I don't want to be at odds with the whole family."

"You are the one who turned all secretive on us. We don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't you trust me?" Anika asked him.

"I don't know." He told her honestly.

"I don't want you to give up on me." Anika told him. "I am just having a really hard time knowing where I belong right now."

"Why?" He said demandingly.

"Something happened and it changed everything." She replied.

"What happened?" Balian said, now more concerned than angry.

"It's a really long story and I want you to know but it's really hard. My mind is telling me that I shouldn't tell anyone. That saying anything would just cause more harm than good. But my heart is telling me different. It kills me to think that you don't care anymore." She told him, tears coming to her eyes.

Balian's face softened. "Ever since we were kids you and I have been close. You've always been there for me but I've never been able to be there for you. You are always in control of everything and you don't need to have someone constantly looking out for you. You have never really needed me and now you do and you won't let me help…" He said and stopped.

"I need help because I can't stay here much longer." She told him. "This thing that happened has a lot to do with my father. Things he told me when I was little. Things I didn't believe until now. It is a gift and yet the more I think about it a curse as well. I'm changing and I don't know what to do about it. I…" She said and stopped not knowing what else to say.

"Just tell me." Balian told her, closing the distance between them.

"Not yet." Anika told him, looking into his blue eyes. "But soon."

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She said and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight before letting her go and opening the door for her.

Anika went to her room and shut the door. In the morning she would try and patch things up with Boric and Molly. She had to try at least.

* * *

"Morning." Anika said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Boric said calmly.

"I know." Anika said and sat next to him at the table. "I'm sorry Boric, for everything."

"Can you tell me what's been going on with you?" He asked.

Anika shook her head. "I'm just facing some things that my father told me when I was little. Things are changing and I'm just not sure how much longer I can stay here. I've been such a burden. Especially over that past month and I don't want to impose on your family forever."

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"I need to find where I belong and I just can't say that it's here." Anika replied honestly.

Molly nodded. "We thought this day would come. We had hoped that it wouldn't be for a few more years."

"You will always be a part of me but I just need to think about what's best for me and my…" She said and stopped. "Never mind. I just don't know anymore. But I am so sorry if I have caused you any pain." She told them.

"You are forgiven. We love you." Boric said and put an arm around her.

"Thank you." She said and put her arms around his neck, a hand on his bald head.

Molly put a plate of food in front of her with a big smile on her face. Anika had mended things and if she kept her head on right and didn't get too carried away with Briam, she could keep it that way. Egan came down first and called her 'carrots' before starting his breakfast. It didn't bother her this morning though. When Balian came down the look on his face when he saw her at the table was worth staying there for. He looked happy to see her and for a moment there was something there. Only it passed a second later. The meal was delicious and the talk happy. It was truly a nice feeling and it made her think that everything was going to be alright.

When she was done eating her and Balian went to the stables and barn and took care of all of the animals. He kept smiling at her and it made her smile wider every time he looked at her. There was something there that she hadn't realized was as strong as it was, but it was there.

"So are you going to go rushing out of here when we're done?" He asked her.

"Probably." Anika smiled at him.

"What would you do if I followed you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be happy." She told him. "Just give me a little more time."

He nodded. "Be careful." He told her softly.

"I always am." She said and hugged him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Not an hour later she had Onyx tacked up and she rushed off through the woods. She took a detour just incase Balian had decided to follow her. There was no sign of him behind her and she made her way to Briam.

_Where are you?_ Anika called from their usual spot. Soon the swooping of wings was heard and Briam swooped down from the trees and landed in front of her. "There's my boy." She smiled and stroked the dragon's scales before scratching under his chin. "Getting enough to eat?" She asked.

_Yes. _A male voice said to her.

"What did you say?" Anika asked and took a step back from him.

_Yes. _The male voice said again.

_Is that you? _Anika said with her mind and just stared at him.

_Yes. _He said and lifted himself to his full height.

Anika could feel his sense of pride as he walked up to her.

_So, Briam, since you can talk was I right to name you what I did? Obviously you are a male but wow… _Anika said and looked at him.

_Yes._ Was all he said.

_We need to work on your speaking now that you can speak to me. This is amazing. _Anika told him with her mind and grinned.

She spent the day talking to him, teaching him words. The dragon caught on so quick that when she finally left him he said goodbye with a complete sentence. She just laughed and told him she'd be back tomorrow before riding off on Onyx.

* * *

As time went on she tried dividing her time between Briam and the Small's as best she could. The newest development between Briam and her made her want to be with him. Teaching him everything she could, though after a while he seemed to know it before she even mentioned it. He had gone through another growth spurt and was now several inches taller than she was. He had grown into a very large but beautiful dragon. Anika had discovered that the gap between his spikes at the base of his neck was a nice place to sit. It was better than the ground and he would walk leisurely through the woods as they talked.

_How did you know that? _Anika asked him, after he said something to her that she didn't even know.

_I was born with knowledge, but I'm learning as we go. _He told her.

_You are amazing, _Anika told him.

_I'm glad you think so._ He told her, a feeling of happiness filled her mind.

She stroked his scales as he bent his neck till it was next to her head and nuzzled her cheek. _You're such a sweet boy._

Anika, as always, stayed as long as she could but then returned to the farm. The family was getting ready for dinner and she helped out before they all sat down to eat.


	6. Accidental Meeting

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! I **_**really **_**appreciated it! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Six: Accidental Meeting**_

The morning started out like any other. Balian was late coming out to help with the animals but it didn't bother Anika. She took her time with the horses' and then went to help Balian.

"Are you almost done?" She asked sitting on a bench, holding a chicken in her lap.

"Almost." He smiled at her.

"Okay." She said dropping the chicken and moved to the fence. She pulled herself up on top of it, putting her legs over the edge, watching him muck the pigs' pen. "Having fun?" She smiled at him.

"Always." He said and threw a little bit of manure at her, missing her by inches even though she yelled as it flew past her.

Anika grinned at him and continued to watch him. Things had a feeling of normalcy about them and it was reassuring that everything was going to be okay.

"Alright, done." He told her, putting the equipment on the other side of the fence and stepping next to her.

"Ready for breakfast?" Anika smiled as she put one leg back over the fence, looking at him.

"Yes I am." He said softly.

He was close enough to touch and Anika felt the need to touch his arm. The moment passed and she was going to move when there was a squeal from the pen and a pig charged the fence. Balian jumped the fence, knocking Anika to the ground. He tried to catch her fall but Anika landed on her back with him on top of her. They laughed together until it was no longer funny. Anika looked up at Balian and he looked down at her with a small smirk on his face. Everything in her made her want to push him off of her but her hands were resting on his biceps and she couldn't get them to move from where they were. Before she could think of what to do he quickly lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. It took Anika's breath away and when their eyes met afterward she felt her face flush. Balian looked away and quickly got off of her, helping her up. He smiled at her and held on to her hand as they walked from the barn. Anika let go once they were out of the barn but kept smiling at him.

"Are you two okay?" Molly asked when they walked into the house. "Ani, you look flushed. Are you all right?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." Anika replied, gaining control of her emotions.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong." Balian said and took a plate from his mother's hands, kissing her cheek in the process.

Molly grinned after him. "Now I know something is going on. What is it?"

Anika and Balian exchanged looks. "Nothing." Anika told her.

"Mm-hm." Molly said but didn't push the subject any longer.

Boric came in and gave everyone a confused look. Balian just shook his head and he sat down as Molly put his breakfast in front of him. Egan came in and was oblivious to what was going on in the kitchen. He simply sat down and bid everyone a good morning and ate his breakfast.

* * *

Once Anika had eaten she helped clean up the kitchen before taking Onyx from his stall and tacked him up. She couldn't stop smiling and her lips were still tingling with the sensation that Balian had left there. She quickly made her way to the embankment and to Briam. When she was close she heard the swooshing of wings.

_What are you so happy about? _Briam asked her as he flew overhead.

_What are you talking about? _Anika asked, even though she knew and the smile was still frozen on her face.

_I can sense something I just can't figure out what it is. _He told her.

When the embankment was in view Briam landed and Onyx stalled in front of him.

_I don't know what you're talking about. _Anika lied.

_You're lying to me. _Briam said and a low growl erupted in his throat.

_Don't you dare. _Anika frowned at him.

_Than tell me what is going on. You usually only make that face when you see me and now it's there before you got here._

_Don't be so paranoid._ Anika told him. _I just had a good morning is all. _She said and the grin was back on her face.

_Just tell me. _He said and nuzzled against her with his large head.

Anika grinned. _Alright, alright._ She said and paused. _Balian kissed me._ She told him happily.

_What? _Briam's voice echoed in her head.

_Oh come on. Don't say it like that. _Anika said, her grin faltering.

_You let him kiss you? What were you thinking?_

_I wasn't thinking. He accidentally knocked me down when a pig rushed him in the pen and he kissed me. It was nice. _Anika told him.

A growl erupted in his throat and all of a sudden he pushed her to the ground and he let loose a loud roar. Anika wasn't sure what was going on. He moved over her and she turned onto her stomach to see Balian fall from his horse and the horse take off through the woods.

"Balian!" Anika said and tried to crawl out from under her dragon. "Briam!" She yelled and put her hands on his belly. "Stop it! _STOP!" _She yelled with her voice and her mind. Briam calmed himself but the growling never stopped as he glared at Balian.

_This is him? _Briam yelled as he looked at Balian.

"Ani!" Balian said running toward her. Briam snapped his jaws in his face and he fell backward. "I'll go for help!" He told her.

"No! Balian wait!" Anika said finally able to get to her feet. "Wait!" She yelled and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." He said and took her hand pulling her away from Briam.

"No, Balian, just listen to me." Anika said, but he was clearly unnerved.

Briam could feel her frustration and fear and Anika knew it. She heard him roar again and he leapt forward and snapped at Balian again, making him let her go.

"Briam!" Anika said. "_Enough!" _She yelled through voice and thought. "Balian! Briam! Calm the hell down!" She yelled.

Balian's look of fear was still on his face but he stopped and stared at the dragon. Briam stood with his head only a few feet from Balian. He had calmed down but the growl was still sounding in his throat.

"Balian, this is not what it looks like. This is what has been keeping me away from the farm." She told him.

"What?" Balian said and took a few steps toward her.

_Don't._ Anika said stopping Briam from following Balian. "This is my dragon. I found his egg a little over a month ago and I've been keeping him here." She explained and pointed out the hole in the embankment and everything else that she had brought out for the dragon.

"This thing is yours?" Balian asked angrily. "And you kept this from me? From the family?"

_Don't yell at her. _Briam said as he made his way toward Balian.

"Stop right there" She said and pointed at the dragon. Then she turned back to Balian. "Yes, I kept it from you. All of you. But can you blame me? Look at the way you're reacting to this. This dragon is my friend. This dragon is my future." She told him. "All the stories are true. Every one of them. All the stories my father told me when I was little are true. I don't know how he knew about it all but everything he ever told me has come true when this dragon came into my life." She said and paused. "This dragon belongs to me and me to him."

Balian looked at her and shook his head. "But you're okay?" He asked putting a hand on her arm.

Anika looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Balian said and kissed her lips. "That's good."

"His name is Briam." Anika told him. "He's gorgeous is he not?"

Balian looked at her and smiled. "He sure is." He pulled her into a hug.

_What does this mean? _Briam asked her.

_This means that he can be trusted. He is a friend._ She told him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" He asked.

"What would you have done if I did?" She asked.

Balian laughed. "I have no bloody idea." He took her head in his hands and kissed her again. Briam let out a growl. "Is he safe?" Balian asked and moved behind Anika.

It was Anika's turn to laugh. "Yeah, he's just jealous."

_Am not. _Briam said and refused to look at her.

"So you've been raising him out here?" Balian asked as they sat in the clearing.

Anika sat cross-legged in front of him with Briam lying behind her.

"Yeah, he hatched in my room and I panicked, bringing him out here. I've been taking care of him out here ever since." She told him. "For the first few weeks I snuck him meat and then he started hunting for himself. After that the only thing he really needed from me was water and when he learned to fly he got that for himself so then it was just good company. We can talk to each other through thoughts and pictures. It's pretty cool."

Balian nodded and when she threw a blade of grass he noticed the mark on her right hand. "Did he do this to you?" Balian said angrily.

Briam lifted his head and growled. "Its fine, Balian. It's the mark of the riders. It's supposed to be there." She explained. "It's the gedwëy ignasia."

"How do you know?" Balian asked her.

A small smile flickered across Anika's face. "My father's stories and the parchment he gave to me with information on them. I had begged him to write it down for me when I was little. So I wouldn't forget them. He did and put them in a special place in the house. I managed to find them when I went back to the house after it happened. They were only slightly damaged. I burned them shortly after I found Briam. I memorized what I hadn't already and destroyed them. The last thing I need is for people to know about him. You know that right? You can't tell another living soul." Anika told him, waiting for his reply.

It took him a moment before he said, "I won't say a word."

"Thank you." She smiled and took his hands in hers.

They sat a long while. Anika tried to explain everything to Balian but he seemed to be stuck on the basic fact that there was a live dragon in front of him and the girl he had known since childhood was the one it had chosen.

Anika sighed and leaned back against Briam. _This is hopeless. I think I'll reiterate the fact that he needs to keep his mouth shut and leave it at that._ She told him.

_And you thought I was unintelligent. _Briam snorted. Anika smiled and rubbed his scales.

"You just spoke with him didn't you?" Balian said. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Anika smiled. "Just keep Briam and everything else to yourself. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Of course I can." He told her.

"That's all I ask of you." She smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Than it is done." He said and did the same, pecking her lips. Briam growled again and Anika just laughed and leaned back against him.

When the sun was starting to set Balian got up and put his hand out to her. "We better be getting back."

"I suppose." Anika said and took it. _I'll see you tomorrow. _She told Briam and hugged his neck. She scratched under his chin and he hummed loudly. _Be good for me. Remember that Balian is a friend. We can trust him. I promise you._

_I trust that you know what you're doing. I only ask that you don't let personal feelings get in the way._

_I will do my best. _She told him and stroked his scales a few times before following Balian to Onyx. "I'm in front." She told him as he pulled himself into the saddle.

Balian grinned at her as she pulled herself up in front of him. When they got back to the stables the house was a light. They quickly did the chores that should have been done long before now then went to the house.

"You two have fun?" Egan asked as he put the dishes away. "Mom and Dad are going to kill both of you, you know that right? You've been gone all day."

"Is any dinner left?" Balian asked.

"Yes." Egan said and took two covered plates from under the counter and handed them out.

"Thank you." Anika said and sat at the table. "Mm." She said and dug into the food happily.

It wasn't until both were done when Boric and Molly came into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Molly practically yelled. She went to Anika and looked her over. "We feared the worst when Balian went after you and didn't return."

"I'm fine." She said and put her hands on Molly's arms where they grasped her own. "Really, everything is fine. We just lost the time is all."

"Is that all?" Boric said and frowned at her. "What were you two doing out there? I know you've been closer lately but –"

"I'll stop you right there." Anika told him, though her cheeks had started to flush. "We did nothing that your mind is thinking we did. We are close yes but not that close."

"Not yet anyway." Balian added quietly, though everyone heard. Anika's face turned crimson and she hid it with her hair as she glared at him. "Sorry."

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Boric asked, crossing his arms.

Anika looked between all three of them and Balian seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "Well…" She said and paused. "There is something there but nothing too extensive for anything. A kiss here and there, that's all." She told them, her voice trailing off as she finished, her eyes averted.

The room was silent and she looked up at Molly and Boric. Both were grinning and then Boric let out a hearty laugh. "It's about time!" He exclaimed. "We thought it would happen but we thought it much earlier than this. We had given up hope." He told her and embraced her. Anika was thrown by the revealing of such information as this. "It's good to see that it's started. You were always a part of the family, but it was our wish to make it more permanent in a way such as this."

"What? Wait, wait, wait." Anika said as she realized what they were saying. "Are you talking about marriage?" She asked.

"What else?" Boric grinned.

"Um…" Anika said and scratched her head. "This started this morning. Please don't jump to any conclusions."

"Why not?" Balian said from behind her.

"Balian…?" She said looking at him.

There was a moment of silence before Molly broke it. "I think that's enough of this talk for one night. Go off to bed you two." She said and pushed Anika in the direction of her room.

"Separate rooms now!" Boric called after them.

Anika just waved over her shoulder and went up the stairs with Balian right behind her. When they were out of earshot from Molly and Boric she grabbed Balian's arm and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. "I thought you'd back me up but instead you made it sound like there is a union in our future."

"How do you know there isn't?" He asked.

Anika tried her best to contain herself. She wanted to yell but instead pulled him into her room and dropped her voice to a mere whisper. "Briam, that's how I know. How am I supposed to figure out where my life is going when you clearly want me here and to someday become your wife. Did you ever think that maybe I wouldn't want to be your wife? That maybe you are too much of a brother to me to become anything more?"

He grinned at her. "No." He said coolly.

Anika couldn't help but smile at him. He was right. All the admiring she had done was leading to something and she couldn't deny that.

"Go ahead, say it." He smiled.

"Say what?" She smiled back.

"That you hate me." He said, his smile growing.

_I hate you. _She thought realizing how well he did know her. Better than she wanted to admit. She didn't vocalize the words but simply smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Kiss me goodnight." Balian grinned at her.

_Okay, that deserves the words. _She thought. "I hate you." She said and started to laugh. Balian joined in and put his hands on her face, his fingers hidden by her red hair. He kissed her tenderly before pulling her against him. "To bed. Before your parents come upstairs." She told him.

"All right." He said and kissed her again.

This time Anika put some effort into it and put her arms around his neck and through his hair. "Night." She said and pushed him toward the door.

"Night." He said and disappeared from the room.

Anika stood there a moment listening to see if his footsteps would fade or if they'd stay outside her door. She was disappointment as she heard his footfalls fade and the door to his room close. She sighed and changed her clothes, falling onto the bed lengthwise on her stomach.

_Can you hear me from here? _She reached for Briam with her mind.

_I am not far. Is everything okay? _Came his voice in her head.

_Yes, everything is fine. Although, something was said tonight that brings the need to ask you a question, but you will not like it._

_Tell me. _He said, though his voice held a nervous twang.

_There is talk of Balian and I being married at some point down the road._ She told him. Anika felt his anger and she felt guilty for saying anything and allowing herself to get attached to the idea so quickly. _Is that even a possibility? Can your knowledge help me?_

_I do not think it a wise decision to wed and from my knowledge I do not think it possible. Not unless you are thinking many years down the road. There are things we need to do. Our path together has yet to be revealed. We have a legacy to follow and with that come many things that only you and I can do. Such attachments would prove to be either a burden or a weakness. I would be connected to him in a way that I do not know if I can accept for I am connected to you and neither of us have had the time to get to know each other well enough. _He told her and paused. _I have seen your father's notes about the riders' and my kind. There is little that is untrue. Who ever he truly was he held great knowledge. _He told her as sweetly as he could. _I am sorry. If it helps know that I would be very jealous if such a happening occurred so close after our uniting._

Anika at first felt tears begin to move into her eyes but she smiled, pushing them away, and a picture of the moon and stars showed in her mind. _Thank you. Your words are painful but they do help. _She told him and opened her mind to him. Pictures flowed through her mind before it returned to the night sky.

_You are welcome._

Anika and Briam looked at the night sky together through each other and she closed her eyes. It was a beautiful night. Soon sleep took her.


	7. Trouble

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I REALLY REALLY appriceate it!!! Hope you like the chapter! **

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Seven: Trouble_**

_Wake up. _Briam's voice came into her mind. Anika frowned and closed her mind from his. There was a force against her mind. She brought down her barrier and Briam's voice returned with greater urgency. _Wake up!_

_What is it? _She asked sitting up and looking out her window, the sun was up.

_Something is happening in a village nearby._

_Which one?_

_I do not know the name. It is the one to the north from here._

_That's Carvahall._ She told him. _What's happening?_

_I am not sure. But we must be careful. Find out what we can._

_Do you think you've been spotted? _Anika asked as she started to dress.

_I do not think so. I have been careful, but there is no guarantee. _He replied.

_I'll go see what the family knows._ She told him and left her room.

She walked to Balian's room first. She opened the door to find him gone. She went downstairs to find the men gone and Molly bustling about in the kitchen.

"Molly?" Anika said as she looked at her.

"Anika dear, there you are." She smiled but something was clearly wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We are not sure. Boric and the boys went to Carvahall to get supplies and Egan returned saying that something was happening and he took a weapon back with him." Molly told her.

"What?" Anika said and sat down.

"Oh Ani, do not fear. Everything will be fine." Molly told her putting her hands over Anika's.

Anika put her hands through her hair and rested her chin in her hand. She didn't know what to think. Briam's words made her afraid and with the men out of the house it made her feel vulnerable and unwilling to leave Molly alone.

_What have you learned? _Briam asked her.

_Nothing other than that something is wrong. The men are in Carvahall. Egan returned momentarily to arm himself. I am worried for the three of them. What could possibly be going on? _She replied and looked out toward the woods.

_I do not know. Will you come to me?_

_I can not. I won't leave Molly here alone in case something should happen. I just wish I knew more. I hope I did not bring this about by accident._

_I do not think you did. I am becoming restless. When will you be able to come to me? I feel the need to be at your side._

_And I you, but we must be patient. If midday comes and they are not back I will come to you. By then my own restlessness will not be able to hold me here._

_I will wait than, but do not shut me out._

_I wouldn't dream of it. _Anika smiled and opened her mind. She could feel his mind connect with hers. Their thoughts and feelings flowing freely to one another. It was comforting to have such a feeling of closeness. Anika couldn't describe it in words but she was happy that the dragon had come into her life.

* * *

Midday had come and passed and Anika paced the kitchen. Briam was growing more and more restless and he was constantly asking her when she would go to him. She kept telling him that she had to wait just a few more minutes. Molly seemed to sense that something was amiss with her. 

"Are you all right dear?" She asked.

Anika had been speaking with Briam but cut off and looked at her. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Something is very wrong." Anika replied. Molly nodded. "Maybe I should go and find out what is going on. I can't stay here not knowing if they are okay."

"I am having just as much trouble with this as you but we should stay here. Going and looking for them may cause more harm than good." Anika nodded at her words. "But if you feel the need to get away for a while feel free. I can take care of myself." Molly smiled as if knowing that that was why Anika still lingered in the house.

Anika smiled at her. "I don't want to leave you alone." She said sitting down next to her. "If trouble came here I would not be able to forgive myself if I had left you alone."

"I can take care of myself. Better than you think I can. I would not worry about me. I worry about you. I can't keep you here and I can tell that you need to get away. You are constantly looking to the woods and I know that something out there is a comfort to you. Go and clear your mind. If anything should go astray I will be with the Harrison's. They will take me in." She finished.

"I won't be long." Anika said and kissed the woman's cheek before heading from the house.

She ran to the barn and flew Onyx's stall door open, swinging up onto his bare back. She took off from the barn. _I'm coming._ She told Briam as she cut through the trees.

* * *

Anika raced through the trees and when she reached Briam he had paced a trench into the ground and was still at it. She dismounted Onyx and ran to his side, putting her hands on his shoulder. 

_Calm down. _She told him. _It's all right. I'm here._

_I can't take this. Something is wrong. Something stirs within me and yet I can not place the feeling. _He told her, his voice strained with his agony.

_I don't understand. _Anika said, stepping away from him. _I don't understand these feelings even though they run through me as well._

_I am sorry. _He told her. _I am frustrated. I do not like the unknown and things are much unknown to me today. I need to know what is going on._

_Not only you but I. Balian is out there and I don't know what is happening to him._

_Don't worry about him. You need to worry about you and me. We need to leave this place._

Anika looked at him a moment. "No." She told him.

_There is danger here and we do not know of what kind. _He said towering over her. Her mind filled with his anger. _I can not be cooped up here any longer._

"You don't understand." She told him, her own anger radiating from her. "You don't know what it would be like for me to leave. You have no idea."

_You are not who you used to be. _He told her, now calmed down.

"I know I have to leave eventually but I don't know if I can so soon. I had planned it months from now." She said finding comfort in talking out loud to him.

She heard his voice sigh in her head. _I am sorry if I have been too forward. After all, you are the rider. I am but your dragon._

"Don't say that." Anika said and felt guilty. _You know that you mean more to me than anything in this world. You are the most powerful thing that was ever created and the fact that you chose me has given my life so much more meaning that you will never know. This is just a hard subject for me. But you and I are one. You will always come first with me now. It shouldn't be any other way._

_And you first for me. _He said and nuzzled her.

Anika threw her arms around his neck, feeling his smooth, hard scales against her cheek. Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned her face into his neck and let them fall. When the tears stopped she pulled herself up onto Briam's back, settling into the hollow at the base of his neck. She scooted down and laid back, her feet on his neck as she tried to decide what to do. Briam wanting to leave seemed hasty to her. There was no way to know what kind of trouble lied in Carvahall but she prayed that it had nothing to do with Briam or anything that had anything to do with dragons or the stories that have been told about them. She was so unsure of what to do that it was eating her up inside. She tried to hide her feelings from Briam but he seemed to worm his way in to her mind.

"Anika!" She heard a voice call from the woods.

"Shit." She said and slid from Briam's back.

_Who is it? _He asked.

_I'm not sure. Go hide._

_There is no where to hide and even if there was there is not enough time to get there._

"Anika!" The voice came again. It was Balian. "Ani!" He said riding his horse into view.

"Balian!" Anika said going to him as he dismounted.

"Ani." He said and embraced her. "You have to get out of here."

Her worst fear was coming true. "Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know everything but enough to know that something big has happened and it's not going to stop in Carvahall. These black cloaked men are looking for something and they are not going to rest until it's found. They are going to pass right through here and I will not have you here for when it happens." He said taking her head in his hands. "You have to go."

_Ani…_ Briam said from behind her.

"I know." She said looking over her shoulder at him. She looked at Balian. "I don't want to go." She told him.

"I know, but I saw tracks that looked exactly like Briam's. I don't know if it was him or not but something big went through there. A farm destroyed."

Anika gently touched his face and tears filled her eyes. "I can't leave you. Especially if there is trouble coming."

"And you can't stay if there is!" Balian yelled. "Briam! Get her out of here!" He yelled, looking at the dragon.

Briam raised himself up and walked over to them. He put his nose down and touched Balian's chest. _Ani…_ He said again.

"No!" She yelled at him. "Balian please, I need to stay and help. Briam can help. He's a dragon for Gods sake."

"He can not be seen." Balian told her, hurt written all over his face. "I don't like this but this is what has to be done. We'll see each other again. I promise you that." He said and kissed her deeply. "Now go." He pushed her away from him. "Go."

"Balian…" She said reaching for him.

"Anika, I mean it!" He yelled and picked her up putting her on Briam's leg. She reluctantly climbed up onto his back, watched Balian all the while. Balian stepped up onto Briam's leg. The dragon looked at him with his orange eye but didn't stop him. "I love you." He told Anika, putting his hand through her hair. He kissed her passionately. "I'll see you soon." He stepped down.

Anika had to take a moment to stop her tears before she could say anything. "I love you too." She said and fresh tears fell. "Take good care of Onyx for me. I'll be back for him…and you." She smiled and without any warning she felt Briam's legs bend and he pushed off sending them into the air.

It took all of her to squeeze her legs and to not tumble from the dragon's back. With graceful motions his wings sent them higher and higher into the sky. Her tears were frozen from the cool air. She wiped them away as they leveled out. She kept her eyes shut, concentrating on staying on Briam. She tried to control the urge to cry. She didn't get a chance to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to Boric or Molly. She didn't get a chance to tell them how grateful she was to them. Her only prayer now was that someday she would get the chance.

* * *

_Open your eyes. _Briam told her. 

After a moment Anika did just that and was blown away from the site. _Oh my god…_ She said as she looked at the forest beneath her and the mountains ahead of her. The scenery was beautiful. In an instant her melancholy was momentarily forgotten.

They were amongst the clouds, cutting through them like a knife through butter. The trees a green blur underneath them. Briam flapped his wings and the motion was graceful and it sent them faster through the air. Anika squeezed harder with her knees and let go of the spike she had been gripping. She sat straight and opened her arms, letting the wind flow over her.

_This is amazing. _She told him.

_Maybe now you can imagine what it has been like not being able to do this. Especially without my rider on my back._

_The time has come my friend. We will never be without each other again._ She told him.

Briam could sense her sadness even though the high of the flight had numbed it slightly. _I am sorry for everything that you have lost. _He told her.

_I have gained just as much. It will be the hardest thing I have ever done to leave Balian and his family but I also know that it was necessary and that it would have happened eventually. Maybe it was better this way. Forced is easier to deal with than voluntary. If I had to decide later I do not know if I would have been able to leave._ She told him.

_I understand._

_Where are we going? _She asked him.

_The mountains ahead will be a good spot to claim sanctuary for the night. Tomorrow we will decide a better route for us._

_That will have to do I guess. _She told him.

The flight was intoxicating and when they found a clear ledge on the mountain Briam circled it before gliding down and landing gracefully onto it. Anika slid to the ground, her body shaking from the new experience.

"Wow." Anika said, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

_Are you all right? _Briam asked but he was clearly enjoying himself.

_Don't sound so happy. I am ecstatic to have finally flown with you but the circumstances are anything but cheerful. _She told him, not trying to scold but it had an edge to it.

_I am sorry. _Briam said and lowered his head.

_It's fine. _Anika said and looked up at him. A small smile graced her pink lips and she touched his neck. _Despite the circumstances…that was a wonderful ride._

Briam hummed and put his head against her. She embraced him and kissed him between his eyes.

* * *

The sun set quickly as they took refuge amongst the trees. Anika sat down and pulled her knees to her chest as a cold wind flowed through the mountains, causing snow to form further up. Briam sat behind her and put a huge wing over her. She sighed as the open view disappeared. She laid on the ground, up against Briam's belly to keep herself warm. It was very affective, though it just left her even more time to think about what was happening. Everything had fallen apart and now she and Briam were alone. Her mind kept coming back to Balian telling her that there were tracks like Briam's. She didn't want to think that Briam had anything to do with it but she had to ask. 

_Did you have anything to do with the farm's destruction? _Anika asked.

_You have to ask? _He said sounding hurt.

_I didn't think you did. But yeah, I had to ask. Just to make sure._

_I understand. I want to know just as much as you do. If there is any chance that there is another dragon out there that may have a rider it would be smart of us to try and find them. Perhaps they would have more answers for us._

_That would be a miracle. _Anika told him.

_Miracles do happen, baby girl. _He told her.

_I love you Briam. _She said closing her eyes.

_I love you too. _He said and put his head under his wing, lying it next to her.

Anika put her hand out and stroked his scales until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream:_

"_Balian!" Anika yelled into the forest. He had just been right there. "Balian, where are you?" She yelled._

_There was a sound of wings and she looked up to see Briam flying over her. She tried to reach out to him but he simply flew away from her. Her eyes filled with tears and she starting running through the woods as fast as she possibly could. She tripped over a log and fell down a hill into the field at the bottom. She stood up and in front of her stood Balian and Briam._

"_I've been looking for you. Both of you." She told them._

"_I'm sorry Ani." Balian told her sadly._

"_For what?" Anika asked with a feeling of dread in her stomach._

"_For leaving you alone like this."_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked and looked at her Dragon._

You know as well as I do that you will always be alone. You are alone in this world. Your family is gone and even though I am here I will leave you._ Briam told her._

Briam…_ She said and gawked at him. _You don't mean that.

Don't I?_ Briam asked and then as if the ground were moving he moved back into the woods and out of site._

_After he was gone Balian looked behind him and his family appeared from the woods the same way Briam had left. Anika stood there, her mouth open in shock of what she was looking at. Her breath was coming in pants as she tried to understand what was going on._

"_Boric…Molly…?"_

"_Hi Anika." Molly smiled at her._

"_What's going on?" Anika pleaded._

"_This is the last time you'll ever see us. You brought trouble to our village and now you will never see us again. They destroyed the village killing everyone in their path to get what they wanted. It was _you _that they wanted. We tried to protect you and now we are no more."_

_Anika shook her head. "No…Molly. I didn't mean for anything to happen. I didn't know what Briam's existence would cause…Molly…I'm sorry." They started to move back into the woods. "Wait! NO!" A moment later it was just her and Balian. "Balian…"_

"_Come here." He smiled at her. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her tears came hot and fast. She buried her face in his neck. "Shhh, it's all right. Everything is going to be okay."_

"_No, no it's not. I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have left the village. Briam and I could've stayed and helped but now he's left me too." She sobbed._

_She suddenly fell forward as Balian disappeared from her arms. She picked herself up and looked around. "BAILIAN!" She screamed and fell back to her knees sobbing._

"_Anika…" His voice echoed in the air. "I'll never really leave you. Briam will always be with you. He will never leave you no matter how bad things get. You did the right thing." His voice drifted off till it was gone._

_Anika looked up into the sky and rain started to fall. She shut her eyes and opened her mind. The feelings and thoughts of anything nearby filled her mind. She tried to listen, to sense Balian or Briam. It all of a sudden became painful and…_

Anika shot awake as her head started to pound. "Briam!" She screamed.

_I am here. _He told her, his head was still next to her.

"Oh god." She said sitting up and putting her head in her hands.

_What is wrong? _He asked. His membranous wing was still over her and his head, the sky still clearly dark.

_Just a really bad dream. _She told him. _I was alone and everyone told me I was going to be alone forever. _She said and a small grin graced her lips._ My worst fear. _She admitted, bowing her head.

_Hey…_ He said and nudged her arm with his nose. _You have me now and unless I die you will have me for the rest of your life. I will never leave you. Never. _He told her.

_Thank you. _She said and put her arms around his head, putting her forehead against his.

_Now lie down and try and get some more sleep. _He told her and nudged her back down on the ground.

Anika nodded and took a series of deep breaths before letting sleep wash over her again.


	8. An Unlikely Meeting

**Disclaimer: The usual, see Prologue**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! It keeps me going! So here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: An Unlikely Meeting**_

When Anika awoke the sun was up and Briam was perched on a thick branch overhanging the edge of the landing. She stood and stretched. Briam looked at her, his eyes smiling.

_Good morning baby girl._ He said his voice gentle. _How are you feeling?_

_My head still has a soft pound to it. That dream really shook me up. _She told him.

_Is there anything I can do? _Briam asked kindly.

_There is but you're not going to like it. _She told him.

His voice sighed in her head and he looked back out over the trees below. _Tell me. _He said looking back at her.

_I need us to do a sweep over the village. I need to just get a glimpse of the house and make sure that it still stands. I can not run away without first knowing that they are okay. I need to know if the trouble of Carvahall came and did the same to ours. I can not leave without knowing. _She told him. _Will you do this for me?_

There was a long pause and he glided down to the ground. _I will. _He said and walked up to her. _But you have to promise me that after we do, we will leave this place and not look back. There is more at stake here than you realize._

_I know there is. _Anika told him. _I'm blinded by my feelings and I know that but I can't turn away just yet. You have my word that after we make a pass we'll leave. As fast as your wings can carry us…just one question…where are we going to go? _She asked him.

They exchanged glances before Briam looked over his shoulder at the land. Anika put her hands on his neck and gently stroked him.

_We'll figure something out. _Briam told her.

_Let's go than. _Anika said and used his leg to help get herself up onto his back.

Briam pushed off of the ground, his wings beating past her as he lifted them high into the sky. He flew back to the village. Anika looked down and tried to see the house. Everything was so small that she had trouble deciding whether it was really the village below her or not.

_I can't see a thing. _She told Briam. _Bring me closer._

_I can not risk going any lower. I might be seen. _Anika sighed and closed her eyes trying to decide what to do. _Open your mind to me and perhaps I can help you see._ Briam told her.

Anika did what Briam asked and focused all of her being on being one with Briam, letting his essence fill her, becoming one with her own. Briam flew in a wide circle and on the way back Anika opened her eyes and the pictures in her head were so clear. Wherever Briam looked she could see it too, just as close as he was. Briam looked down and through the trees Anika could see the village. Through Briam's eyes she saw him find the house and watched as Boric and Molly stood outside the house watching the men and woman work. Something had happened but the damage was minimal and everything looked like it was on the mend. She asked Briam to circle one more time to see if she could see Balian anywhere. He did as she requested and on the second pass she saw him riding up to the house with Egan. She could almost hear what they were saying but decided not to try. It would only hurt. Tears filled her eyes and she closed them, breaking her connection with Briam. Briam glanced at her over his shoulder and then he turned directions and headed south. For a while Anika didn't say anything but stared ahead of them as Briam flew through the air.

_Are you all right? _Briam finally asked.

_I will be. _Anika sighed. _We're heading south, yes?_

_Yes._

_Surda lies far to the south. They are out of __Alagaësía and probably the safest for us. They stand against Galbatorix. We will stand with them and defeat the empire. _She told him. _Do you think that the right thing to do? Should we stand against the empire?_

_I agree with you with all of me. _Briam said a hint of power in his voice.

Anika laughed and a sense of purpose filled her as she thought of what good she and her dragon could do for the people in Alagaësía. They were suffering and now that she was in a position to help what else was there to do than fight for their right to live free without fear.

The country gave way into a series of hills and Briam took a moment of carefree fun and soared over them, giving Anika the feeling of being on some kind of ride. She was enjoying herself and the sensation that came with it. They were heading back into the sky, rising over the trees, aiming high enough to not be seen. Briam was flying upward as fast as he could, his mind filling with excitement as they went higher and higher. Anika bent low against his body. Briam had just started to slow down when there was a flash of blue and Briam ran into it, he faltered and spun, Anika falling from his back.

_Briam! _She screamed. She saw the blue shape again and for a moment she wasn't falling anymore. She felt scales beneath her. A moment later Briam's streak of orange flew past and it all went away. She was falling again. _BRIAM! _She screamed as the trees came dangerously into view.

_Anika! I'm coming! _She heard Briam say. She could hear his wings moving as fast as possible. _Hang on! _He told her. Anika stared as the trees were only yards below her. _No! _She heard him say and felt his agony and pain, knowing that he was not going to make it to her. _ANIKA!_

The next thing she knew she had hit the trees, tumbling from branch to branch. Pain emanating from her body with every blow. She tasted blood as the ground neared. She landed on one final branch, hitting her side hard, before she landed on the ground on her back.

"What the…?" A voice said.

"My god…" Another voice said.

Anika rolled to her side and looked at two men standing in front of her. One young and one old. She was shaking and the pain was almost unbearable. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before looking back at the men. A moment later there was more crashing through the trees and a blue sapphire dragon landed next to the young man and then Briam landed just behind her and quickly stepped over her. The two dragon's stood roaring at each other. Briam looked vicious as he looked at one of his own kind. The blue dragon was slightly smaller than Briam and more slender. Anika tried to stay focused but she was having trouble doing so. The fall had disorientated her. She laid back on the ground and closed her eyes, listening to the dragon's growl and roar at each other. When they finally started to calm down she felt Briam's nose touch her side. Pain erupted and she yelled in pain. Briam took his nose away and she could see pain in the dragon's eyes.

_Anika, I am so sorry. _He told her sorrowfully.

_Briam…_ Anika said and put her hand up, placing it on Briam's cheek.

She could still taste blood in her mouth. She tried to get up but it was no use. Briam touched her lightly and licked her face. He hummed a low depressing note. Then he snapped at the old man as he tried to come toward her.

"Call him off." The man told him. "Tell him that I will not harm him and am only trying to help you."

Anika just looked at the man. She had no intention of calling Briam off. He was protecting her. She tried to focus but the pain in her body was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She rolled back onto her back.

"I won't harm you. You're hurt. I just want to help." He told her.

Anika looked at the man again. She didn't know what to do. Briam was still in defensive mode and he was roaring and snapping at the men as they tried to move toward her. Anika put her hand on Briam's leg and before she could decide anything she fell unconscious.

* * *

When Anika woke up she was still underneath Briam but everything was much quieter. The younger of the two men was sitting by the fire while the old man still faced Briam. A sapphire dragon was also nearby. 

"Milady, please tell him to let me pass." The old my old her.

Anika's body hurt more than before. She could barely move any part of her body. She decided that she had nothing to lose by letting him tend to her. _Briam let him pass, please. I need to be looked at. The pain…! _Anika told him weakly. Briam growled at the man but moved behind her. _Thank you._

"Okay…" The man said and moved next to her. He lifted her shirt where her side was the most painful and she noticed a grimace on his face. "We're going to fix you up."

"Who are you?" Anika asked him. "How long was I out?"

"Maybe a few hours. My name is Brom, my companion is Eragon." He told her.

She looked at the young man. He just stood there with a bewildered look on his face.

"And who might you be?" Brom asked gently.

"How do I look?" She asked, avoiding the question.

Brom looked at her but didn't say anything. He looked up at his companion. "Eragon, I need you to boil some water and put cloths in it. Find in my bag a needle and thread."

"What?" Anika said and looked at the young man Eragon.

"A few of your wounds are deep and they need to be closed. The rest I will clean and bandage what I can. You need to rest. I will make you a bed and then we'll move you. Just try and stay calm. You've lost a lot of blood while he kept you from being tended to."

"He's protective." Anika told him.

"I understand. Now stay still." He replied.

Anika nodded, as Brom moved away from her he paused and his eyes lingered on her hand that laid palm up on the ground. He quickly looked away when he noticed her eyes on him. Anika put a hand to her forehead trying to hold back her tears. Briam had lain down and he placed his head next to her, a moan coming from his throat.

_Hang in there baby girl. You can't leave me now. _He told her sadly.

_As long as your with me everything will be okay. _She replied and put a hand on him.

She could feel his strength flow into her, keeping her from losing consciousness. Moments later Brom returned and with Eragon's help lifted her as gently as possible and placed her on a bedroll, covering her with blankets. Brom waited for the water to boil and dipped the rags and the needle into the water before uncovering Anika and placing the hot cloth onto her side. Anika screamed in pain but Eragon helped hold her down as Brom began to work. Briam stayed at her side and the other dragon was only a few yards away watching, a sadness in her eyes.

* * *

When Brom was finished he cleaned from Anika's skin the blood and dirt from her fall. She was hardly conscious from the pain and agony of the suturing and the fall. She looked up into the trees, trying to concentrate on making the pain go away, seeing all of the broken branches from the ordeal. Briam rested his head against hers, his closeness calmed her. 

_I will try and carry some of your __burden. You should not face this pain alone. _Briam told her.

_Please, do what you can. But if you can't I will not think any less of you. I love you sweet dragon. _She replied.

As she laid there she felt Briam join with her and her pain lessened but did not disappear. The bed Brom had made her was comfortable making her feel tired and able to sleep. She tried her hardest not to close her eyes for she was afraid that if sleep took her, she would not wake from it. She was fighting the urge to sleep when she heard the men's' muffled voices.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Eragon's voice reached her.

There was silence before Brom answered him. "If the bleeding stops she has a chance, but you and I are no healer. We can not know for sure whether or not she'll make it through this."

"She's a rider. She's like me. We can't just do nothing." Eragon told him heatedly.

"We didn't do just nothing." Brom replied. "We tended to her wounds and when or if she regains her strength we will give her food and drink. For now we must wait."

The voices stopped. She heard them come around the fire once more. She was just starting to drift off when a different voice sounded in her head.

_I am sorry. _A woman's voice came into her mind. Anika turned her head and looked at the blue dragon. _I am sorry that this happened. I overreacted when your dragon came out of no where. Only he did as well. His defensiveness was over powering._

_Don't worry about it. _Anika told her. _For now I need to rest. I do not have the strength to talk anymore._

_I understand. _The dragon said and bowed her head.

Briam lifted his head and when he did the pain he had been holding for her rushed back and tears came to her eyes. Briam noticed this and gently nuzzled her before laying his head against hers again.

_Rest, I will watch over you. You need to sleep._ He told her.

_I can't. _Anika cried. _What if I don't wake up?_

_You will, I promise you that you will. I will be here the entire time. Even if it's days I will not leave your side. _Briam told her.

Anika nodded and closed her eyes. She let go of her fear and took in Briam's comfort. No more than a few moments passed when she fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream:_

_Anika opened her eyes. She was in a small clearing. A perfect circle with thick trees spreading from it, as far as the eye could see. She stood up and looked around._

"_Briam?" She said allowed. No swooshing of wings was heard and the forest remained silent. "Shit…" She said and ran her fingers through her hair._

_She stood silent and closed her eyes. She let the Rider in her help hone her mind to everything that was going on around her. Trying to pinpoint anything alive close enough for her to feel. Her eyes shot open as the presence of another human reached her. Thoughts filled her head, thoughts that she couldn't understand. She felt eyes on her and slowly turned around. She saw a young man that looked her age if not just a little older. He had dark brown hair, with grey penetrating eyes. He was handsome, and had a muscular build. He looked at her and a small smile graced his lips. It was kind and his eyes looked happy. She had no idea who he was but she felt safe as she looked at him. Knowing that she wasn't alone. She smiled and took a step toward him. His smile __broadened for a moment before his face hardened and a bow appeared in his hand. He raised it, pointing it at her. Anika faltered and took a step back. She turned to run but instead ran into a black cloaked figure. It looked down at her and a horrid stench filled her nostrils. She couldn't see its face but when it spoke a horrible terror filled her._

"_We Ssssee you." It hissed out._

_Anika's eyes grew wide as a fear so strong filled her. Her legs felt like they were glued in place and she couldn't take her eyes off of the thing who stood in front of her. The man started to bend down, his arms coming up to grasp her when an arrow hit it in the arm. The man screamed an awful scream that made Anika clasp her hands over her ears. It had shaken Anika from the fear that had trapped her and she took a few steps back. The cloaked man screamed in rage and fled back into the trees. Once he was gone Anika turned around and saw the young man with his bow still in hand. He was shaking and the look of hatred on his face was so fierce that Anika wasn't sure if she should speak. The moment passed and his face softened. His bow dropped to his side and he took a deep breath, staring at her all the while. He stepped toward her, closing the gap between them. He brushed her face with the back of his fingers and smiled._

"_You must learn fast for there are things that will happen that no one can foresee. You must be able to defend yourself. Do not back down at any costs. Stay safe." He told her sweetly._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

_He got an unusual look on his face and then he disappeared._

"_Wait!" She yelled._

_The woods became silent again. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She shut her eyes and then opened them again. Balian and his family were standing in front of her. Tears sprung to her eyes and she let out a weak laugh._

"_What is going on?" She asked them._

_Boric stepped forward. "There is so little that we know. You left and things have been better than what we expected. You're departure seems to have made everything so abnormally normal."_

"_Normal…?" Anika said and frowned, shaking her head._

"_Sweetie, you know we love you…right?" Molly smiled._

"_Yes, of course, I love you too, but this is getting to be too much. My mind and my body are having a hard time dealing with all of this." She told them._

"_That's why we're here." Egan told her. "Your dreams are the only refuge you have. This is the place where your mind tells you what you need to know. Today it's us; tomorrow it could be a mouse you've seen in the woods. Just know that all of this is as real as you make it out to be, as real as your mind tells you it should be. The things you experience, the things that you see or feel. There is so much that you don't understand and that very few can truly teach you. Listen to Brom, he is wise and knows more than you can imagine. Stay strong and know that we will always be here for you. No matter what happens." He finished._

_Anika stared at them, their words turning inside her head. She looked to Balian and saw such sadness in his eyes. "Balian…" She said looking at him. "Tell me to go home. Tell me that whatever ideas' I have in my head about being a Rider are false and that this has all been some kind of dream. That these things are not what they seem."_

_He smiled at her. "You know as well as I that nothing like that can be said. Everything is real and whether you wanted it or not you are a part of something so huge that you will be revered above all others. With the one known as Eragon you will help people overcome something that they have never had the courage to fight for before. Their freedom…our freedom from Galbatorix is all that matters now. You and your Briam are more valuable to the world than you will ever know. Please try and understand your importance. You are more than you have ever dreamed you'd be. Embrace your gift and you will be free. Stop trying to fight it. I know in your heart you want this life. Your heart says yes where your mind says no. I know your body is weak but it will get stronger. Things will be hard but if you remain strong you will be able to overcome everything that is put in your path. Know I love you but do not hold on to me. Live your life as it comes at you. I will continue with my life and when we meet next I hope we are both happier than when we parted." He said and paused. "I'll be seeing you." With his last words said Balian winked at her and the goofy grin Anika knew so well appeared on his face._

_The family disappeared one at a time, Balian being the last. Anika tried to will them back with her mind but nothing happened. The woods were quiet once more. She circled the clearing and noticed a path that hadn't been there before. The suns rays were shinning through the trees, illuminating the path. Anika stalled only a moment, Balian's words ringing in her head, before she quickly started to run down the path. The suns light seemed to grow as she ran further. The light grew so bright that it turned into a white light blinding her. Everything seemed to disappear around her, leaving her running blind through the light…_

Everything was black for a moment before her eyes cracked open. The trees canopy visible though the light was fading from the sky. She turned her head slowly and noticed Briam still lying next to her. His eyes were shut, his breathing deep as he slept. She tried to lift her hand to touch him but only her fingers made any movement. She felt weaker than she ever had before; unsure of what was going on. She turned her head at the sound of breaking twigs. Brom was starting a fire as Eragon leaned against a tree, looking at his dragon.

"Eragon, will you please go fetch me some more wood." Brom told him.

"We have plenty." Eragon told him. Brom must have given him a hard look, for Eragon left with the blue dragon.

Anika looked at Brom. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Anika frowned at him. "Not so good." She said weakly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." He told her. "We've had Briam fly you over us during the day so we can continue our journey. It's been slow and we've stopped a lot, but we've managed to keep moving ahead."

"And where are _we_ going?" Anika asked.

"We'll talk about that when you feel better." He smiled. Anika nodded. "This is the first time he has slept." Brom told her looking at Briam. "He's been keeping an ever watching eye on you since we've met. He's very fond of you. How old is Briam?" Brom inquired as he took boiling water and cloths over to her.

"Almost two months." She replied, then realized something. "I never told you his name." Anika frowned at him.

Brom looked at her. "I know you didn't. Briam told me his name. As well as yours Anika." He replied.

"How?" Anika asked him.

"He can enter anyone's mind if he wants to. I spoke with him briefly. He didn't let on to anything other than your name and his. He is a beautiful young dragon." Brom smiled at her.

"Thank you." Anika said, her face softening.

"Shut your eyes." Brom told her.

Anika closed her eyes and felt the rag brush her wounds. It was painful but not unbearable this time. She could hear Brom muttering something underneath his breath, sending a sensation over her skin, before he touched the rag to her skin again. She wasn't sure what he was saying but whatever it was helped to ease the pain.

"You need to rest." He said, putting the water and rags aside.

"I seem to have done a lot of that already." She told him.

He smiled. "Yes, but you have not recovered enough to do anything else."

Anika nodded, "Fine."

"Good girl." Brom smiled and walked away.

Anika turned her head to look at Briam. He was still sound asleep. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. It was soothing and helped her fall back asleep. Sleep that was peaceful and, to her relief, dreamless.


	9. Starting Out

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Read and Review pretty please! **

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Nine: Starting Out_**

Over the next few days Anika regained most of her strength and her appetite had returned with full force. Briam never left her side and was being far too over protective of her. She loved her dragon but he was starting to get on her nerves. Brom hadn't been able to touch her since she was conscious for the better part of a day.

_He needs to check my wounds. _Anika told him.

_He's done his job. Your body can take care of it's self now. _Briam added.

_I can not go on without healing. Brom has been nothing but good to us. You're just cranky because you haven't eaten in over three days. _She told him angrily.

_That's not true. I'm upset that you are so eager to trust these men._

_Please tell me that you aren't serious. Eragon is another Rider like us and you want to turn him away? _She shot at him, frowning.

_We don't know what side he is on. _Briam stated.

_Than why don't you ask him? You can touch his mind just as you can mine. _Anika told him.

_Fine._ Briam said and stood.

Anika was shocked when he strutted over to Eragon, his head held high, his chest out. He was trying to be look intimidating and he was doing a good job at it. Eragon's dragon came forward, growling, but fell back as Briam snapped his teeth at her with a roar.

_Briam, please be reasonable. Don't overdo it. _Anika told him.

_Whose side are you on?_ The blue dragon asked Anika, walking over to her, but keeping her distance.

She looked at Eragon who was glaring up at Briam. Brom was standing there with a curious look on his face. Anika looked back at the dragon and stood up. _It's all right. Please come to me._

_I ask my question again. _The dragon said.

_What is your name? _Anika asked.

_My name is Saphira. Now –_

_My name is Anika if you didn't know and Briam and I have every intention of helping to destroy Galbatorix and bringing freedom back to the land. _Anika interrupted her, answering her question. _And you and Eragon?_

She paused for a moment. _Eragon and I are tracking the Ra'zac to avenge his uncle's death. I intend to fight against Galbatorix but Eragon still has yet to fully decide. Everything is very new to us as well. I am not two months old yet and Eragon is young. I have every confidence that we will be fighting at your side. The dragon riders are born again and together we will restore the world to what it was before The Fall._

Anika smiled. _I look forward to working with you and Eragon. Briam is too, he just doesn't know it yet._

_I'll have to speak with him. _Saphira told her.

_I'd like that very much. He needs to get away from me for a while. You two should go hunting. When was the last time you fed?_

_Two days ago. I have been staying with Eragon, waiting for this moment. Both of us have been eager to speak with both of you._

_And I you. _Anika told her, still smiling. _There are so many things to learn and together we should be able to accomplish whatever we set out to do._

_I agree._ Saphira told her, a smile in her eyes.

"Your dragon is insufferable!" Eragon said walking up to Anika.

Anika laughed. "Why?"

"He's demanding, he's arrogant, he thinks he knows everything, he's…he's…" He said and stopped.

"He's male, just like you." Anika told him and walked over to Briam. _I thought you were going to be nice?_

_I tried but he's the most arrogant human I have ever met. _Briam told her.

Anika laughed. _Funny, he said the same thing about you._

"Has everyone had a chance to introduce themselves?" Brom asked.

"Eragon and I haven't spoken much but other than that, yes." Anika replied.

"Okay, we should leave a soon as possible." Brom told them.

"I agree." Anika said. "Though first we should discuss if Briam and I are to accompany you on your quest. Who are you really Brom?" Anika asked.

Brom looked at her with an unreadable look. "I am but a village storyteller who is accompanying this young man on a quest to avenge his uncle's death. I am but an old man, as you can see, but I have knowledge that may help you and your dragon."

"What do you mean?" Anika asked.

"He knows things." Eragon told her. "He knows more about dragons and riders than anyone I have ever met. He can help."

"Why should I believe anything you say? You have saved my life Brom and for that I am grateful but you have not shown or said anything to convince me that going with you is the right thing to do. The only reason I would go without any explanation is because of Eragon and Saphira. I don't think I can pass up the opportunity to travel with another rider. I am just worried about myself and my dragon."

"And you should be. I must warn you that if you accompany us there will be danger along the way. Together we will be able to overcome those obstacles but alone I fear that you will not survive. I can teach you things. Please decide soon for we must press on." Brom told her.

Anika looked up at Briam. _What do you think?_

_I think we should go with them. Brom makes a good point. There is strength in numbers. Alone would only put us in more danger. You know as well as I that we will be hunted if we are seen. _He replied.

_I agree._ Anika said and looked at Brom. "We will go." She told him.

"That is good to hear." Brom said with relief in his voice.

"Let's leave then." Anika said impatiently and made to get onto Briam's back.

"Wait…" Brom said and put his arm out toward her. Briam snapped at him sending him backward. "Sorry." He said looking at Briam. "I just think that we should stick together on the ground. The dragons' will have to fly high above in order to remain unseen. So if you would please walk with us, it would be greatly appreciated." Brom said calmly.

Briam's head moved over her shoulder and they eyed him. _I guess I should walk._ Anika sighed and rested her head against his.

_I am here for you. I will not be far. _He said and took a few steps backward, letting a small roar out. _Are you coming? _He asked Saphira as he propelled himself into the sky.

_See you soon little one. _Anika heard the blue dragon say to her rider before following Briam into the sky.

"Alright than, let's get moving." Anika said and started through the woods.

They walked most the day. When they stopped to rest Brom and Eragon would spare with each other. Brom besting Eragon every time. Briam and Saphira were to stay away until nightfall where it was too dark to spot them in the sky. After the first night and watching several sparing matches between the two men Anika decided sitting at the side lines was not for her.

"Let me give it a try." Anika told Brom. "Sit down Eragon. Hand me the sword." She said holding out her hand.

"I don't think so." Eragon laughed.

"I am older than you and probably more experienced, and I grew up with two boys. I think I can manage it." Anika told him and drew herself to her full height. She was still an inch or so shorter than he but she got her point across. He put the wooden sword into her hand.

"Let's see it then." Eragon grinned and stepped aside.

Anika took her place before Brom and before she could ready herself he took the first swing. She parried it quickly and dodged another attack, swinging the blade up and striking at his side. He parried her blow. The fight was very short for he bested her with his next swing. Anika wanted to go again and even though Brom thought it better for her to take it easy they did go again and Anika lasted a little longer. She learned from each one and lengthened the time of the fight. Soon they were minutes in length and Anika felt confident that she could best the old man.

"Very good." Brom smiled at her, after he bested her again. "I hate to admit it Eragon but this girl knows what she's doing." He told the boy before turning back to Anika. "You learn fast. You have some work to do but it can be done in little time."

"Thank you." Anika grinned at him. "Again?" She asked.

"Again!" Brom yelled and took the first swing.

Anika improved as the day wore on, asking to spar whenever they stopped. She had yet to win against Eragon but she wasn't discouraged. Anika was pleased with the rate she was learning. She wanted to learn as much as she could, for her sake and for Briam's. She had fought a few times with Balian and Egan but she didn't know as much as the two men she fought against now. There was much to learn but she was confident that she would master it in time.

The days were long and the pace slow. Her feet and legs, as well as her back, were killing her from the walking and climbing that needed to be done. She fought several times with Brom about staying grounded when she wanted so much to be on Briam's back. She talked with him often, Saphira added to the conversation on occasion. Eragon tried to at times but Anika had learned quickly how to keep him from her mind. She had just the slightest advantage against Eragon when it came to knowing her dragon and the things that could be done with their connection. She didn't brag about it or try and prove her worth, only did things the way she always did only to find Eragon lacking. He was a fast learner though.

* * *

Brom showed his worth as a friend and teacher. He taught both Anika and Eragon as much as he could along the way. Mostly about fighting and as much information he could about dragons. Although, being a girl it seemed that he watched her more than Eragon. If she had trouble climbing a deep ditch or scaling small mountains in their path he would help with the kindness of a father. As much as Anika appreciated his kindness and help she felt that she needed to prove herself able to do such tasks. Most of the time in the end she was forced to accept Brom's hand as her footing slipped or her strength waned. Eragon and he argued about petty things and things that Eragon wanted to know but Brom wouldn't say. Anika stayed a few steps behind during moments like this, taking in the information that was said or just trying to stay out of the way. Brom seemed to appreciate her distance at moments like this and even more when she outsmarted Eragon shooting down his words with her own. He was an immature boy but he was a Rider nonetheless and she had respect for him.

_It was amazing. _She told Briam as they started to walk again after stopping for a rest and a sparing session. _I am getting better at the sword._

_So I've seen. I've been watching you. _Briam told her, his voice was proud.

_How has your flight been today?_

_Uneventful. I am happy that night is approaching. I could use a rest._

_And I could use the company. These men are fine for a short period of time. If I had it my way I'd be up there with you. _Anika told him.

_I'd like that just as much as you. _Briam said and their connection fell to only feelings and images.

"By midday tomorrow we should reach Therinsford." Brom told them as he made a fire.

The dragons' came swooping down from the sky, landing next to their Rider's.

_Briam…_ Anika smiled at him.

_Ani… _He said and gently touched her arm. She gently scratched under his chin. He hummed with contentment.

"And what are we going to do while in Therinsford?" Anika asked Brom.

"We'll need to find mounts and supplies to carry us to the next city. We will stay only as long as necessary. I wish to be out of the city by nightfall, early morning at the latest. We can not linger in any one place for long. We do not what to draw attention to ourselves."

"I understand." Anika told him.

"Why can we not stay longer? We need to recuperate from the journey so far." Eragon protested.

"Eragon, has he not become our teacher and friend? We are to respect our elders. Do not question him." Anika said and she rolled out her bedroll.

"I like this girl." Brom grinned at Eragon, who scoffed back. Anika just grinned at him. "She knows how to work a person to her advantage."

"I'm sure she does." Eragon said under his breath.

Briam growled at Eragon who quickly fell silent. _His attitude has not improved any._

_I think he's getting a little better. _Anika replied to her dragon.

_Are you ready to sleep? _Briam asked her.

_More than you know. My body is sore from the walking and sparing. Soon we'll be moving to real swords if we can get our hands on two more. _She told him.

_Just don't hurt him too badly. _Briam said a smile in his voice.

Anika smiled at him and laid on her bedroll. "Goodnight." She said to Brom and Eragon.

"Goodnight." Brom said sweetly. Eragon only smiled briefly to her.

She made herself comfortable and then Briam lay next to her, putting his body against hers. His body warmed her. She fell asleep as images from his day in the sky moved through her head. To be able to see what he saw would have been an experience. Soon enough they would be able to have such an experience.

* * *

Once morning came breakfast was eaten and they were on their way again. The dragons' were in the air and were near the city long before the Anika and the men. Anika was excited to see Therinsford. It was a new place and she had been so secluded in her village that this was the most excitement that she'd seen in years. This and Briam, he still remained the best thing in her life, the most exciting, and the closest friend she had ever and _will _ever have.

"I think I see the outer wall." Anika grinned at Brom.

"Mm-hm." Brom grinned back.

"Come on." Anika said and took the old man's hand. She missed the disgusted look he gave her. "This is exciting." She said as she pulled him faster down the trail.

"It's not that exciting. We're practically fugitives." Eragon told her.

"You can take the 'practically' out of it." Anika smiled letting go of Brom's hand. "That's one reason why it's so exciting."

"Hmph." Brom said and shook his head.

"Oh come on." Anika said looking between the men. "You can't worry so much. Worry is more noticeable than a comfortable excitement for being here. It comes off as happy and happy isn't as suspicious as looking so hard and worried. Loosen up." She told them and took the lead.

They came to a bridge in the road with a man guarding it, asking for payment in order for them to cross. Brom said a few words to him but ended up having to pay the man's fee. It was only after they had crossed safely that Anika realized the several coins that were in Brom's hand with a dagger as well. She laughed and shook her head. It was a surprising amount and Eragon seemed to be impressed by Brom's actions.

Once in the city they went straight to the stables to find their mounts. Brom and Eragon went to the stable owner while Anika browsed through the stall, seeing what horses' were there. She looked in nearly every stall before one in particular caught her eye. She heard it wildly neighing out behind the stables. Anika went to see what was going on to find a fit looking horse being held by men. He was thrashing around trying to get free. Anika watched them, feeling sorry for the animal. It wasn't until a third man came and struck the horse in the side.

"Hey!" Anika said and ran out toward them. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Stand back!" One of the men yelled.

They managed to get the horse into a pen, the gate closed behind the men. Anika jumped the fence and as the horse reared, the men scattered, only to have one fall. The horse ran toward him ready to come down on top of him when Anika stepped in front of him. She reached out with her mind trying to touch his enough to tell him that she was a friend. He panicked as her mind connected with his but she managed to get in and show him a calming picture. The horse backed up but his ears were flat against his head and he eyed her madly.

"It's okay." Anika told him, looking him over.

He was beautiful. He stood no shorter than fifteen hands. His mane and tail were long and flowing as he shook his head and tail. He was buckskin in color, the most beautiful horse Anika had ever seen. She stood her ground and waited for him to calm down. Once his ears came forward and he eyed her she touched his mind again, showing him an image of open fields that they had passed. He nickered but stood his ground. It seemed like ages had passed before the horse slowly walked up to her, believing that she was no enemy. Anika grinned as she stroked the horse's forehead. He rested his head against her and she ran her hands down his neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" Brom's voice said to her.

She turned to him. He didn't look happy with her. They were supposed to be lying low. "They were hurting him. I'll take him." She told the stable owner.

"How much for this one?" Brom asked him.

"I won't take anything for him. If she thinks she can handle him take the beast off of my hands. He is nothing but trouble." The man told them.

Anika grinned and waited as Brom finished his business and tack for the horse was brought to her. Anika was surprised as to how calm and gentle the horse was, even after she tacked and mounted him. She took him through the motions around the pen before thinking it time to get him out of there. The men who had taken him into the pen were shocked as she rode the horse from the pen and stopped by Eragon and Brom.

"Go to the far side of Therinsford and I'll meet you there." He told them.

Anika nodded and Eragon, who held their two horses' reins, meant to protest but Brom had gone. She just laughed at him. Brom had gotten a beautiful white horse that looked like he had cost much and Eragon had a sturdy looking horse, light bay in color. They went to the far side of the city and waited for Brom to get there. It didn't take long and soon they were heading away from the city, continuing their journey.

* * *

They rode hard all day, wanting to move as fast as possible. Anika was filled in on what happened in Carvahall and the reason for their haste to keep moving and to find the creatures known as the Ra'zac. Anika understood and had no qualms with their reasons. She had her own to fight for. She needed to ensure the safety of her own family. One she hoped to return to in the future. 


	10. Flying

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see from Eragon. See chapter one.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and for those who reviewed thank you SO much. I really appreciate it. Hope you all like the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Flying**_

They had stopped again for the night and Anika was excited to have time to rest. She dismounted and Briam and Saphira landed moments later. Briam walked up to Anika and nudged her affectionately. Anika stroked him and kissed his nose. He hummed and laid behind her. She sat down and leaned against him.

"I'm so happy to be still for a moment." She told her dragon and closed her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Eragon asked and handed her a piece of fruit.

"Thank you." She told him taking it.

Briam's eyes followed him. They still weren't on the best of terms. Anika just smiled and bit into the apple. Brom and Eragon made a stew and soon their stomachs were full and everyone was content for the time being.

_Do you think they're okay? _Anika asked Briam.

_Balian and the family?_

_Yes._

_I think that they are fine. I think that the danger passed over them and that one day when you return everything will be as it should be._

_Thank you._ Anika smiled and stroked his scales.

"Are you doing alright?" Brom asked her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"You've been quiet tonight. You're usually more talkative." He told her.

She smiled. "Thanks for the concern but I just have a lot on my mind."

"Your family?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm sure they are just fine. If anything we're in more danger than them. What happened in Carvahall shouldn't have spilled into the other villages. Everything should be fine." He told her.

"I know." She replied. "But I still worry." He nodded. "But thank you." She said and touched his arm.

"You're welcome." He smiled and returned to his saddle and sat, leaning against it.

Soon after that a small amount of fighting was done and then they went to bed. As much as learning to fight was important being rested was also needed. Tonight Anika climbed up onto Briam's back and laid on her stomach in the open spot at the base of his neck. When he was lying down it made a decent place to lay and it was a nice change from the ground.

When Anika woke up she was no longer in the clearing. Briam was walking through the woods. She sat up to see Eragon walking with Saphira while Brom rode in between them. She sat up and stretched.

_Morning. _Briam told her sweetly.

_Morning. _She replied. "What's going on?" She asked aloud.

_You'll see. _Briam told her.

"We're almost there." Brom told her.

She just looked around the forest and soon it petered off and a high ledge was visible.

_Holy…_ She said and Briam shook his head and his unique laughter filled the air.

"I want to make you both something." Brom told them.

"What is it?" Anika asked dropping from Briam's back.

"You'll see." Brom said and dismounted. "Hand me that leather."

Before their eyes Brom bent and formed the leather, cutting long strips and put all the pieces together. When he was finished he had created two things that looked similar to the horses' saddles. He had one that was a little larger than the other and placed it in front of Anika and Briam, the other in front of Eragon and Saphira.

"Is that what I think it is?" Anika grinned.

"Yes it is." Brom smiled.

"It's a dragon saddle." Eragon said and grinned at her.

"Show me how to put it on." Anika smiled at Brom. Excitement rose inside of her and she looked over the edge and then back at Briam. _This is going to be fun. _She told him.

Brom showed her and Eragon how to put the saddles on and how to adjust them and how to strap their legs in so they wouldn't fall off. Anika was very excited and was eager to get on top of Briam. When she climbed into the saddle Brom tightened the straps and then patted her thigh.

"You're ready." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

_Are you ready?_ Briam asked her.

_Stop talking and let's go. _Anika smiled at him.

Briam's unique laugh boomed out of him and in a split second he had jumped from the ledge, gaining speed as he dove toward the river. When he pulled out of the dive just above the river he put his front feet into the water.

_Glorious! _His voice said happily.

Anika laughed, holding on tight to the saddle. Briam and Saphira raced over the river and then veered up into the sky. All their riders could do was hang on and enjoy the ride. When the dragons' slowed high in the sky Anika let go with her hands and put her arms out to the side feeling the wind move over her. When she put her hands back on the saddle she glanced at Eragon who was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked him over the noise of rushing air.

"Nothing." He told her.

They flew for a while longer before finding Brom on the ground and landing in a small clearing where he was waiting for them.

"That was great!" Anika said as she stepped down from the saddle. Brom laughed.

_We'll have to fly again soon. _Briam said and nudged his rider.

_Yes we will. _Anika grinned at him, stroking his neck.

"Now that you two have had your fun, we should keep moving." Brom told us.

"Zane…" Anika said and her horse walked up to her, even though he was uneasy around her dragon. "Good boy." She said and stroked his neck. "Alright, let's go." She said and pulled herself into the saddle.

"Can't we rest for a little while?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, riding a horse is all the rest you need." Anika told him. "The only thing more relaxing than riding a horse is riding a dragon. So mount up." She finished.

Brom laughed again as Eragon mounted Cadoc. Anika smiled, pleased with herself. Briam let out a small moan and Anika looked at him.

_Be careful. _He told her.

_I will. You be careful too. Stay high. We'll fly again soon._ She told him and moved Zane forward.


	11. Yazuac

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from Eragon is not mine. Everything else is. Some of the dialoge and stuff is from the book, so yeah...**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter finally. I hope you like it. Reviews are awesome!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Yazuac**_

Her horse Zane was truly impressive with his speed and endurance. He was a magnificent animal. All three horses' worked hard and held up against the tasks that their riders put them through. They were tested as their journey brought them over vast plains. Nothingness lying out before them. There a storm erupted with winds that were so fierce the dragons' were forced to land. Briam and Saphira did their best to keep their wings close to their bodies but every time a huge gust came it would catch their wings and risk sending them reeling into the air. They helped each other as best they could. Eragon and Anika dismounted to help their dear friends. Anika took hold of Briam's wings and helped push them against his body. It was hard work and was hard on the dragons' and their riders. There was no word for the relief felt once the storm passed.

Once the wind died down and the land became quiet they were left to trudge the plains continuing the search for the Ra'zac. Brom's tracking skills proved to be extensive; knowing where they went by the way the ground was worn. Anika felt that there was more to him than he was letting on. He knew so much. She had never met anyone who knew as much as him, that is, no one but her father. He still held the top spot in her mind.

"Will we be there soon?" Anika asked, her lips parched.

"Yes." Brom told her.

They had been able to refill their waterskins during the storm but they were again running low on water. The Ninor River lay next to the city and they were eager to be able to drink as much water as they desired.

_What do you see?_ She asked Briam.

_There is a city ahead of us. It's very quiet. Should I fly ahead? _

_No. We'll be there soon and if anyone is there we can not risk you being seen. _She told him.

When the city of Yazuac came into site the pace quickened. They were all eager for the food and drink that they would get while in the city. There was only silence as they entered the city. Brom stopped at the first house.

"There are no dogs' barking." Eragon pointed out.

"No." Brom replied.

"Doesn't that mean something?" Eragon asked.

"…No." Brom replied again.

"Don't you think someone would have seen us by now?" Eragon asked.

"Yes." Brom told him.

"Then why don't they come out?" Eragon asked.

Anika moved Zane to a nearby alley and looked down it. _Something is wrong. _She thought.

"Perhaps they're afraid." Brom replied to Eragon's question.

"It could be a trap. What if the Ra'zac are waiting for us?" Eragon asked.

Anika looked to the sky. The dragons' were too high to see from the ground. She opened her mind and Briam's concern moved through her. _Yeah, me too. _She told him.

"Anika…"

She turned her head. Brom was making his way around the city. Anika turned Zane and went after Brom, Eragon taking up the rear. They entered the city from the side and slowly made their way through.

"Oh my God." Anika said putting a hand over her mouth.

"God's above." Eragon whispered.

In front of them was a mound of bodies. Old men, young men, women still holding their children. Young lovers holding each other. Anika leaned to the side and vomited. She wiped her mouth and looked back at the heap. No one had been spared.

"Who would do this?" Anika asked, tears in her eyes.

She looked at Eragon who looked the same as she. Her mind returned to Balian and his family, thinking how if this happened here than it could happen anywhere.

"Do you want to wait outside the city for me?" Brom asked them.

Anika shook her head. "No…I'll stay." Eragon told him. "Who would do…" He said, not able to finish.

"Those who love the pain and suffering of others. They wear many faces and go by many disguises, but there is only one name for them: evil. There is no understanding it. All we can do is pity and honor the victims." Brom told them. He dismounted Snowfire and walked around, examining the ground carefully. "The Ra'zac passed this way," he said slowly, "but this wasn't their doing. This is Urgal work; the spear is of their make. A company of them came though here, perhaps as many as a hundred. It's odd; I know of only a few instances where they have gathered in such…" He knelt and examined a footprint intently.

Anika looked away and moved Zane away from the corpses. She turned as she heard Brom curse and he ran back to Snowfire jumping onto his back. "Ride! There are still Urgals here!" He yelled kicking Snowfire forward.

Anika's stomach turned and she quickly pushed Zane forward after Eragon and Brom. They were nearly out of the city when her palm started tingling. She looked at Eragon, seeing him glance at his own palm. Panic grew inside of her. She witnessed Eragon get punched out of his saddle by a large beast before another jumped in front of Zane. He reared and she fell from his back. He took off, the fear she felt from him adding to her own. She quickly moved backward, away from the beast. She turned to get up but her ankle was grabbed and she was lifted off of the ground. She was thrown through the air and she landed hard but quickly got to her feet, running from the city. She was nearly clear of the buildings when she was hit hard, landing near the Ninor River. She had no weapon. Fear was starting to control her as her adrenaline raced through her body. She quickly got to her feet. She stood her ground and faced the beast. It was twice her size and it looked at her evilly. It lunged at her and she sidestepped and punched it hard causing it to hardly move. Her eyes grew wide as it towered over her. It gripped her and tossed her like a piece of meat. Realizing that she was no match for it she quickly got to her feet again and made a run for it. Another Urgal had joined the first and quickly pursued her. She looked at the river and thought of how she could use it as an advantage. Nothing was coming to her. She looked over her shoulder, quickly ducking as the Urgal took a swing at her. She managed to gain distance ahead of them. She glanced over her shoulder to see them further behind her. For a moment she thought she was going to be able to outrun but then she tripped. Her ankle twisted and she didn't have enough time to get up. The Urgals were closing in on her. She turned and without thinking she raised her hand and words came out that she had never even heard before.

"Letta!" She screamed, her palm glowing. The Urgals stopped in front of her. She suddenly felt extremely weak and she fell backward. _Briam…_She thought trying to reach out to him then she lost consciousness.

_Dream:_

_Anika stood amongst the trees. Her eyes shut, head back. There were orange flames surrounding her, wind swirling around her causing the flames to begin to spiral. She opened her eyes and they were orange as she looked through the flames. Her vision changed, moving through the forest until her eyes beheld a hooded man with a bow in his hand. The wind accelerated and the hood was blown off of him. It was the dark haired man she had seen before. A look of confusion crossed his face before a smile appeared and he started to walk in her direction. Time seemed to accelerate, her eyes returned to normal and the man now stood in front of her._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_I am a friend and am here to help." He replied._

"_Please…" She said staring into his eyes. "Tell me your name."_

"_Magic is very powerful. Use it wisely." He smiled and then he disappeared._

Anika slowly opened her eyes. She was in the forest near the Ninor River. Briam was lying next to her. He noticed her stirring and put his head over hers.

_How are you feeling? _The orange dragon asked. Anika just groaned. _What happened? Two Urgals were about to kill you. I managed to kill them just in time. It was odd. They were advancing as I was flying down to you but they all of a sudden stopped, a light appeared from your palm._

_It was magic. _She told him. _I think I used magic._

"How are you feeling?" Eragon said coming over to her.

"Weak." Anika replied and sat up. She turned herself and leaned against Briam. "What happened? Where are we?"

"South." Eragon replied. "We picked up the Ra'zac trail again and are heading south. As for what happened, I don't know. You tell me. What happened to you? Everything happened so fast I didn't know where you were." He told her.

"I was near the river." Anika told him. "Briam didn't tell you anything?" She asked.

"I don't think he cares to speak with me unless forced. He's kept to himself, ever at your side."

"Hm." She said and smiled at her dragon. He nuzzled her cheek. "I discovered something about myself." She said as she scratched underneath Briam's chin. "I voiced a word I had never heard before that stopped the Urgals in their tracks. I don't know how it happened. They were advancing on me so fast, I raised my hand and it just came out and that's the last thing I remember." She told Eragon.

Eragon smiled. "Looks like both of us have discovered something about ourselves."

"What happened?" She inquired.

"I used magic and I think you did too." He grinned.

"Is that even possible?" She asked.

"It is. As Riders we are able to use magic. Though it has many limitations. It has everything to do with the ancient language and your own strength. Brom explained some of it to me while you were unconscious."

"How long have I been out?" Anika asked.

"Almost a day. Whatever word you used was powerful. If you use a spell more powerful than your own strength it will kill you. You, both of us, are going to have to be careful."

"I guess so." Anika said and looked at her hand.

Anika sat a moment longer composing herself before going to the fire. Brom was sitting there with a bandaged arm. Anika inquired about it and he and Eragon both told her their own story of what happened. It had been an ordeal for all of them. Eragon was the only one who seemed to come away with no injury. Anika's body was sore from being thrown, small scrapes covered her arms while there were bruising covering parts of her body. Saphira had brought back a deer for food and Anika ate happily, recuperating. When they were all done eating it was time to rest for the night before they hit the trail hard in the morning. For a while they were all quiet, content just to try and relax as best they could. At first both Eragon and Brom wanted to hear about what had happened to Anika but she was firm at not wanting to talk about it. She was unsure of what had happened and until she understood it better she didn't want to get her hopes up or have Brom shoot her down after telling him about the experience she had had. Brom didn't pressure her though. He seemed to know what had happened without her having to say anything, she appreciated that and for his silence. Eragon was proud of himself for what happened but Anika was a little less excited. Knowing that she was able to use magic was just another obstacle to overcome. She was still reeling from the fact that she was a Dragon Rider with a massive beast only feet away from her that was hers and hers alone. Magic was just one more thing to learn and try and wrap her head around. She was more than willing to learn and to work hard to be the best that she could; the only problem was that the whole idea of everything that had changed was discouraging to her, thinking that she would never be ready to fight and do the things that she would need to do. Eragon was more confident than she, over confident, cocky even. He thought he could do everything and could do it well. They were both at different ends of the spectrum with their skills and confidence levels. Or perhaps it was Eragon's immaturity that caused the issues.

As they sat there Eragon tried to pry information out of Brom but whatever they had talked about while she was unconscious had been enough for Brom and would not answer any more of his questions. Eragon always had a question. Anika found it annoying most of the time but his asking also allowed her to hear the information as well which was something that she too was craving. She wanted to know as much as possible but she didn't want to frustrate and annoy Brom with too many questions. He seemed to be the kind who would keep you in the dark because you were annoying him so.

When the sun had been down for a while Brom fell asleep leaving Anika and Eragon alone by the fire. The two dragons' were also asleep near their Riders'. For a while they were quiet but Anika's curiosity about magic and what Brom had told him made her speak up; she asked Eragon about it.

"He scolded me at first. But at the same time he knows that I, we, need to know something about magic to help us in the future. We need to know how to use it. It could be the difference between victory or defeat." He told her.

"If we can learn to control it." Anika told him.

"We will learn." He told her confidently.

"You didn't feel the same thing I did." Anika told him. "I was scared." She felt Briam watching her.

"It will get better." He told her. "We will learn and in the end it will all be worth it. Besides, you may have more potential for magic. You stopped them in their steps. I shot a flaming arrow at them. Still impressive but not as impressive as physically stopping them." Eragon told her.

She just looked at him. _I don't think he understands. _She told Briam. _Could you feel my fear?_

_Like it was my own. _Briam replied. _But he is right. You will learn and you will no longer be afraid. It will be useful, very useful. Tell Brom the word you used and what happened. He will want to help you. He is here to help and guide both you and Eragon. Let him in._

_Alright. _Anika told him. "I'm going to get to bed." She told Eragon and walked over to Briam.

She lay down on the ground up against his side. He nuzzled her gently and bid her goodnight before placing his wing over her, keeping her warm. She lay there looking at his membranous wing thinking about all the events that had happened. The Small's came to her mind and she hoped that they were alright. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her. When it finally did the last thing she thought was the hope that no dreams would come to her.


	12. Magic

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_**Chapter Twelve: Magic**_

* * *

They rose early in the morning and quickly got the horses' tacked up and ready to go. They started off and for a while everyone was silent. Anika and Briam talked to one another, taking in the comfort of his voice and the pictures he showed her of the forest as he flew overhead. She wished she could be up there with him but she also knew that staying with Brom and Eragon was important.

"Brom?" Anika said.

"Yes Ani?" He replied. This was the first time the nickname had been used and it made her falter. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk about what happened, about what I did." She told him.

"Alright." Brom said gently.

"Letta…letta is the word I used." She told him.

"Letta…" He said and thought a moment. "How did you come up with that?"

"I have no idea. It just came out. I was panicked and I put my hand out and the word just came out and the Urgals stopped in their tracks. That was the last thing I remember. I passed out right after it happened." She told him.

"I can see why now. The word _letta _means stop. You stopped them with magic which must have taken a lot of strength. You're lucky it didn't kill you, very lucky. I was worried something like that might have happened when you remained unconscious for so long."

"But how can I use magic if I never even knew I was capable of it before? How can it just come out like that?" She asked.

"You are a Rider now. Extraordinary things will happen to you on a daily basis. Riders' have the ability to use magic so you do now. Both of you are a wonder to me, especially Eragon. No Rider as young as you has ever performed magic like that before." He told the young Rider. Eragon beamed at his words. "You are extraordinary too Ani. You have done a very difficult task and have lived to tell the tale."

"Can you teach us?" Anika asked. "So we can learn our limits and better our skills."

"I know many techniques you can practice that will give you strength and control, but you cannot gain the discipline of the Riders overnight." Brom told them. "You both will have to amass it on the run. It will be hard in the beginning, but the rewards will be great."

His words comforted Anika and Eragon became even more eager to learn to use magic. Brom gave them a quick lesson on how to use it. Telling them that they had to be able to summon the power at will, from inside of them. Once the magic is there you either use it or let it fade away, and once it's released there is no going back. You can not stop the magic once the words have been said and the magic has been released, if the magic is going to kill you there is nothing you can do about it. Making knowing their own strength that much more important.

Brom leaned down from his saddle and picked up a handful of pebbles. He tossed all but two aside and handed one to Eragon and one to Anika. Anika looked at the pebble and then back at Brom. "This is your training." He told them.

Eragon looked back at him confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," said Brom impatiently. "That's why I'm teaching you and not the other way around. Now stop talking or we'll never get anywhere. What I want you to do is lift the rock off your palm and hold it in the air for as long as you can. The words you're going to use are _stenr reisa._ Say them."

"Stenr reisa." Anika and Eragon said together.

"Good. Go ahead and try." Brom told them.

Anika stared at the pebble. She watched Eragon as he concentrated on the pebble. She watched waiting for something to happen. "This is impossible." He said.

"No," Said Brom gruffly. "_I'll _say when it's impossible or not. Fight for it! Don't give in this easily. Try again."

Anika watched as Eragon tried again. He closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to build up the power to lift the stone. She watched and the stone wobbled into the air, his palm glowing, it was airborne briefly before it fell back into his hand. A smiled graced her lips as she looked at the sense of accomplishment that came across his face.

"How do you feel?" Anika asked him.

"A little tired." Eragon replied with a grin.

Anika grinned back at him. "How'd you do it?" She asked him.

"I dug through my mind till I reached what I felt yesterday and dug into that and said the words and it rose." He told her. "It's like a build up of…it's hard to explain."

Anika nodded. "Give it a try." Brom told her gently.

She smiled at him and opened her hand, staring down at the pebble. She took a deep breath and let it out. She kept her eyes on the pebble and tried following Eragon's lead. She dug through her consciousness trying to find the energy that Eragon said he had used. For a moment she was discouraged but then she felt something that was new and yet familiar. She tapped into it.

"Stenr reisa." Anika spoke the words and the pebble rose into the air. She watched as her palm glowed as the pebble hovered over it. She held it longer than Eragon and felt accomplished as the pebble fell back into her hand. She felt the small drain of energy but she couldn't hide the smile that crossed her face. She was excited. She hadn't felt this excited since she her first flight with Briam. "Wow." She said and looked at Brom and Eragon.

Brom laughed. "Well done!" He grinned. "Eragon can fight but you my dear, can do magic."

Anika grinned at him. She was proud of herself. She had felt below Eragon in fighting and confidence. This one thing she did well and it was something important.

_Well done! _Briam told her proudly. _We may make a Dragon Rider out of you yet! _He teased.

_Very funny. _Anika told him with a raised brow.

_Only kidding. _Briam told her.

_If you weren't you would have been in trouble. _She told him, though she knew he could hear the smile on her face.

Brom had told Eragon to try again. She watched him before trying it again herself. They continued with the lesson most of the day. When they were done both Anika and Eragon were tired and Eragon was ill-tempered. Anika proved to be gifted in this area and was able to hold the pebble for several seconds without, or with very little, wobbling. Eragon's pebble still wobbled quite a bit and wouldn't stay in the air as long as Anika's. Eragon seemed jealous of her ability but she countered him by saying the same thing about his fighting. She couldn't even shoot a bow and he had shot a flaming one.

Eragon started to toss the pebble when Brom told him to keep it. Anika had every intention of keeping it. It was a memory and she wanted it so she could remember this moment. She couldn't stop smiling and was about to ask Brom what he was going to teach them next when he pointed to a plant. He called it _delois._ From there on he instructed Anika and Eragon in the ancient language, giving them words to memorize, from _vondor,_ a thin, straight stick, to the morning star, _Aiedail._

That night Anika watched Eragon and Brom fight around the fire. She sat up against Briam, his large head next to her. She stroked him as she watched going through the words she had learned and her experiences from the day's events. Briam seemed proud of her and she couldn't deny that she wasn't proud of herself. She had accomplished a lot in one day and couldn't wait for the next to come to learn even more.

When Eragon was tired and had been bested several times Brom motioned for her to take the wooden sword from Eragon and have a turn. Initially she was going to refuse, feeling embarrassed at her lack of skill. In the end though she knew that to get better she would have to fight him. She stood and patted Briam's shoulder before walking over to Brom.

"I hope Eragon wore you out a little bit." She grinned at him.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Eragon isn't a good enough fighter to wear me out just yet." He grinned.

"Well than maybe your arm will slow you down just a little."

"You're stalling." Brom grinned.

"Maybe just a little." Anika admitted and grinned back.

"At the ready now." Brom told her.

She took her stance and waited for Brom to make the first move. It didn't take long and Anika's back stung where the wood hit her. It was painful but she did her best not to show it. Briam and Saphira laughed, a funny growl forming in their throats as their lips curled slightly. Anika just shook her head and smiled. They continued to spar until Anika's arm was so tired she could hardly keep the sword in the air.

"We'll stop now." Brom told her with a smile on his face. "You did well." He said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Anika winced. "What are you talking about? You beat me within five strikes nearly every time." She told him with a sad expression.

Brom smiled at her. "It's not all about skill. Your determination counts and in time you will become apt at the sword."

"I hope not too much time." Anika told him.

Brom laughed. "I don't know what you're so worried about. If your magic steadily strengthens than you will not need the sword to fight."

"How am I too do damage without a sword or dagger?" She asked him.

"Oh, my dear, you have a lot to learn. With one word you could kill an opponent. If you have the strength." He told her.

"Seriously?" Anika asked, feeling better.

"Seriously." Brom told her. "You are far from that but in time you will get there. Think of it as something to work toward. A goal if you wish."

Anika smiled at him and walked over to Briam. _Someday I will be able to show my worth without the sword. _

_You don't need to be able to kill with a spell in order to show your worth. All you need to do it ride on me. _Briam told her.

She smiled at him and sat against him. She leaned back and winced. Her body telling her where everything hurt. Briam made a soft moaning noise and gently but firmly pushed against a particularly sore spot on her back. It hurt but as he moved his nose around it loosened up a little. He surprised her everyday. She smiled at him and kissed his nose as he pulled his head away.

_Come, let's sleep. _Briam told her.

Anika laid down and welcomed the warmth that his wing brought as he put it over her. For a moment she thought she should lay next to the fire with the other two but she enjoyed the closeness of Briam being at her side. It made her feel safe, even though two excellent swordsmen were just feet away from her.

* * *

Once morning came Anika pushed Briam's wing aside and stood up into the sunlight. It was early. Brom and Eragon were still asleep. She brushed Zane and then headed into the woods. She listened to the morning sounds, the birds singing, the deer moving softly through the forest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds. She put her head back and a feeling came to her from something nearby. She frowned and opened her eyes. Something had touched her mind and it was foreign. She looked around and listened again but nothing happened. She sat down against a tree trunk and closed her eyes. She did the same thing that she had before and a series of things filled her mind. She opened her mind up and feeling and sensations coursed through her. It was too much. She remembered falling to the side and then Briam's roar emanated through the forest. Anika had her ears covered and she opened her eyes letting everything go.

_Ani! _Briam's voice rang in her head.

"Ouch." She said and slowly got to her feet.

She heard booming and then saw her dragon running toward her through the woods. Briam charged past her and circled the area.

_What is it? _He asked.

_It's nothing. I just felt too much._ She told him.

"What happened?" Brom said running up to her. He put his hand on her arm and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She told him.

"What happened?" Eragon asked.

"I was just relaxing and I felt something. I tried again and I was flooded with feeling from a series of things only I couldn't differentiate what was what." She told them. Brom seemed relieved at my explanation. "What?" She asked him.

"You are learning faster than I can teach." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" Anika asked him.

"I suggest not trying that again. That is something left for a teacher better than I." Brom told me.

"Why?" She asked wanting to know.

"It doesn't matter right now." He said and smiled. "Come, lets get some breakfast."

They headed back through the forest to the camp.

_I have a feeling that you are going to be a strain on my nerves. _Briam told his rider.

_Likewise. _She told him and smiled.

They ate breakfast and mounted the horses'. The next stop was Daret. They were going to be much more cautious going through this village after what happened at Yazuac.

_How are you doing? _Anika asked Briam.

_I'm tired of flying alone. _He replied.

Anika smiled. _I'm tired of ridding with these men, and the forest feels constricting. You know I'd rather be flying._

_When will you fly with me again? _Briam asked.

_Perhaps I could convince Brom to let us fly over the village. One rider on the ground, one in the air. That makes more sense to me. _She told him.

_Start talking. _Briam told her and diminished their connection to mere feelings.

Anika cleared her throat and trotted Zane next to Brom. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back and for a moment didn't want to say anything. He had been nothing but good to her and she kept pushing him for information and a little freedom. It was dangerous and she knew that but she didn't feel safer than when she was with Briam.

"I have a question." She finally told him.

"Were you planning on asking it?" He smiled.

She smiled back and was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I was wondering if it were at all possible for me to fly with Briam for a while. Get a dragon's eye view of the village. We'd stay high enough to not be spotted but able to see the village and be able to tell you if they were a threat or not." She told him.

Brom was quiet for a long time. He stopped his horse and she did the same. Eragon was a few feet away and he was watching them.

"If I let you do this, will you stay grounded for most, if not the remainder of the voyage?" He asked.

"I'll obey your every command." She told him.

He laughed. "Than fine. Let's stop and make Zane look like an extra horse to carry our loads and then we'll get you onto your dragon."

"Thank you." She smiled. _Get ready! _She told Briam excitedly.

Anika rushed around moving stuff onto Zane's saddle covering up his own. Once she was done Brom helped strap her into Briam's saddle. When he was done he put his hand on her leg and paused. She looked down at him. For a moment he just stood there then he looked up at her.

"Be careful." He said quietly.

Anika smiled at him. "You have my word."

"Good." He said and patted her leg before going to Snowfire.

_Let's go._ She told Briam.

He roared and launched himself into the sky. Briam flew at a slower pace. Slow for him anyway. He crisscrossed through the sky making sure everything was okay. Saphira was nearby but was watching the sky about a half mile in the opposite direction.

_You all right? _Briam asked Anika.

_Fine, why?_ She asked him.

_You are quiet. We finally get to fly and you haven't said a word. _He replied.

_Sorry._ She smiled.

_It's all right. _He told her.

_I think I'm going to practice a little bit. _Anika told him.

She took the black pebble from her pocket and placed it in her palm. She said the words and the stone rose into the air. It took the smallest amount of energy to lift it and she could hold it for as long as she wanted. Once she held it for minutes she took the magic away and it dropped into her palm. She put it back into her pocket and stroked Briam's neck. A satisfying moan she could feel came from him. She grinned and kissed his scales.

_Love you Briam._ She told him.

_Love you too. _He told her.

_Do either of you see anything? _Saphira's voice asked them.

_Nothing, you? _Anika replied.

_Nothing._ She replied.

There was little talking as they scanned the forest, keeping a watchful eye on Brom and Eragon. Anika loved flying and as Briam thrilled her with aerobatics he flapped his wings steadily as he maneuvered through the sky. He took her through the clouds and warmed her with the sun. Anika kept telling him how much she was enjoying flying. He would send her a contented feeling. Then he asked her a peculiar question.

_How would you like to see through my eyes? _He asked her.

_How?_

_Don't fight._ He told her.

There was a strange feeling pulling at her. She knew it was Briam and let it take her. She felt like she was being pulled out of her body and soon her vision changed and she was looking at things in a whole new light. All the colors were different. He looked back at her and she could see her body with a blank expression on her face. She laughed and it was as if Briam were laughing. She could feel every part of him. Every move he made, made it feel like it was her. It was intoxicating. Her vision zoomed in and out as her dragon looked at the forest, showing the world through his eyes. The shades of orange. When he released her it was as if she rushed back into her body and she was herself again.

_Wow…_ She told him.

Briam laughed his unique laugh and picked up speed. They were getting close. With Briam's excellent site he could see Daret in the distance. Saphira looked at them and then Briam swooped low to the trees directly over Brom and Eragon.

_We are close. _Briam told Brom.

_Stay clear of the village and tell me what to see from high in the sky. _Brom told him. _Keep Anika safe._

_I will. _Briam replied.

_Don't worry about me Brom. I'll be fine. _She said getting into his head.

_Don't be brave. _He told her before blocking his mind.

Anika shook her head as Briam soared back into the sky. He stayed high enough so that goosebumps rose on her skin. Briam pulled her into him again and she watched the city with him. Half expecting something to go wrong.

They watched as Eragon and Brom entered the city. It seemed to be deserted. Anika was hoping that that was the case but them movement was seen on the rooftops and as Eragon and Brom entered the city's square they were surrounded.

_Briam…_ Anika said worriedly.

_I see. _Briam told her.

They stayed where they were and just watched. As the minutes went by the tension ceased as provisions were brought and Eragon and Brom remained safe. Soon the villagers stopped bringing things and everything was loaded onto the horses'. Once it was done they were freed from the circle and rode through the rest of the city and out of the opposite side.

Anika returned to herself and Briam lowered himself enough to keep her warm as they flew above their companions. Saphira appeared next to them and Anika could feel her relief as they all moved on unscathed.

When they had stopped for the night in a clearing Briam and Saphira landed nearby and walked to rejoin the others. Saphira walked up to Eragon and it was clear that they were speaking with one another. Anika slid from Briam's back and Brom walked up to her.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Brom asked her.

"It was great. Though once the sun went down it was a little cold." She replied shaking slightly.

"You'll get used to it." Brom smiled and put a blanket over her shoulders. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Anika smiled at him.

"Let's get some dinner." He said and walked over to the fire that Eragon had built.

_You better go get your own. _Anika told Briam. _I'm sure there are deer around here somewhere._

_I won't be gone long. _Briam replied.

He invited Saphira and moments later both dragons launched themselves into the air. Anika sat near the fire and watched the two men spare for some time. She got her own brief turn but she tired faster than Eragon and her skill still wasn't as high as Eragon's. Brom ran her through a few magic exercises before the three of them settled next to the fire.

"We were lucky today." Anika told them.

"Mm." Brom said and smiled. "That we were."

"If only we could always be that lucky." Eragon added.

"You never know." Anika replied.

Eragon and Brom looked at each other and smiled. "I doubt we will be that lucky again." Brom told her.


	13. Need to Know

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**_**Chapter Thirteen: Need to Know**_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Need to Know_**

She was woken up early, before the sun was fully up. There was just enough light in order to see by. She looked up and Brom was smiling at her. She attempted to smile but it had been a long night. She had tossed and turned all night. He seemed to sense this but didn't say anything to her.

_Are you all right? _Briam asked her.

"Yeah." She said and got up.

She packed all of her things before joining them at the fire. She sat next to Brom and pulled a blanket around her. Brom handed her a bowl of venison stew. She started to eat but could feel his eyes on her. She looked at him and frowned. He still didn't say anything to her but she knew that it was coming. She was in a foul mood. It happens, but he had that look like he wanted to talk. Although it didn't happen until Eragon went flying with Saphira while Brom and Anika started out on horseback.

"I've noticed a change in you." Brom told her.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied.

"Of course you don't." He smiled.

"Brom, I'm fine." She told him as 'fine' as she could.

"Have I not proven to you that you can talk to me?" He asked.

"It's not that." She told him. "I couldn't sleep and my thoughts have been on everything but our journey and purpose."

"Who are you thinking of?" Brom asked.

Anika sighed heavily. _Tell him of Balian and the family. You need to talk about it and if you need to you might as well talk to Brom. His wisdom might be enough for you. _Briam told her.

"It's just that I miss my family. Or rather, the family that took care of me." She told Brom.

"They took care of you?" Brom asked.

"My own family was killed when I was young." She told him. "So being a rider kind of suits me. I'm an orphan." She said with a forced smile.

Brom returned it but sadly. "What family do you speak of?" He asked.

"Boric and Molly Small. We lived in a small village north of Carvahall." She told him. "Too small to be noticed really. Making it the perfect place to live." She smiled. "They have two sons, Balian and Egan. Both older than me. It was fun having two brothers growing up. But towards the end of my stay Balian and I grew closer than I have ever been with anyone. Any human anyway." She corrected as she thought of Briam. "Anyway, I've been having weird dreams for quite some time now. They come and go but the family is always in them. There has been a strange man in them as well but I don't know his significance yet. My point is, is that I miss them terribly and I need to know what happened to them. I need to see if they are still alive. If the same trouble that was found in Yazuac could have happened there. If someone out there knows who and what I am and traces me back there. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened because of me. I need to know." She told him seriously with tears in her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about them. I need to know Brom. I need to."

She looked away from him trying to hide her tears. It was no use. She covered her mouth as she stifled the sobs that would come out if she didn't. She had built it all up inside and now it was coming out. She needed it to. She needed to deal with it and move on. She needed to see them so she could concentrate on what needed to be done. Brom stopped Snowfire and pulled on Zane's reigns until he too had stopped. He ran his hand down the back of Anika's head before turning her into him. She put her arms around him and cried. It felt so good to cry. Brom comforted her as best he could. When her tears finally stopped he pulled her away from him, cradling her head in his hands. She didn't want to be felt sorry for but she wanted to feel some kind of human comfort. She may be a Dragon Rider but she still had basic and complex human needs. She looked at Brom and smiled. She put her hands on his arms. He wiped her tears away and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him again before straightening herself in the saddle.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she wiped her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Brom told her, his hand on her back.

"I hadn't realized how much I was holding inside." She admitted.

"You must love them deeply." He replied.

"I do." She said looking at him. "I really do. It's killing me not knowing what's happened to them since my departure."

"You want to know what I think." He said. She nodded. "I think that as much as they love and miss you they have settled into a normal routine. They have kept in contact with those around them and have been keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of you but they are doing fine." He told her.

"Do you really think so?" She asked. "Please don't lie to me."

They simply looked at each other for a moment. "Yes." Brom finally said. "That is what I honestly think has happened. Does that help at all?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes and no." She told him. "Briam said the same thing to me but I thought you might be completely honest with me. If you have been then, yes, it makes me feel better. But I am not a child. If you think the worst has happened you can tell me."

He gave her a small smile. "I do not think the worst has happened. I have been completely honest with you." He told her.

"What about Yazuac? Couldn't the same thing happen in my village?" She asked.

"Yes, it could. But the likeliness of that is slim. We are far from our homes and they will follow us. Not our loved ones." He replied. "That and I do not think they know you are a rider. Word of Eragon may have escaped but I don't think anyone has any suspicions about you yet. That may save both you and your family."

She nodded and went over his words in her head. "Not to make you keep repeating yourself but if they know Eragon is from Carvahall won't they search surrounding villages?"

"They might. Does anyone know you're a rider?" He asked.

"Balian does." She told him honestly.

"What are the chances that he's told anyone?"

"Slim to none." She replied confidently.

"Than you have nothing to fear. He will keep your secret and all shall work itself out in its own time."

"Thank you." Anika told him.

"You are welcome." Brom smiled before starting going again.

* * *

The day went by slower than any other day had. Even though Brom's words had comforted her it lasted only part of the day. The more she thought about it the more worried and distort she became. She was antsy and needed some sort of escape. She called to Briam and soon she saw him in the sky.

"I need to get a little perspective and some different scenery." She told Brom as she looked at Briam.

"I understand." He told her.

"You don't mind?" She asked him. "Both your companions in the sky?"

"Have a good time." He smiled.

She smiled back before looking into the sky. She told Briam to come get her and he let out a pleased roar before dropping out of the sky. She stood up on Zane's back and made herself ready for Briam to grab her. He rushed toward her and she left his claws wrap around her. She held tight as he took her into the sky. He climbed into the sky. Briam's claws were gentle around her. When Briam was high in the sky he released her from his grasp. Anika closed her eyes and let herself fall. The rush of air was exhilarating and took her mind off of the Small's for only a matter of seconds. She opened her eyes as she felt her dragon rush past her. Briam slowed a few yards below her. She watched as he came closer and when she was nearly to him he arched up, catching her. She pulled herself into the saddle. Briam let out a joyous roar and soared higher into the air. When he leveled out, as exhilarating as flying was, her mind went right back to where it was. Briam pushed through her mind and he tried to distract her. She pushed him right out and frowned at him.

"Stop it." She told him.

_Why the sudden obsession?_ Briam asked.

_I don't know. _Anika told him frustrated. _After all that we've seen and done I need to see them._

_Am I no longer enough for you? Has my newness worn off and now you want to leave? _He asked seeming hurt.

"You son of a bitch." She told him. "You know what that family means to me but better, you know what _you _mean to me. You stupid animal." She told him angrily.

He let out a roar and spun through the air. Anika's anger melted away as she realized that she hadn't strapped herself securely into the saddle. As Briam continued to spin she tried to hold on but she slipped from it, falling away from her dragon. He hadn't noticed and for a moment Anika didn't want to say anything. She crossed her arms as she fell. She was high enough in the sky to allow a little delay time.

_Briam! _She called to him still annoyed.

_Anika! _He replied with the same tone. Then he noticed. _ANIKA! _She heard him yell panicked.

_Don't worry. I'll just wait._ She told him.

_You foolish girl! _He yelled. She could see him flying toward her. _You could have said something a little sooner! _He said working hard.

_That would take the fun out of it! _She told him.

The treetops were closer now and the memories of her previous fall filled her. It didn't matter though. She knew that it wouldn't happen again. Soon Briam caught up to her but didn't grab her. She looked over at him. Their eyes meeting. He let out a roar and moved underneath her. Her eyes followed his and he was now falling with her. They tested each other only a moment more before Briam reached for her and she wrapped her arms around his leg before his claws wrapped around her waist and she was no longer falling. He flew back up into the air and helped her scrambled back into the saddle.

_Strap yourself in this time. _Briam told her.

_I hadn't realized I hadn't the first time. _She replied.

They were quiet for several minutes. It was enough time for both to cool off. Anika sighed and started to stroke her dragon's neck.

_I'm sorry._ She told him.

_I'm sorry too. _He replied and looked back at her.

_You know you're the most important thing to me. Right? _She asked him.

_Yes. You are the most important thing to me as well._

_Can we not fight again? I don't like it._ Anika told him.

_No more fighting._ Briam replied.

_Love you Briam._ She grinned.

_Love you too. _Briam said sweetly.

They flew until night fall before both dragons landed near Brom. He had already started a fire. Anika and Eragon dismounted their better halves and walked toward Brom. He already had a fire going with what looked to be rabbit cooking over the flames. Anika didn't get a chance to say 'hello' before she noticed the hard expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"What were you thinking!" He yelled at her.

"Brom…" She said unsure of what was going on.

"I saw the stunt you pulled in the air." He told her coldly.

"It was an accident." She explained. "I didn't strap myself into the saddle properly and when he spun I fell."

"A stunt like that in battle would have been the end of you." He said getting in her face. "Never pull another stunt like that."

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"As for you…" He said pointing at Briam. The dragon straightened up, surprised to be put on the spot. "You should have made sure she was secure. You should have noticed her fall and not toyed with her once you had." He scolded.

_I wasn't toying with her. We fought. Both of us were in the wrong._ Briam told the old man.

"And that's why I'm talking to you." Brom told him.

"It won't happen again." Anika told him. "Brom, I'm sorry." She said stepping closer to him.

"I'm burning dinner." He said turning back to the fire.

Anika took a deep breath and noticed that Brom had taken the tack off of Zane and Cadoc for them. She hadn't felt this guilty in a long time. She settled down by the fire and once the meat was cooked Brom handed her a plate. She thanked him but he was silent. All five didn't say a word as they ate and even through the sparing and magic exercises he had them do.

"I'm sorry." Anika told Brom again as they were preparing for bed. "At the time it didn't seem like a big deal. Both Briam and I were pissed off at each other and it all just happened. He wasn't going to let me fall. Not again." She told him. "So I'm just…really sorry."

"It's all right." Brom told her calmly. "I would hate to see you die after everything you've gone through. We have yet to do anything for this land and it would be a shame if the world didn't know who you are." He smiled.

"Or maybe it's because you never meant to get so attached." She smiled back.

"That may have something to do with it." He smiled putting an arm across her shoulders.

"I care about you too." She smiled and leaned against him.

"Get some sleep." He said and went to his bedroll.

Anika did the same and Briam laid next to her. He rested his head next to hers. She stroked his scales and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

_Dream:_

_Anika was on Briam's back, they were flying just above the trees. There was soft music playing complimenting her feelings. It seemed to go on for quite some time before there was a sudden thunder boom and the sky when dark. There were bolts of lighting followed by more thunder, clouds appearing that covered the sky. Rain started to fall and soon both she and Briam were drenched. The soft music had turned menacing. Anika held tight to the saddle as Briam fought with the storm. He fell into a spiral. To her horror the saddle strap broke sending her falling from his back. The dragon disappeared and she was alone in the sky. She felt panicked as the end grew closer and closer. She was just about to hit the trees when she stopped midair and found that she could stand on top of it. She was shocked and slowly got to her feet. She could touch the tops of the trees. She looked up and the stranger was in front of her._

"_Tell me your name." She demanded._

"_Don't do anything reckless." He replied._

"_Like what?" She asked._

"_Briam will watch out for you. As will we all. Brom cares deeply for you. Don't let him down."_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked._

"_He'll be happy to see you." He smiled._

_The moment was gone and the air was no longer stable. Instead of falling it seemed as if she were floating up, back into the sky. Orange filled her vision and she placed herself in the space at the base of his neck. She smiled and Briam roared before exploding through the air._

Anika opened her eyes. It was a short strange dream. It had been different from the rest. More precise in its meaning, if that were at all possible. There were things she saw or heard in her dreams that came to pass. It was about time she listened to them. After all, he'll be happy to see her.

* * *

Anika awoke early in the morning. She looked at the men and both were still asleep. Even the dragons' still slumbered. She quietly got up and slowly packed her things. When she was done she slowly nudged Briam. He made a noise as he awoke and she stifled his sound as she tried to keep him quiet. He looked at her questioningly and started to get up.

_Quietly!_ She told him.

_What is it?_ He asked.

_Move quietly. _She told him and moved away from camp. She stopped momentarily next to Brom. "Forgive me." She whispered to him before going into the woods.

When they were far enough away from the camp she saddled Briam and mounted him, strapping herself in securely.

_Where are we going? _Briam asked her.

_We are going home._ She smiled.

_What? _Briam said with shock in his voice.

_Just for a visit. I'll never be able to move on unless I know that they are okay. I just need to see them. Once more._ She replied.

_I trust you. _Briam said and pushed himself into the sky.

They flew for several days straight. It took longer than she had anticipated, even being on Briam. He seemed to be holding back slightly and after Anika mentioned this he seemed to pick up the pace. It was as fun a trip as she could have hoped. They stopped at night in secluded woods and pressed on during the day, stopping as little as possible. Briam's stamina was better than Anika had first thought and he flew without tiring. Anika was so excited. As soon as she made the decision she couldn't get there fast enough. When familiar territory came Anika's excitement seemed to radiate off of her and Briam fed off of it. He flew over the place where he had grown up. They waited for nightfall before landing next to the same embankment that the dragon had once called home. Anika slid from his back and walked toward the massive hole in the bank. She knelt in front of it remembering the moments her and Briam had here. Remembering the meeting between her dragon and Balian. Then she noticed something odd. There was a cross inside of it and written on it was her name. She then noticed the small mound that reached out in front of it. She frowned not able to take her eyes off of it.

_They think you're dead? _Briam inquired.

"I don't know." She replied. "You stay here." She told her dragon.

_I should go with you._ He told her.

"I know you should but I need to go alone the rest of the way." She replied. "Just stay here and don't get caught."

_Be careful. Don't do anything reckless. _He told her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. _I won't._

She moved through the woods back the same route she took everyday for so long. When the farm came into view she saw that the lights were still on in the house. She stopped short of the house and took a moment to slip into the stables. She went to the usual stall and was practically knocked off her feet by an excited, nickering, horse head.

"Onyx." She whispered and hugged the horse's neck. "I've missed you." She said stroking the horse.

She spent only a few minutes with him before moving to the house. She looked through the window to see Balian sitting at the table. He had a mug of ale sitting in front of him as well as maps and papers of some kind. He was the only one she could see. She moved to the back of the house and slowly opened the door. He hadn't noticed her yet. She closed the door behind her and stared at him. Even though it was the back of him, he was a site for sore eyes. She moved over to catch his vision and he did a double-take after he saw her. He stood and stared at her. Anika grinned at him, leaning against the counter.

"Anika…" He said airily.

"Balian…" She said sweetly. "I'm home."


	14. Home

**Disclaimer: Usual...**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I can't begin to express my thanks!**_**Chapter Fourteen: Home**_

* * *

For the longest time all he could do was stare at her. She laughed and stared right back. A moment later his arms were around her. He breathed her in as he held tight to her. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hand down the back of his head. He let her go and simply looked at her.

"How are you?" Anika asked him.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She laughed and took his head in her hands, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back and pulled her into him. He kissed her repeatedly before pulling her away from him, staring at her again.

"Please say something." She told him.

He shook his head and kissed her again. "I've missed you so much." He told her.

"I've missed you too." She smiled and kissed him.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Where is Briam?" He asked quickly.

Anika laughed at him. "Slow down. Where is the rest of the family and why do I have a grave site in the embankment?" She asked.

His smile faltered. "After you left soldiers came and they had questions. I had to think of something fast. I had told my family that you were thrown from your horse and killed. The same lie was told to the soldiers. To make it believable we buried a coffin in that big hole." He explained.

"Why there though? Did they notice anything odd that could lead to Briam?" She asked.

"No. When I made the grave I made sure that any sign of him was gone." He told her.

"Okay." She nodded and hugged him. "Tell me the rest of the family is okay."

"They are." He smiled.

"Go get them. I want to see them." She smiled.

"Not tonight." He smiled. "Tonight I'm going to keep you to myself." He said putting his arms around her waist.

_Is everything all right? _Briam's voice asked her.

_Yes. Keep out of site. I'll see you as soon as I can._ She replied, staring at Balian, a smile on her face.

_Don't leave me too long._

_Never._

"Come on." Balian said leading her up the stairs.

He led her into his bedroom and closed the door. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. Over and over again. She fell into him as they kissed, his hands moving across her body. He gently laid her on the bed. He laid on top of her, kissing her all the while. She reached for the base of his shirt and pulled it off of him. She ran her hands down his chest as he undid her pants. She kissed his chest and smiled at him and he pulled her shirt off…

* * *

Anika was awake before anyone. She was used to going to bed late and waking early. The sun was barely in the sky. She sat and looked out Balian's window, drinking in the site, for she didn't know when she would see it again. Soon Balian stirred next to her and she smiled down at him. She made sure the sheet stayed against her as she laid back next to him. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"The best since you left." He replied.

Her smile faltered and he kissed her again. "You know I can't stay long." She told him.

"How long were you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have come in the first place." She replied.

"A few days at least?"

"At least." She said and kissed him.

He pulled her down on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and gently caressed it as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I have to go check on Briam." Anika told him, only minutes later.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

Anika relished taking Onyx out and riding him to the embankment. Balian and his own horse racing her. She grinned at him and soon she and Onyx stopped at the embankment with Balian a few strides behind her. She slid from the horse's bare back and skidded down the embankment. Briam was no where to be seen.

_Where are you? _She called to him.

_Look to the sky._ He replied.

She looked up and he was coming through the trees. He landed in front of her and put his head down. She ran her hand up his nose and between his eyes. He hummed before looking at Balian.

_It is nice to see you again._ He said entering the man's mind.

"What?" Balian said surprised.

_I can enter the mind of anyone I please. This is a rare event. Take pride it the fact that I don't just rip you to shreds._ Briam told him.

"Boy I've missed you." Balian glared at the dragon.

_Likewise._

"Knock it off." Anika said looking at her dragon. "How are you?" She asked.

_I am fine. Already antsy from being here. We should leave as soon as night comes._

_No, not yet. We won't stay long but we need to stay longer than a day. I need to be here for just a little while. Can you trust me on this?_

_I always do. _He told her.

_If you see or hear anything that may be a threat let me know. If danger should come we'll leave immediately._ She told him.

_I understand._

_Okay than._ She smiled and stroked his scales. _Will you be all right on your own for a while?_

_You see me everyday. Come as often as you can._ He told her. _Are we agreed?_

_Agreed._

"Are you two talking?" Balian asked.

Anika laughed at him. "Yes." She told him.

They stayed only a short while longer before mounting their rides and headed back to the house. There was no doubt in Anika's mind that the family was awake and would be wondering where their son was.

When they returned to the house there was the sound of plates clinking and the smell of food. Anika and Balian put the horses back before heading toward the house. Anika couldn't help but pause before going in. She wasn't sure how they would react to her and she didn't want to draw any attention to the house. Balian finally took her hand and pushed open the door. Everyone froze in their tracks as they looked at her. She smiled and stood close to Balian.

"Hi…" She said softly.

"Ani…" Boric said and quickly moved toward her.

"Boric…" She smiled.

He smiled and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. Soon Molly had her arms around her as well, both placing a kiss on her head. When they finally let her go Egan stood in front of her. She looked at him and moment before he too pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around his neck, holding tight to him.

"You're alive." He said airily. "Where've you been?" He asked letting her go.

"Everywhere." She replied.

"Why did you leave? Balian said that you had been killed." Boric asked her.

"I'm sorry. It's such a long story." She told him. "One that I can't tell you."

She looked at Balian and he kept a straight face. "She's back. That's all that matters." He said putting an arm across her shoulders.

"Only for a while." Anika added. "I can't stay long. Only a few days or so." She replied.

"Than we mustn't waste any time." Boric said taking her head in his hands. "There is much to talk about."

"Yes, although leaving the house is out of the question. I hear I'm rather dead these days." She smiled at him.

He laughed out loud. "Yes, yes you are." He smiled.

Soon they were all sitting at the table enjoying food, drink and stories.

* * *

Soon a few days had gone by and Anika had realized how much she missed the Small's. Briam grew more and more unsettled but she always found a way to comfort him and convince him that this was only temporary and that it needed to be done. She needed the small distraction and hoped that seeing them and spending some time with them would stop her dreams. That seeing them would put her mind at ease and she would be able to get a good night's sleep. Though no sleep could beat the past few days. So in her mind, it was working.

_What about Brom? _Briam asked Anika.

_He'll understand. _Anika replied.

_No he won't. He's more than likely furious that you've left. Eragon too._

_They are probably doing just fine. They were going to Teirm to see Jeod. They are probably with him and doing fine. The Ra'zac have yet to be found. We'll be back with them in no time._ Anika told him.

_You're wrong. This can only end one way…badly._ He stated.

Anika couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by his words. She wouldn't deny that she wasn't worried about Brom and Eragon. She wanted to be with them but she needed Balian and his family just as much. She hoped she would be able to leave soon but the want to stay was powerful. She felt like she was being pulled in two. Half of her wanted to stay with the Small's and the other half wanted to be with Brom and Eragon. All of her wanted to be with Briam but even he was becoming cold toward her. She hated what being back home was doing to their relationship. They were as close as two beings could be but it was so strained that when she went to see him he'd lay on the ground in silence, never saying anything to her. He had blocked her from his mind and she did too most of the time. After another few days had gone by there was no question in the decision that it was time to go. She just wasn't sure how to tell the family again.

Anika was in the kitchen helping Molly with dinner. It had been heaven to not have to worry about being found. About Urgals or other followers of the King's, but she knew that it was short lived. She needed to return to Brom and Eragon. She had to mend what damage she had caused by leaving. The more she thought about it the more eager she was to tell the family that it was time. After dinner was her safest bet.

"It's been so nice have you here this past month. It means a lot to us that you returned." Molly told her.

"I missed you." Anika smiled at her. "It was hard leaving but it was for the best."

"I wish you could tell us why." She stated.

"The less you know the better. I think you all declaring me dead was just about the smartest thing you could have done."

"We didn't want to." Boric told her coming into the room. "Balian was the one who told us you were dead."

"What did he tell you?" Anika asked.

"You were here and then you weren't. He said that there had been an accident and that you were killed. We couldn't believe it but he showed us where he had buried you. He was so upset that there was no doubt in our minds that it wasn't true." He went on.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She told them, tears in her eyes.

"You're alive and well. We couldn't ask for more." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad all of you are safe too. I was afraid that what happened in Carvahall would spill over here but it doesn't look like it did." Anika told them.

"No. Nothing has happened here. There have been a few soldiers questioning but no one has come here." Molly told her.

"There's talk of a Dragon Rider." Egan told her.

Anika looked at him before glancing at Balian. "Really?"

"Yes, but I don't know if it's true or not. It might be better if it isn't." He continued.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"If it's true that means more fighting is to come. More fighting means they are going to need more people. More people mean that they are going to dip into every village to find men." He explained.

"It would be worth it." She told him as they all sat at the table.

"What?" He said looking at her. "What do you know of it?"

"I know more than you think." She told him.

"Than impress me." Egan grinned.

Anika looked at him then at Balian. He shrugged. "All right." She grinned at Egan. "If I were you I would be honored to have my foot in the fight that's to come. Galbatorix has made everyone in Alagaësía suffer for longer than I can remember. The Dragon Riders were the greatest force in the world once and if there is said to be one out there I couldn't be happier. If there was the smallest hope that the King be overthrown sign me up. If we're playing the honesty card here than I can tell you that there is a Dragon Rider out there. I can say that the rumors you hear are no mere rumors. There is a Dragon Rider out there and I have met him. He is extraordinary and he may be the hope of this land. As we speak plans are being made to join the Varden in their fight against the king. If he makes it there and learns to control the power that comes from being a Rider than there is hope. There is hope that we will live free and happy in a land where it should have been that way to begin with. No more suffering. No more hushed words or fear. If our side wins the war that is to come than, Egan, join and fight for a cause worthwhile. Fight in this battle and you will be remembered. You will be remembered as the few who had the courage to fight for what's right. One of the few who fought knowing that this land can be better. We all have a better chance to live the life we were meant to because there is a Rider out there. The magic that be can wield. The dragon at his side. The stories that we've heard are all real. We are all better off having a Rider out there fighting for what's good and what's right. Shall I go on?" She finished.

Molly beamed at her as Boric laughed. Balian smiled and squeezed her knee under the table. Egan simply stared at her. "All right. You win." He grinned.

"Thank you." Anika said sitting back in her seat.

The conversation did go on through dinner. It took all of her not to mention Briam and the fact that she too was a rider. She had wrapped her hand up to hide the mark on her palm. Afterward, she knew that the time had come to bid them farewell. Balian seemed to sense this and asked her to take a walk with him. She agreed and followed him out the back door.

"Tonight then?" He asked her.

"I have to go. My friends are out there and I need to get back to them. Anything could be happening and believe it or not I have learned a lot." She told him, floating the pebble in her hand.

He grinned at her, slipping his hand around her waist. "I love you." He said and kissed her.

"I love you too." She replied.

_Trouble! _Briam's voice entered her head.

_Where? _Anika asked, freezing in her steps.

"What is it?" Balian asked.

"Sh." Anika told him sharply. _What's happening? _She asked her dragon.

_Urgals in the village. What do we do?_

_Are you in the sky? _Anika asked. It was getting darker out but there was still plenty of light left in the day.

_Yes._

_Stay close. I'll go to the village and take a look. I'll call you if I need you._

_Be very careful._

_You too._ She told him. "Come on." She said taking Balian's hand. They ran back to the house and through the door. "Stay here and watch the family. Don't do anything stupid and don't follow me." She told him.

"What? What's going on? What does he see?" Balian asked.

"What does who see?" Boric asked.

"I need to go." Anika said grabbing a knife from the kitchen.

"Anika…what's going on?" Boric asked.

"Stay here." She told him, pointing the knife at him and left the house.

She ran into the city and heard screaming from the homes that were being looted. She slid up against the nearest building, moving into an alley. She moved through the village to access the situation. There were at least half a dozen Urgals roaming, leaving destruction in their wake. One stopped just in front of her, watching his comrades tear through one of the houses. Anika moved forward quietly before thrusting the knife deep into the monsters side. He fell to the ground dead. She saw a mother and daughter under attack ahead of her. She ran forward and stabbed one in the back. The other turned and hit her, sending her flying. She turned as he started to come down on top of her. She rolled as it brought its spear down on her. It barely grazed her side and she kicked the beast giving her enough time to get to her feet. She spun the knife in her hand and faced the Urgal. She turned the knife and held it back ready to throw.

"Brisingr!" She yelled and threw the danger. The blade burst with orange flame and struck the Urgal, killing it instantly. "Run!" She told the women and moved them behind her. When she turned Boric, Balian and Egan were standing there. "What are you doing here?" She yelled at them.

"What was that?" Egan asked.

"There's no time!" She yelled over the commotion.

_Anika! _She heard her name and when she turned around Briam had two Urgals in his talons, both of which he tore in half and threw aside.

"Briam!" Anika yelled, ecstatic to see him.

_Hurry! _Briam yelled and landing in front of her, hitting aside another Urgal with his tail.

Anika turned to her family, breathing hard. She locked eyes with Balian for a moment before running and jumping up onto Briam's back.

"Let's go!" She yelled and he launched himself in the air.

They flew overhead, eyeing where the Urgals were before swooping down and killing them. Anika grabbed a spear and thrust it through the chest of an Urgal as Briam fought three on his other side. It took only minutes to rid the village of the threat. Briam's roar echoing before he launched himself in the air, disappearing into the now dark sky. They flew overhead until everyone seemed to quiet and she saw the family slowly make their way back to the house. She and Briam followed from above and when she saw them all in front of the house, Briam descended, landing in front of them all. Anika slid from her dragon's back and faced them. All but Balian looked at her with such shock and astonishment that she was speechless.

"Is everyone okay?" She finally said.

"Are you?" Balian asked walking up to her.

"Yes, thank you." She said as he lifted her chin to look at a cut on her neck.

"Boric, Egan…?" She asked.

"Fine." Boric replied.

"You're the Dragon Rider." Egan stated.

"One of two." Anika told him. "Eragon is the other. My companion. I was traveling with him and an old man, Brom. Both from Carvahall. This is my dragon. His name is Briam. I had him here two months before the attack in Carvahall and I fled after Balian warned me of the danger. He alone knew of him before now. I'm sorry I lied but it's dangerous to have this knowledge. It's dangerous to know who I am. I just hope that few witnessed what happened. I'm sure they heard Briam's roar but I can only hope that I was not seen. It would ruin everything. I shouldn't have come." She told them. "And I must go again. Immediately."

"No…" Boric told her.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm sorry." She said turning to Balian. He just nodded.

She walked up to Boric, Egan, and Molly. She hugged each of them tightly before going back to Balian. She kissed him deeply, running her hand down his chest.

"Be safe. Don't do anything stupid." She told him.

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

She laughed and kissed him again. "Send word if you need help in any way. I'll be heading to the Varden as soon as I can. Find someone trustworthy and send word if you can. I can not risk doing the same. But I hope to see you again soon." She said kissing him one last time. "I love you all." She told them before mounting her dragon. "Come on Briam, let's go."

He let out a roar before taking to the sky. The ground quickly gave way as he soared high into the sky. She watched the family disappear before looking ahead. Briam quickly turned back toward Teirm and started flying, as fast as he could.


	15. The Return

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter and it may be the last for a while. I've been trying to follow the book to a certain extent. You will see some of the same dialoge that is in the book. But I only have a few pages after this written so it may be a while before this one is updated. If I get a burst of inspiration then one will be up sooner then expected. Though I don't know when that will be. I hope you like the chapter and any reviews you can give to me would be most appreciated. Thank you!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Return**_

Anika paced the clearing her and Briam had stopped in for the day. They decided to stop during the day and fly at night. It was faster and their run in with the Urgals made Anika concerned that they had been seen and that word would pass with brilliant speed. It would only be a matter of time before the King himself would hear of her and she would be in more danger than she thought possible. Briam laid on the ground and watched her.

_You need to rest. _He told her.

"No." She told him flatly.

_What's bothering you? I know things haven't turned out the way you wanted them to but what's done is done. We took care of the Urgals. There is nothing more we can do._

_We could have stayed to make sure that they remained safe. We could have done something. I'm not worried about the Smalls, believe it or not. I'm worried about Brom and Eragon. I was so selfish Briam._ She said stopping and looking at her dragon. _I shouldn't have left them alone and now I can't stop thinking about what they've found out or what's happened to them. What if Teirm wasn't what they expected?_

_Have I ever told you that you worry too much?_

Anika smiled at him. _Maybe._

_And not to point any claws but I told you that we shouldn't have left._

"Brom's going to kill me." She said finally sitting down, leaning against orange scales.

_He'll understand._ Briam told her.

"You didn't think so before." She said looking at him.

_Now I'm just trying to be supportive._

_You're kind of twofaced._ She glared at him.

_It's funny though, that no matter which face I have on both are always behind you._

Anika smiled and put her arms around the dragon's neck. "I love you sweet dragon."

_I love you too._ He said with a soft hum.

* * *

The air rushed past them as Briam sped through the air. They were making great time, knowing that time was of the essence. Briam's need to return to Brom and Eragon outweighed her own and it fueled his wings. Anika finally felt some relief when Teirm came into view. Briam landed in a secluded spot. They waited for the sun to rise before Anika made her way into the city. She looked in awe as she walked through the doors in the white wall that surrounded the city. She didn't waste any time going through the city. She was stopped momentarily by the guards but she rattled off an explanation and she was let through. She raced through the streets asking about Jeod. After what seemed to be forever she finally got some good information leading her to what she only hoped to be his home. She pounded on the door and a woman answered the door.

"Hello, does Jeod live here?" She asked.

"Yes." The woman sighed.

"Is he here?" Anika asked.

"No." She told her.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Anika asked urgently. "It's very important that I find him."

"I don't know." The woman told her.

"Okay, thank you." She told her. The woman was about to close the door when she stopped her. "Oh, I'm sorry, have two men come to see Jeod recently?"

"Yes, one old and one young." She replied.

"Are they still in the city?" Anika asked.

"No, they left a while ago."

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know." The woman said clearly annoyed by all of Anika's questions.

"Thank you." Anika said and stepped back from the door.

_Looking for Brom and Eragon?_ A voice asked.

Anika stopped and looked around her. _Who are you?_ She asked.

_Over here. _The voice said and she turned her head to see a cat sitting on an awning.

_You're an odd looking cat._ Anika told it.

_You are an odd looking girl. _Anika frowned at the cat. _I know the two you seek._ The cat told her.

_And you would be?_

_A creature that knows the answers to your questions._

_Do you have a name? _Anika asked it.

_Solembum._ The cat replied.

_Pleased to meet you. _She told it sweetly.

_Yes, same to you Dragon Rider._

_You know who I am?_

_Obviously._

_Can you tell me where they went? It's urgent that I find them._ Anika told the creature.

_They left after the Ra'zac. They dwell in Dras-Leona. A place called Helgrind._ The cat told her.

"Can you tell me where that is?" Anika asked out loud.

_You're on your dragon's back, yes? _The cat asked. Anika nodded. _Follow the Toark River to Leona Lake. Dras-Leona lies along the lakes edge. You can't miss it._ The cat explained.

"Okay." Anika said nodding at him. "Thank you so much." She said giving the cat a quick stroke. She turned to leave the city and ran into a short woman with curly hair. "I'm so sorry." Anika said quickly.

"That's quiet all right dear." The woman grinned at her.

Anika apologized again before running through the city. She wasn't stopped as she exited the opposite side of the city. She called Briam and soon she saw his speck in the sky. She ran away from the city, into the woods to find a spot for Briam to land. He found his own and showed her a picture of where he was. She rushed through the trees until she could see Briam's orange scales reflecting the light. She ran to him not wasting a moment before jumping up into his saddle. She strapped her legs in and Briam launched himself into the air. Anika relayed the directions that she got from the cat and Briam soared to a great height before speeding on through the sky, the river visible below them.

* * *

_Do you see them? _Anika asked Briam as they paced the sky high above the city.

_No. _Briam asked and turned, taking another pass over the city.

_Maybe they moved on._ Anika told him.

_To where? _Briam asked, there was an edge in his voice.

_I don't know. Is there any way you can contact Saphira?_ She asked him.

_I can only try. You try as well. Perhaps with both our efforts we can reach them._

They tried for half the day before they accepted the fact that they were no longer near the city. Frustration had set in and they moved away from the city, continually trying to reach out to their lost companions. They were afraid to stray too far but at the same time they had no idea where they were or how much of a head start they had. Their only comfort was knowing that they would be on horseback and their pace would be half of what she and Briam could make. They were just about to give up hope when something touched Anika's mind.

_Feel that? _She asked Briam.

_Saphira…_ He said and quickened his pace.

Soon there was a figure moving toward them and the sapphire dragon came into view. Anika's heart ached when she noticed the dragon's movement and the feeling radiating off of her was of unease and worry.

_What's happened? _Anika demanded.

_Follow me!_ Saphira replied and turned away from them.

Briam followed Saphira closely as they descended down on hills made of sandstone. She led them to a cave opening. After the dragons' stopped Anika quickly dropped from Briam's back and entered the cave.

"Eragon!" Anika said as he stood.

His expression made her afraid as he rushed toward her. She threw her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her. He started to cry into her neck. Anika couldn't breathe as she thought of what could possibly be making him so upset. Only one thing came to her mind…Brom.

"Shhh, it's okay." She told Eragon, running her hand down the back of his head. "I'm here, it's all right." She pulled him away from her, taking his head in her hands. "What happened?"

"Ra'zac." Was all he said.

There was a rustle next to her and Briam let out a growl followed by a roar. Anika let go of Eragon and with one quick movement she reached out and grabbed the person that had stepped toward her, bringing a dagger to his throat.

"Hey, hold on, I'm no threat to you." The stranger told her.

"Who are you?" Anika asked coldly.

"Murtagh." He replied.

"Outside." Anika told him.

The cave was dark. Outside, the sun was fading but there was still plenty of light to see by. She shoved the man toward the entrance before shoving him out into the light. Her arm dropped to her side as shock moved across her face.

"Oh my God." Anika said as she looked at him. "It's you." She said practically in a whisper.

"And you." The man said with the same tone.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked him, raising the dagger again.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

_What is it Ani? _Briam asked her.

"Anika?" Eragon asked.

"I've seen this man before…in my dreams." Anika replied.

"Likewise." Murtagh told her.

"And what have you seen?" She asked him.

"A lot." He replied. "What have you seen?"

"A lot." She replied flatly. "Now's not the time for this." She said putting the dagger away. "Where's Brom?" She asked Eragon.

He dropped his eyes and looked in the cave. Anika followed his eyes and rushed into the cave. The two men followed. She had missed the fire earlier but now it was all she could see and Brom lying next to it.

"Brom…?" She asked kneeling next to him. "Brom?" She asked again, putting her hand on his face. "What happened?" She asked the others without looking at them.

It took only a few minutes for Eragon to explain everything. They had been captured by the Ra'zac and after fighting for their lives Brom was stabbed and Eragon wounded. Murtagh had come to their aid and had gotten both of them out of there with Saphira's help. They rode a day before finally finding this cave and took refuge inside of it. Anika sat and listened to the story with tears running down her cheeks. She took Brom's hand in hers and prayed that he would be okay.

* * *

Anika shot awake for no apparent reason and looked around the cave. She sat up and leaned against her dragon. He was breathing deeply and the sound of it slowed her pulse as she took a deep calming breath. She opened her eyes and the light from the fire revealed Murtagh looking at her. She looked back, unable to believe that he actually existed. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. She was tired and Brom wasn't getting any better.

"It's my fault." She finally said aloud.

"No it's not." Murtagh replied.

"It really is." Anika told him. "I left and I shouldn't have. I was selfish. I was selfish and I wasn't here." She said, choking back tears. "I wasn't here for the showdown that we had been waiting for. I wasn't here and Brom is dying."

"He may make it through." Murtagh told her.

"You know that's not true. He's bleeding internally and there is nothing we can do about it. I don't have the power to save him. I'm too afraid of not having the strength and I don't know how. So what do I have left to give?"

"You have everything to give." He said walking up to her. He glanced at the sleeping dragon before sitting in front of her. "You are a very unique person. You're a Rider and a woman with so much compassion and courage that that alone will guide you. Brom and Eragon are lucky to have you as their companion." He told her.

"You're wrong." She told him.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because I've seen your compassion and your power in my dreams. You exist and that alone tells me that what I've seen is true. On some level it has to be true. That is also how I know that you are going to be more powerful than all the Riders'. Your magic capabilities are strong and you will be an asset to the war that's to come. Believe that." He told her proudly.

Anika wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed. "You wanna know something?" She asked. He nodded and looked her in her eyes. "I have waited a long time to meet you. In a way you've seen me through some of the hardest times of my life without me even knowing who you are." The smile she had on her face vanished. "But the last time I saw you in my dreams you told me to go. You told me to go home because he would be happy to see me. I thought you were just a figment of my imagination but now you're real. How can I look at you when the last thing you said to me was to go?"

His face softened and he looked hurt. "I've been tracking the Ra'zac for a long time. The last dream I had with you in it you told me that a mutual friend was in trouble and that I needed to help him. You showed me Helgrind. It just so happened that I was less than a day's ride away. I got there in time to get them out of there. Maybe it was meant to happen the way it did."

"How can you say that?" Anika asked him.

"Because on some level I think you believe it too." He replied.

Anika was going to argue but movement caught her eye and she turned to see Brom thrashing. "Brom!" She exclaimed and ran to him. "Brom…!" She said taking his head in her hands to try and stop him from hurting himself. "Do something!" She told Murtagh, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Anika…" Murtagh said putting a hand on her back.

"ERAGON!" Anika screamed.

Eragon shot awake and immediately rushed over to them. He fell on his knees next to her and helped hold him down. The thrashing stopped and Anika moved away putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that wanted to come out. Eragon demanded water and a cloth. Anika's breathing was the only thing she could hear. Her eyes were locked on Brom. He was going fast and there was nothing she could do about it. Murtagh got the water for Eragon and turned to her. He bent in front of her, putting his hand on her arms.

"Anika?" He said trying to get her attention.

"It's happening isn't it?" She asked him, focusing on him. He didn't say anything. "I'm not ready. I'm not ready." She said and started to sob. Murtagh pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"You! Bring me the wineskin!" Brom's voice entered the cave.

Anika's sobbing stopped and she turned toward him. "Brom?" Exclaimed Eragon. "You shouldn't drink wine. It'll only make you worse."

"Bring it, boy. Just bring it…" Sighed Brom.

Eragon went to get the wineskin. Anika crawled over to Brom. "Hi…" She said sadly, taking his hand in hers.

"Ani…" Brom smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "This is my fault. I left and I shouldn't have. I could have helped prevent this."

Brom smiled wider at her. "No…you couldn't have stopped this."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left." She repeated.

"Yes you should have. You needed to do what your heart told you to do and that was return to your family and make sure that they were safe. You were right to go. I'm just happy I got to see you again."

"I've disappointed you." She told him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Brom told her strictly.

"I'm not ready for you to not be here."

"Yes you are. You have Eragon. Together you are the strongest force this world will ever see." He smiled.

"There is still so much that I need to learn." She replied.

"Yes, but I've taught you all that I can. You learn fast. I'm not worried about you. You are a magnificent woman. Eragon is a magnificent man. You will take care of each other."

"Of course." She said nodding. "I love you old man." She smiled at him.

"I…love you too." He told her, squeezing her hand as hard as he could.

"I can't find it!" Eragon exclaimed.

Murtagh handed Eragon his own. Eragon raced back to Brom. Brom ordered him to wash his right hand. Anika watched as Eragon washed his hand and before their eyes the gedwëy ignasia appeared in his palm.

"Brom…" Anika said airily.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon asked.

A painful smile crossed Brom's face. "Once upon a time that was true…but no more. When I was young…younger than you are now, I was chosen…chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice…Morzan, before he was a Forsworn." A tear ran down Anika's face and she stole a glance at Eragon who gasped. That had been over a hundred years ago. "But then be betrayed us to Galbatorix…and in the fighting at Doru Areaba, Vroengard's city, my young dragon was killed. Her name…was Saphira."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Eragon asked softly.

Brom laughed. "Because…there was no need to." He stopped.

"Brom…" Anika whispered. His breathing was labored; his hands were clenched.

"I am old, Eragon…so old. Though my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is like to reach my age, look back, and realize that you don't remember much of it. Then to look forward and know that many years still lie ahead of you…After all this time I still grieve for my Saphira…and hate Galbatorix for what he tore from me." He said and paused. "Don't let that happen to you!" He said looking between the two Riders. "Don't! Guard Saphira and Briam with your life, for without them it's hardly worth living."

"Don't talk like that." Anika told him softly, closing her eyes. "You're going to be here to keep us in line."

Brom smiled for a moment before it faded and he looked at them with a hard expression. "Before I go, will you two take my blessing?" He asked.

"Everything will be all right." Eragon told him. "You don't have to do this."

"It is the way of things…I must. Will you take my blessing?"

Anika watched as Eragon bowed his head and nodded, overcome. Anika put an arm around him and nodded as well. Brom placed a trembling hand on his brow. "Than I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." He moved his hand to Anika's brow. "And you as well." He grinned at her.

Anika put her hand over her eyes and cried as Eragon bent down over Brom. "And now," Brom murmured, "for the greatest adventure of all…"

Eragon started to cry and Anika pulled him into her. Both sat there next to their father figure, sobbing into each other. Anika rocked her and Eragon back and forth as she cried into him, trying to find just an ounce of comfort. There was a low moaning that was accompanied by another. The noise radiated through them only making it worse. They kept an ever watching vigil over Brom during the long hours that followed. Brom grew pale and cold. Tears never stopped flowing from Anika's eyes as she watched Brom unwaveringly. Eragon was in the same condition as she was and she could tell that inside he was breaking. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. At one point she looked around the cave to see Murtagh in the back, sitting alone. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at him. A moment later Brom stiffened and he was gone. The tears that seemed to never stop were renewed and they once again cried together. Behind them their dragons let loose a mournful roar that filled the air. The weather had turned gray and rain started to fall. Anika stood and walked from the cave, breathing hard. She stood outside the cave letting the rain wash over her. The tears started again and her breathing quickened. Her face grew angry as her emotions built up. She put her head back and yelled into the sky. Releasing the anger and sorrow that filled her. After she could yell no more she dropped to her knees, crying into her hands. The ran was rolling off of her drenched body. A moment later there were arms around and she turned into them and buried her face in the wet shirt. What happened afterward was a blur. She didn't remember leaving the rain. She didn't remember being placed on a bedroll next to the fire or the blankets being placed over her.

* * *

When her eyes opened the sun was out and Briam was curled around her. She reached out and touched his scales.

_How are you feeling?_ He asked her.

_Sad._ She replied as tears filled her eyes.

_They are waiting for you to bury him._ He informed her.

She pulled his head into her arms and her tears made the dragon's scales wet. He hummed a low mournful note. Anika heard footsteps and she sat up and turned to see Murtagh. He had been the one to help her from the rain. She grabbed a spike from Briam's neck and pulled herself to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Horrible." Anika replied honestly.

He nodded and just looked at her. Anika had planned on being strong. Tears would not control her. She would control them. She looked at Murtagh and nodded but it was no use. Tears came to her eyes as they found Brom's body on the cave floor. He pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, letting silent tears fall. Soon Eragon came into view and she let go of Murtagh and went to him. She put her arms around Eragon's neck and held him close to her. Anika helped Murtagh carry Brom's body onto the smooth hilltop. Eragon planned on using magic to form a grave for Brom. Eragon wiped wetness from his eyes before focusing on the sandstone. He motioned with his hand and said, "Moi stenr!" The stone rippled but little happened. He was still wounded and his strength was not what it usually was. Anika walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and together they spoke the words and the stone rippled and flowed like water. They raised four waist-high walls. Brom's body was placed inside the tomb with his staff and sword. They formed the stone again with magic, making it flow upward into a tall faceted spire. As a final tribute Eragon set runes into the stone:

HERE LIES BROM

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father

To me

May his name live on in glory.

Tears once again came to Anika's eyes as she looked at the words and at her friend standing next to her. She put her arm around his and rested her chin on his shoulder. Together they mourned until the sun set. They returned to the cave and Anika slept out of exhaustion.


	16. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter one...**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! FINALLY! I know it's been ages and I am sorry about that. I've had chapters ready but no way of getting them posted. So, after a long wait, here it is. I hope you like it and hopefully I'll be able to get another one up soon. Review would be awesome!!! =]**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Saying Goodbye**_

Anika stood at the opening of the cave. Her eyes were red and dry. Her mouth was cottony and she took slow deep breaths as she watched the sun rise. They had stayed another night in the cave in order to rest and try and get control of their emotions. Murtagh was the only one excluded from that. He sat close and watched as the two Riders dealt with their loss. Briam stood next to his Rider in silence, his eyes watching the rising sun.

_What are you thinking? _Briam asked her, finally breaking the silence.

Anika gave a short laugh. _That Brom would be yelling at us right now._

_Yes, I suppose he would be._ Briam said and looked down at her.

_Ready to fly? _Anika asked him.

_I am. Are you? _He countered.

_I think I am. _She said and turned into the cave. "I think we should move on." She told the others.

"Yeah." Eragon said nodding.

"Are we sticking to the plan?" She asked him.

Eragon looked at her. "Yes. Now more than ever I want to destroy them." He replied.

"For Brom." She stated.

"And Garrow." Eragon nodded.

"We should go." Murtagh said as he took his horse toward the entrance of the cave.

Anika looked around the cave. Any trace of Brom was gone. For a moment she thought she would be able to control herself. She had shed more tears then she ever had in her life. She nodded, trying to get her legs to move but there was only one place she needed to be. Her breathing quickened and her eyes stung as she turned and ran from the cave, struggling up the side of the mountain. Briam growled and flew up to her, grabbing her with his claws.

"No!" She yelled at him. "I can do it!"

Briam ignored her and held her in his talons, bringing her to the top. He let her go and she fell to her knees in front of Brom's tomb. She put her hand on it and sobbed. Briam landed next to her, draping his wing over her. He lowered his head and gently nudged her. Anika wrapped her hand around his nose and cried. Soon there was a hand on her shoulder and a sapphire glimmer as Eragon and Saphira joined her.

_I can't believe he's gone…forever. _Saphira's voice reached them.

Anika continued to cry against her dragon as Eragon turned to leave. Anika heard him stop and she looked up at him. He was watching the sandstone. Anika turned and looked. Saphira had her neck stretched out and a low humming filled the air. Anika watched as the sandstone around her nose shimmered and before her eyes she watched the tomb transform into diamond. It was transformed into a gemstone vault, revealing Brom's face. Anika stared at the tomb and looked at the sapphire dragon.

"Thank you." She said running toward the dragon, throwing her arms around it. "Thank you so much."

_You're welcome._ Saphira said and gently touched the girl with her nose.

"Thank you." Anika said again before going back to the tomb. She put her hands on the diamond and looked down at Brom's face. "I'm going to miss you…so much." She whispered. "I'll never forget you." She said and kissed her fingers, placing in on the diamond.

_Come here._ Briam said and wrapped his neck around her.

_Why does it have to be this hard? _She asked him.

_It always is when you lose someone you love._ Briam replied. After a moment he added, _I could have done that you know._

She looked up at him. His eyes were smiling at her. She laughed and stroked his scales. _I know you could have. But it was good of Saphira to do it. It means a lot to me._

_I know._

_Now time can not ravage him._ Saphira told them before turning away with Eragon.

Anika stood there only a few moments longer before climbing up onto Briam's back. He carried her down to the ground where Murtagh was waiting for them. All three horses were there. Anika slid from her dragon's back and went up to Snowfire, stroking the horse's forehead. She took a moment and looked at Murtagh's steed. It was a beautiful grey horse that looked like a war horse. She couldn't help but wonder where he got such a horse. She dwelled on the horse and Murtagh as they started out. She wanted any excuse to not think about Brom. She would take anything if it took her mind away from the great loss that she and Eragon had just taken. She watched Eragon; his broken ribs paining him as they rode. She felt awful that he had to lose two people while she had only lost Brom but felt like she was acting worse than she should.

"We're going to be okay." She told Eragon. "Promise."

He smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back but she knew that there was nothing she could say. No one could say anything to make her feel better so she knew that Eragon was feeling the same way. Yet there was something in her that needed to try. She needed to focus on someone other than herself and Eragon was right there and in as much pain as she was.

They rode in silence. As just bad she wanted to comfort Eragon there was nothing she could do. The thought alone made her feel weak. She knew there was something she could do but she just couldn't bring it to her mind. She looked at Murtagh and he looked to be in his own thoughts. She wanted to press into his mind and get to know who he really was but when she tried she found she couldn't get into it. He looked at her and grinned before watching the trail ahead of them. She frowned and realized that he had been trained in the art of building walls to his mind. She opened her mind and reached out to her dragon.

_How are you feeling? _Briam asked her.

_The same, I guess. I wish I could feel better but I just can't seem to dull the aching in my chest._

_It will fade._

_Should I want it to? _She asked him. _What if I forget him? What if I forget what he's taught me? I don't want to lose any of that._

_You won't._ He told her softly. _He will always be with you and you will never forget what he has taught you. There is still much to learn but Brom was wise and he knew what he was doing. You know what you need to for now but soon we will be among allies and together, you and Eragon will learn even more and be a part of the war that is to come. Have faith._

_I will do my best._ She told him.

_I know you will dear one._ He said sweetly. _But for now, take comfort in this._ He told her and showed her an aerial view of the sky. She smiled and pressed upon him the comfort he gave her.

They moved slowly for the entire day. Neither Anika nor Eragon were in shape enough to move too hasty. Murtagh was the only one who would have liked to move faster but he was being kind in allowing both Riders to grieve over their lost friend. Anika was grateful to him for that. She was just as grateful when the sun finally started to fade and they made camp. She took the tack off of Zane and was so happy to feel her dragon so near. A moment later the air shifted as both dragons' descended. Anika grinned as Briam walked up to her. She smiled at him and he bent his head down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his head and squeezed as hard as she could. He hummed softly, the noise vibrating through her. She kissed his smooth scales and rubbed between his eyes before scratching underneath his chin. He hummed louder and she laughed softly. She stroked his scales before turning to the others. They were making a fire and as soon as the wood was gathered Anika said, "Brisingr" and flames erupted in the pile. She sat down and Briam laid behind her. She leaned back against his scales and closed her eyes. She almost immediately fell asleep without meaning to. Though soon afterward she was woken and food was placed in front of her. She looked up at Murtagh and he gave her a small smile before returning to where he had been sitting. She looked at him before looking at the food. She wasn't hungry but knew well that if she wanted to maintain her strength then she had no choice then to eat. She ate slowly but as soon as she was done she did feel better when it had started to settle. Eragon was pushing his food around but didn't appear to be eating any of it. Anika felt pain seeping into her as she watched him.

"You need to eat." She told him.

"Mmh." He replied.

"I mean it Eragon." Anika stated. "We both need our strength. I know you don't want to. I didn't want to, but I feel better with food in my stomach."

_Please Eragon._ Briam told him.

_Listen to them._ Saphira told him.

He just looked at all of them before finally taking a bite of his meat. Anika gave him a small smile that he returned as he very slowly ate his meal.

_You should hunt. _Anika told her dragon.

_I'm fine here for now._ He replied.

_Briam, please, I don't want you to be weakened because you're watching me. I won't break. Go replenish yourself._ She told him.

He nuzzled her gently before standing and looking at Saphira before launching himself into the air. Anika smiled and sat forward, her backrest now gone. She shuddered with cold. Briam had been keeping her warmer then she had noticed. She was staring at the fire when Murtagh came and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She told him as he sat next to her.

"You are welcome." He replied softly.

"I'm sorry about all this." Anika told him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. He was a good friend of yours and now he's gone. It's only the normal reaction." He said to her sympathetically. Anika nodded at him. "I dreamt about you again last night." Anika looked at him questioningly. "You were in so much pain and agony. I tried to help you but you wouldn't let me." He said and looked at her. Her brows were furrowed as she listened to him. "I don't know what happened but we were somewhere dark. Briam was roaring in the background but I didn't know where he was. I was frantic. I've never been that frantic before in my life." He said and appeared to be done.

"What are you saying?" Anika asked him.

"That, somehow, because of these dreams, I've formed an attachment to you." He said and looked at her.

Anika didn't know what to say to that. Part of her was alarmed by it, but part of her thought the same thing about him. She hadn't had another dream with him in it but if he was still having them then there was no question that hers hadn't stopped either. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He nodded and looked at the fire. She wasn't sure what had just passed between them but she hoped that together they would all survive what was too come.

* * *

_Dream:_

_Rain was falling. Rain seemed to always be falling. Briam was roaring somewhere in the distance. She was standing in some dark room. There was no light and the smell of dampness and mold filled her nostrils. Though she was inside the rain was falling on top of her. From what she could make of the room there was a cot and a desk but nothing else. There was but one window that was bared and level with the ground outside. The sky was dark but the moonlight shed shadows about the room. With only the moon as light she could see an iron bound door, securely locked. She yelled for help, her voice echoing into the distance. There was commotion and a female voice filled her ears. She was in distress yet was blocking everything from entering her mind. She was strong but at the moment was fragile. She focused on the woman, trying to see what she could find from her. Though a moment later the door opened and she was hit hard, sending her back against the wall. She was struck again only a moment later there was a yell and whoever was beating her was silenced and before her, though he was shadowed, she could make out Murtagh's face. Relief filled her and she put her hand out toward him. Though her relief was short lived as he was run through from behind. He fell forward, Anika catching him in her arms. A man stood in front of her now. His hair was long and red his face pale with veins visible. She wished she could see more. To know who was after them, but he was shadowed. She couldn't make out his full appearance. All she knew was that the very sight of him put fear in her. A fear she had never felt before. She looked at him, fear in her eyes, before looking down at Murtagh. He had saved her life only to be slain. He was still alive but was fading fast. The man in front of her disappeared and only she and Murtagh were left in the room._

"_Why did you come here?" Anika asked him._

"_Because." He replied._

"_Because why?" She demanded._

"_Because I…" He said but stopped as his body started to tense._

_Anika had seen this before. She knew what was going to happen. She quickly put her hand over his wound and yelled the healing words, "Waise heill!" A blinding white light appeared…_

Anika shot awake, barely able to catch her breath. A moment later there were arms around her from behind. A calming voice was whispering in her ear. Her mind was fogged over and her realization of what she saw and her reaction to it surprised and frightened her. She leaned back against the person behind her, closing her eyes. She felt Briam near her, his concern washing over her. She opened her eyes and Eragon was just a few feet away from her, telling her who was behind her. She tensed but soon the moment passed and she allowed herself to be comforted by the man who held her. Murtagh continued to whisper comforts into her ear and she closed her eyes again. She suddenly felt so tired. She was turned and soon she felt herself being laid across a lap. Her eyes were tired and her body felt drained. Sleep took her once again giving her nothing but dark pleasure as her body recuperated from the happenings over the past few days.

When her eyes opened she was still draped across Murtagh's lap. She looked up at him. He was sleeping and, to her great surprise, he was leaning against Briam. She looked at her dragon and he was watching her. She smiled at him and he put his head down, resting it on the ground in front of her. She gently ran her fingers across his scales and he let out a low hum.

_What would I do without you? _Anika smiled at him.

_You would surly die._ The dragon teased.

Anika laughed and kept stroking his scales. _I'm sure I would. But you would die without me as well._ She told him.

_I probably would._ He said sweetly. His eye was watching her and she noticed it sadden. _Are you all right? You scared all of us last night. I saw the dream just as you did._ He told her. Anika just looked at him. _What are you going to do about it? Murtagh has been in your dreams for months. He exists. What are the chances that what you saw in the dream may happen in the future?_

_I don't know._ Anika replied. _If there is the slightest chance that what I saw may pass, we have to stop it. But I didn't recognize where it was but you're right. What I've seen has come to pass. I don't want to see Murtagh come to harm._

_What about Balian?_

Anika was surprised by the question. She remained quiet. _I don't know. After the past few days I'm not sure what to think. Murtagh has been there for me but I know Balian would be as well. I'll have to wait and see what comes of it. Murtagh can defend himself. Balian can not. Not against what's coming. What do you think I should do?_

_I can not tell you that. It is your decision._

_Would you still be behind me with whatever I should choose? Whether it is soon or in the future?_ Anika asked him.

_Of course. _Briam said and blinked his eye. _I'm always on your side._

_I know. _Anika said and kissed the dragon's cheek.

She slowly sat up and looked at Murtagh. He looked so peaceful. Anika slowly got up and winked at Briam. She started a fire with magic and soon she heard wings and Saphira landed nearby with Eragon on her back. Anika heard Briam yawn and then a small thud as Briam stood, leaving Murtagh to fall backward. He was on his feet a moment later looking around.

"Morning." Anika smiled at him.

"Morning." Murtagh smiled back walking up to her.

"You have morning hair." Anika smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, before resting her hand on his neck, her thumb tracing his jaw line.

He smiled sweetly at her though a moment later her smile faltered and she walked next to Briam. She patted his leg before climbing up onto his back.

"Where are you going?" Murtagh asked.

"For a ride." She smiled and then the ground was shrinking as Briam flew into the sky.

Anika couldn't express her gratefulness to her dragon. Being able to escape with the one thing she needed most was like nothing in the world. Her mind immediately felt at ease as the wind moved over her. She was strapped in and she opened her arms and let the wind cleanse her. She closed her eyes and took deep slow breaths. Briam let out a roar before spiraling toward the ground. Anika kept her arms open and let the wind try and rip her from the saddle. Soon Briam soared upward again before leveling off. She finally put her arms down and rubbed them on Briam's neck. He gave a gentle hum. She smiled and placed a kiss on his orange scales. She could hear him laugh before he pulled her into him and together they looked over the land. The world was starting to look brighter. Even though Brom wasn't there to enjoy it with her. She knew that he wouldn't have wanted her or Eragon to dwell on his death and for the first time since he had passed she felt like she was going to be okay. She had her companions and her dragon. What else did she need?

_I'll never forget you Brom._ Anika said reaching out into oblivion with her mind. _I love you and I will honor you the best I can. Goodbye old friend..._

Briam let out a loud roar before picking up speed as they raced toward their future.

_

* * *

_


	17. Continued Travel

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters...**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to Eragon. I hope you like it! Reviews are awesome!**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Continued Travel**_

Anika flew overhead as they made their way across the country. The Varden was what they sought but other things were sure to be found. Anika's latest dream had shaken her and she wasn't sure what it meant to her. She wondered if she should tell the others of what she saw. But the thought of telling Murtagh that she had seen him die in her dreams was a conversation she was not ready to have. He said he had dreamed of her and if she existed then he would understand the possibility that what she had seen could come to pass in one way or another. Briam agreed with her which only affirmed her decision. Though she thought Eragon might shed some light on what to do but she hadn't mentioned any dreams to him and she wasn't sure how to explain them.

_Do you see anything? _Anika asked him.

_Nothing, we are safe to fly as we will._ Briam replied happily.

_Nothing could be better then this._ Anika told him, taking a deep breath of the cool air.

_I agree. What better then a dragon and its rider soaring through the sky? I can not think of any._

_Nor I. _Anika smiled and stroked the dragon's scales.

They flew above the others, moving back and forth as they watched for any signs of danger. None was found which was both odd and relieving at the same time. As the sun started to set Anika saw the men starting to make camp. She patted Briam and he shook his head, letting loose a roar before gliding down to the ground, landing near the camp. Saphira was already with them and she hummed as they joined her and the others. Anika smiled and sat on the other side of the men. Eragon smiled as he started to cook meat. Murtagh smiled also, but his was coyer and he kept glancing to and away from her face. She noticed and blushed, only quickly pushed the feeling aside. She had given her heart to Balian. There was no reason to be feeling anything toward Murtagh. But she couldn't help but feel lonely and the feelings Murtagh brought out in her were not unwelcome.

"How was your ride?" Murtagh asked.

"It was wonderful." Anika replied.

"It must be exhilarating." He smiled.

"It really is." She smiled back.

"Hmph." Murtagh said and looked at the orange dragon that lounged behind her.

"I don't think he'd let you." Anika smiled at him.

"I wasn't thinking that." Murtagh smiled.

"Right." Anika grinned and leaned back against Briam.

"Do you want to spar for a while?" He asked. "Eragon can't yet but I thought if you wanted to stay practiced…" He said and paused.

"I would love to." Anika smiled and stood up.

She unsheathed the sword that Brom had given her and used the ancient language to make safe the blade. She did the same to Murtagh's and she took her stance in front of him. He seemed a little leery about fighting a girl but she would surprise him. Eragon watched from where he sat. The look on his face told him he was disappointed that he couldn't participate but soon his ribs would be healed and he would be able to fight again.

Murtagh shuffled his feet, obviously waiting for her to make the first move. Anika knew that's what he was waiting for and wasn't going to disappoint him. She darted forward and swung at him. He parried her blow and swung around, aiming low toward her knees. She jumped, feeling the blade go underneath her. She swung the sword again and he parried it with such force that she was hit to the ground. He brought his sword down on her but she blocked it and quickly got to her feet. They fought for several minutes. But in the end Murtagh got the final blow and hit her in the side. A welt was clearly visible, even through the fabric. She was going to bruise but it was worth it. She was worn out even though Murtagh looked like he could go another round. She sat down by the fire with her hand over her side. Murtagh kneeled next to her and attempted to look at it.

"You're not going to be able to look at it very well through the fabric." She told him.

"I guessed that after I tried looking." He replied.

"I can probably heal…wait." Anika said looking at Eragon. "Why haven't I healed you yet?" She asked him.

He just looked at her. "What?" He replied.

"I have the power to heal you. Why haven't I done it yet?" She repeated.

"Don't worry about me, Ani." Eragon told her.

"I'm not worrying. I'm just saying that I can save you the pain from your injuries." She said walking over to him.

"Ani, you're not strong enough." He told her.

"Says who?" Anika frowned kneeling next to him. Eragon held tight to his side. "Move your arm." Anika told him. He didn't. "Eragon…" She said giving him an angry look. He sighed and moved his arm. Anika grinned at him before lifting up his shirt, seeing the bruising on his skin. "Ready?" She asked him.

"No." Eragon replied.

"Anika…" Murtagh said frowning at her, putting his hand on her right arm.

"I can do this. Remember what Brom said." She said to Eragon. "My magic is much stronger then my fighting. I'm more powerful then you Eragon. You know I can do this." She told him.

"I know." Eragon sighed. "Just be careful."

"This isn't hard. Your wounds are not to the extent that I'll be overly drained." She replied and cleared her throat. "Waise heill." She said and light appeared on her palm as she let the magic flow. It took only a few moments before the magic was complete. She lowered her hand and looked at Eragon. "Well? How do you feel?" She asked him.

He moved his arm and stretched. "I feel fine." He grinned at her. "How about you?" He asked.

"A little tired but otherwise I'm fine." She smiled at him. "See, good thing you have me."

"Aye." He said and put his hand on her cheek. "I bet you're hungry now." He told her.

"I'm always hungry." She grinned.

They had yet to make dinner. Anika spoke to Briam and he was happy to bring back a deer for them to cook. Murtagh was kind enough to do the cooking. Using herbs that they found among the trees, as well as mushrooms to make a half worthy stew. He also cooked strips of meat on a heated stone. It was a scrumptious meal and Anika ate twice as much, happy to have a full stomach. She was able to recover from her use of magic and practiced while the men sparred. Anika was happy she could concentrate even though there was commotion all around her. She levitated the stone Brom had given her. She held it in place before taking others and practiced moving them through the air. It would work well for killing prey as well as certain foes she may come across. She smiled at herself after she was through and was more then happy to see Briam land nearby. She greeted him before he had a chance to fold his wings.

_Hi! _She grinned at him.

_Did you have fun throwing that stone? _He asked.

_Yes I did. I'm getting better. It'll be useful._

_Brom always did say your magic was extensive. _He told me.

_Yes he did._ She said softly, looking at the ground.

_He's looking down on you from wherever he is and he is proud of you._ Briam told her sweetly.

_I hope so. _Anika replied with a smile.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his foreleg. He hummed and put his head down next to her. She ran her hand up the scales between his eyes before kissing his nose. He hummed a soft note before he licked her, his barbed tongue catching her clothes. She smiled and scratched underneath his chin. He was clearly smiling and she felt so close to him in this moment that she thought she may burst with happiness. Their connection had become nothing but stronger as time passed. They were constantly connected. Each others thoughts and feelings flowing freely between their two minds. Anika was still fascinated by it but she also was grateful to it. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her life without Briam would be like…only that it would be no life at all.

* * *

Days had passed and they still had many leagues to travel. Anika sat atop Briam as they soared over the men riding below them. They wanted her to stay on horseback but she insisted that she be in the sky. Together, she and Briam would be able to take in the lay of the land. She would be able to stay out of site and would be able to sense any danger before it would reach the men below. They were superb fighters. They would be fine on the ground. Anika would be able to defend herself but she wasn't about to wait time with fighting anyway, Briam could dispatch any foe they came across.

_Do you see anything of concern? _She asked him.

_Nothing…_ Briam replied. _Perhaps we're past most of the danger._

_Do you honestly believe that? _Anika asked with a skeptical tone.

He paused a moment before finally saying, _No._

_I didn't think so._ She said and stroked his scales.

She took a deep breath and opened her mind to the world around her. She sensed the birds and insects that inhabited the land and the deer that roamed the forests. She probed at everything living thing she could sense as Briam moved over the land. She was just about to close her mind when something touched it.

"Feel that?" She asked him out loud.

_Yes._ Briam said with an edge in his voice.

She furrowed her brows and moved through the beast's mind. _Urgals…_ She stated and opened her eyes. _Half a league from here._

_Should we warn the others or take care of it ourselves? _Briam asked her.

Anika thought a moment, moving her hands over his scales. _I'm not sure. I sense at least a dozen of them._

_We've dealt with that many before. _Briam told her confidently.

_You're right, we have. _Anika said making up her mind. _Let's go._

Briam let out a roar before beating his wings, propelling them forward. Anika leaned forward against him as he made his way toward the danger ahead. When he started to descend she took out the few stones in her pocket and got ready to try something new. When she thought they were close enough she spoke the words, _gánga stenr_. As she released the magic the stone flew through the air. She maneuvered the stone with her mind, keeping it on course. She smiled when one Urgal yelled before falling to the ground. Though her actions told them that they were there and now they were going to be waiting as the dragon descended on top of them. Anika threw several more stones and killed an Urgal with each one, sometimes getting lucky, going through two at once. There were still over half when they reached the ground. Briam flew over the Urgals, snatching up a few in his talons before killing them, dropping them among their companions. He took another pass and picked up a few more. Though on the third pass an Urgal was ready and took hold of Briam's wing, pulling hard. Briam let out a roar as he fell toward the ground. Anika braced herself as the ground came to meet them. The world spun as Briam hit the soft earth. Briam hadn't even stopped before he was back on his feet. He whipped around and snatched and Urgal in his jaws, crushing it. Anika slid from his back and buried her sword into the belly of the Urgal who had charged her. She was hit from behind and for a moment black specks covered her vision. There was a horrendous roar and she was shadowed as Briam moved over her. She recovered quickly and crawled out from under her dragon and together they dispatched the remaining Urgals. It was more then what she had expected and as soon as it was over she fell to her knees. She looked at Briam who had a few scrapes across his beautiful scales. She stood and walked to him, healing his wounds before he could say anything to stop her. She sat against a tree and closed her eyes.

_You shouldn't have done that._ Briam told her.

_I'm thinking we shouldn't have done any of that. Not by ourselves anyway. It could have been much worse and we weren't thinking._ Anika replied as she tried to catch her breath, her body shaking slightly.

_We did well._ Briam said lowering his head to her. _Are you all right?_

_I will be. _She smiled and put her hand on his nose. Her smile quickly disappeared. _There's another one…_

Briam let out a roar and spun though the Urgal was already in the air. Anika's eyes grew wide but there was a whoosh and the Urgal was killed by an arrow midair. Anika released the breath she had been holding as the dead beast fell at her feet. Briam snatched the body and threw it behind him. He looked at Anika before letting loose a horrific growl. It ceased as Murtagh and Eragon came into view. There was a roar from above as Saphira flew above them. Murtagh rushed to her, taking her head in his hands.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Anika's shaking hadn't quite subsided. She just looked at him. _I need to eat something._ She thought.

_Good idea. Let him help you._ Briam told her.

_I'm a bit ashamed, Briam._ She replied.

_He's a friend. Same as Eragon. You have no need to push them away._

_Fine._ She told him. "Eragon?" Anika said looking at him.

"Saphira and I will get some food." He nodded.

"Thank you." She told him.

"I ask again, are you okay?" Murtagh asked her.

"I'm fine." Anika said finally getting to her feet, with Murtagh's help.

"You need to rest." He told her.

"I need to eat." She said with a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Anika's mind moved to what Murtagh had told her. She wished she didn't want to take in his comfort, to feel his arms around her, but one other man entered her mind and her guilt flowed over her. She looked at Murtagh and decided that the truth would be the easiest.

"Yes, something is wrong." She replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have someone waiting at home." She replied.

He just looked at her and nodded. "I'm happy for you." He said with a small smile.

"It complicates things." She continued.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of what you told me. I can't say that the same thing isn't true for me as well." She replied.

"You're shaking." He stated rubbing her arms.

"I'm okay." She smiled at him. "It just took more out of me then I had thought it would."

"What happened?" He asked sternly.

Anika sighed and looked at him. For a moment she got lost in him. He was looking at her with such concern and caring that she just wanted to put her arms around him and tell him that everything would be okay.

"We were flying and sensed the danger. Instead of warning you we took it head on." She told him. "We killed them all, except the one that you killed of course." She said as she wiped the hair from her face. "It was a stupid thing to do, I know that. But I need to be able to know that I can fight if needed, by myself."

"I know you can do it but you don't have to. All you had to do was tell me and I would have fought at your side." He replied.

"Not to be rude but you're not the first one I would go to." Anika replied. "I would have gone to Eragon. He's a Rider and would be able to handle the situation with Saphira at his side."

"I can fight just as easily as he can." Murtagh argued.

"That's not what I mean." Anika frowned at him.

"I could kill them _without _the help of a dragon." He replied angrily.

Briam growled from behind Anika. She glanced at him and he stopped. "Murtagh, I'm not going to argue about this with you. I'm the Rider and I'll do what I think is best." She told him sternly.

"Well I am!" He yelled. "I know you're a Rider. It's kind of hard to forget. But you're also a woman."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anika yelled at him.

"I can't protect you if you run off and do things like this." He replied.

Anika nodded at him. She understood how he felt but it wasn't that simple. "It's not me who needs to be protected." She replied softly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm the one who needs to protect you." Anika told him before she walked past him.

"Ani…" He said watching her walk away.

_Are you all right? _Briam asked her.

_I can't let my dream come true. I can't let any harm befall him._ She replied. _As much as I care for Balian, Murtagh has been in my dreams and the things that have happened in them…_ She said and shook her head. _Well, you've seen them. Remember the first one?_

_I remember._ Briam said as they walked through the woods.

Anika groaned and tried shaking the feelings that were beginning to consume her. She felt ridiculous and the urge to fly straight back to Balian just to make sure that what they had was still there. She stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_There's a lake nearby, yes?_

_I believe so._ Briam replied and looked down at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

Anika grinned up at him. _Want to go for a swim?_

Briam hummed before holding out his leg to her. Anika laughed and climbed up onto his back. It took only a moment before taking a few leaps before launching himself into the sky. It took only a few minutes to reach the lake. Anika patted Briam's scales and he let out a roar before dropping into a dive. Anika held tight to the scale in front of her as the water came closer. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes as Briam plunged into the cool water. He used his wings and his powerful legs to move them through the water, his tail being used as a ruder. When Anika's lungs started to burn she released her grip on the spike and started to the surface. Though a moment later she felt Briam's nose under her feet and she looked up to the surface. When she broke the surface she didn't stop as Briam lifted her out of the water. When his neck couldn't reach out any more she put out her arms and dove off of his nose. She broke the surface again and she looked at Briam, only half his head visible. Anika smiled and swam over to him. He brought his body further out of the water and grabbed her with his talons before turning onto his back, placing her on his stomach. It was just out of the water, enough that Anika wasn't submerged. Briam looked down at her. She lay on her back, looking up into the sky. She smiled at Briam as he moved them through the water with his tail.

_Feeling better? _He asked her.

_Much._

_Murtagh still weighing heavily on your mind?_

_Yeah._

_Have you decided anything?_

_You already know the answer to that._ She told him. _You've seen all my thoughts and felt them as well._

_And you've seen and felt mine._

_This is how I know you don't want me to hold on to Balian or the Smalls. I've seen your thoughts on the matter and know where you stand. But they are my family. You know this and I know this. Maybe it would be better if I could forget. Murtagh is a good man. The things I have seen and felt for him in my dreams. He's been there for me through things that I couldn't understand. He warned me about things that would have turned out worse in the long run. I just don't know what to do._

_Have you talked to Eragon about it? _He asked her.

Anika laughed out loud. _I'm not talking to Eragon about this. He's younger then I and having an older woman coming to him for advice about an older man is probably not the best idea._

_Perhaps not. _Briam said, though he sounded slightly amused.

_Ani?_ A voice echoed in her head.

Anika frowned and closed her mind. The presence tried again and she finally recognized the being as Eragon.

_Eragon? _She said opening her mind again.

_Where are you? _His voice came to her.

_What is it? _She countered.

_We wanted to keep moving._ He replied.

_You go ahead. Briam and I will be alone shortly. I just need to clear my mind._

_Don't take too long._

_Promise._

Anika closed her mind as well as her eyes, relaxing on her dragon's stomach. Briam hummed, vibrating Anika's body. She smiled and stroked him belly as they waded in the water. They stayed only a short while longer. When they finally decided to go Anika crawled onto Briam's back as he slowly rolled in the water. He told her to strap herself in before telling her to take a deep breath. She did and Briam plunged them underneath the surface. He swam swiftly down before shifting up and with even more speed he raced toward the surface. Anika wasn't sure whether she would be able to hold her breath long enough. She was just getting desperate for oxygen when he broke the surface, launching himself into the air. He spun, shaking the water from his body. Anika breathed in the fresh air before turning in the direction they had been heading.

_

* * *

_


	18. Drowned and Captured

_**Chapter Eighteen: Drowned and Captured**_

_Dream:_

_Murtagh sat on a fallen log amongst the trees in the forest, a fire burning in front of him. The night air was cool yet comfortable. Anika stood on the opposite side, watching him. He seemed aware of her presence. He had a sad expression on his face. One telling her that something was wrong._

"_Murtagh?" She asked, stepping forward._

_He looked up at her. For a moment he grinned, seeming to be very pleased to see her. Though the next moment there were hands on her shoulders. Murtagh's smile was gone and when Anika turned around, Balian was standing in front of her._

"_Balian…" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I have something I need to say." He replied._

"_I do too." Murtagh said crossing the fire and standing behind her._

_Anika turned and now faced Murtagh. She looked from one man to the other and wondered what was going on._

"_Murtagh?" She said looking at him._

"_It's okay." He told her, his hand moving to her back._

"_Don't touch her." Balian told him angrily, though his demeanor changed almost instantly. He took a deep breath and looked at Anika. "I'm no good for you. I can't protect you and I can't help you. You have all the help you need." He told her._

"_What are you saying?" She asked him._

"_He's a good man." Balian said walking backward, away from her. "The family is, and will remain, fine."_

"_Balian?" She asked watching him go. He just smiled and faded away. She turned to Murtagh, looking at him questioningly._

"_It's okay." He told her._

"_You've already said that." Anika pointed out._

"_It's okay." He repeated, placing a kiss in her hair._

_A moment later he too faded and she stood alone in the woods. There was a rustling in a tree. She froze and wished she wasn't alone. She reached her mind out to Briam but he wasn't there. The rustling continued as her fear grew. She bent and picked up a stone, ready to do what was needed. She was just about to say the spell when a squirrel scampered down onto the log. She frowned at the animal._

Hello. _The animal said to her._

_The sky seemed to open up and rays of sunlight filled the small clearing. She looked at the small creature and knelt in the soft earth._

Hello._ She replied. _What can I do for you?

I'm here to tell you that you have done well. The road has been long and weary and there are many more miles to go, but you have done well. _The squirrel told her._

_Anika looked at the little animal, its gray pelt shimmering in the sun. _I've done well?

Yes, you have._ It replied. _But you are not without your needs. You are still a human being and you have human needs. Listen to them or you'll never be happy.

_The animal scampered back into the forest and then a magnificent stag entered the clearing. It stopped and looked at her before a doe joined its side. He looked at the doe before back at Anika. She smiled and the two deer left the clearing._

Anika opened her eyes. Her mind was reeling from the messages this dream was trying to tell her. Her memories lingered on the two deer and she furrowed her brows. She looked across the fire and saw that Murtagh was watching her.

_That was an interesting dream. _Briam told her.

_Don't you ever dream? _She asked him.

_Of course. But none like yours._ He replied. _What do you think it means?_

_A lot of things._ She told him and her eyes moved to Murtagh again.

Night was still upon them and Anika closed her eyes again. She felt Briam place his head next to hers. She put her hand out and rested it on his cheek. Sleep quickly took her again though she wasn't going to be able to rest just yet.

_Dream:_

_She was running. Running as fast as she could. She was running toward something. Needing to get there in time. The trees moved past her as she ran, water being heard in the distance. The smoke from the fire was up ahead. The feeling of helplessness was creeping into her. When she finally saw the shadows she wasn't sure what she was going to find. She reached the clearing. Eragon was lying near the fire. She rushed to him, turning his unconscious form into her arms. She looked him over, seeing wounds that weren't life threatening. She healed him quickly and he came too, looking at her._

"_I thought you were dead." Eragon whispered._

"_Where's Murtagh?" Anika asked him._

"_Briam said you were dead. He went to find your killers." Eragon told her._

"_And Murtagh tried to follow him." Anika stated and helped Eragon to his feet. "Come on."_

_She was running again. Only this time Eragon was with her. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew that something was wrong. It seemed like time passed and they weren't getting any closer. Then Anika could hear the sound of wings and looked up as her mind crashed with Briam's. His relief and happiness flowed over her. Yet it still bothered her that he would have thought her dead. Of all of them who would be able to feel it he would be the one to know for sure. But that didn't matter right now. She smiled and reached out with her mind toward him._

Where's Murtagh? _She asked him. _He followed you.

Hurry!_ He said and turned, heading back the way he had come._

_It didn't take much longer for the bodies to start to appear. The Urgals and soldiers were littering the ground. There were arrows littering the bodies before they disappeared and the blood soaked ground told her that a sword had been used. Briam landed nearby and his beautiful orange scales were covered with blood. Anika's expression grew sad and worried as she looked at him. He lifted his forearm and pointed a talon ahead of him. Her heart started to race as she ran in the direction he had pointed. She couldn't see him. He wasn't there. She stopped and circled. Eragon was doing the same and moved away from her. She was starting to panic when there was a snap as a stick broke and she turned around to see Murtagh coming over a hill. Unexpected tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. She couldn't mistake the tears that were also in his eyes. She smiled at him and he lowered his head, relief clearly written on his face when he looked back up at her. She started to walk to him before finally running, as fast as she could. His arms opened as her body connected with his. She held tightly to him. He put his hand on the back of her head. She looked at him, her eyes staring into his. He smiled and before she could think about it his lips met hers. They kissed several times before a series of sticks snapping ceased them, causing them to turn. The being she had seen before was standing a few yards away. Urgals were lined on either side of him. The situation was no longer looking good. Briam and Saphira roared before running toward the Urgals. They started slaughtering them as the being came at the Riders. Murtagh let Anika go and grabbed up a bow and arrow. Anika tried to stop him but it was too late. He had released the arrow and with a simple flick of the beings hand the arrow redirected it in the opposite direction._

"_NO!" Anika screamed as the arrow buried itself into Murtagh's body. "Murtagh!" She yelled as she grabbed him, an arrow protruding from his chest._

Anika shot awake, a yell erupting from her. Her breathing was erratic. She put her hand to her chest and shut her eyes. Tears fell from them. She wiped them away and looked at the men. Eragon was still asleep but Murtagh was sitting up and looking much like her.

"A dream?" She asked him. He nodded. "What did you dream?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said getting up and walking from the camp.

"Murtagh…" She said and followed him.

_Ani?_ Briam asked.

_We'll be okay._

_Don't stray too far._

_I'll stay with you. _She told him.

She had to nearly run in order to catch up with him. He was moving quickly and it seemed to be with purpose. She reached for him with her mind but he had it completely blocked. She tried again and he let her in.

_Stop, please. _She told him.

He closed his mind from her but he stopped. She caught up with him and stepped in front of him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Look at me." She told him. He kept his eyes on the ground. "I said look at me." She repeated. He raised his eyes and they met hers. "What did you dream about?" She asked him again.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied for a second time.

"Do you want to know what I dreamed about?" She asked him. He just looked at her. "I dreamt that you died. It's not the first time either." She told him. "Only in this one, all of you thought I was dead first. I went to look for you and when I found you there was a moment. I moment so full of happiness and…" She said and stopped. "Then this being thing appeared and you tried shooting him with an arrow but he turned it around midair and killed you with it. The same man killed you with a dagger in a previous dream." I told him.

"A shade." He said softly.

"A shade?" Anika replied.

"A man possessed with evil spirits. He controls them. Very dangerous." He told her.

"Okay." Anika nodded. "I told you what I dreamt. Now tell me what you dreamt."

He looked at her and his hand moved to her cheek. "It was much like yours." He replied, his voice still soft. "I too have seen the shade and you…" He said and stopped.

"I died." She stated, knowing she was right.

He gave her a mournful look. "I've never been so scared in my life." He told her even softer.

"I don't want mine to come true." She whispered to him putting her hands on his chest. She could feel his breathing quicken. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She said and looked up at him.

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." He replied and he pulled her into him, his lips meeting hers.

At first Anika was unsure but soon she melted against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers tangling in his hair. She kissed him like she'd kissed no other. He held her tight against him, one hand on her neck. She kissed him and wanted to be a part of him. Her mind reached out to him and all barriers were broken. Her mind melded with his and for a second their passion increased until a memory flooded into her mind and he pulled her away from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Morzan…" She whispered. There was a growling in her mind. She comforted Briam with her thoughts as she looked at Murtagh.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her, his tone angry.

"I didn't mean to." She told him. "He was your…father." She said aloud. She moved to him and turned him, lifting his shirt off his back to reveal a scar like she had never seen. "My God…" She said as her fingers traced it.

"Now you know." He replied turning back to her. "Will you tell Eragon?" He asked.

"Not if you don't want me to." She replied. He just looked at her. "What?"

"You're not bothered by this?" He asked.

"Any father who could do that to his son deserves to rot in hell, as I'm sure yours does. No offense." She told him.

"None taken." He said looking at the ground.

"Murtagh…" She said catching his eye again.

"Why are you still standing in front of me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"I'm the son of Morzan, the first and last of the Foresworn. You should hate me." He told her.

Anika smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Perhaps, but I don't see a son of a Foresworn. All I see is you, a man I care deeply about." She told him sweetly. "And you are not your father." She added and kept her eyes on his as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Don't think for a minute that your lineage would mean anything to me. Your actions speak louder and you've done nothing but try and help Eragon and me. That's all that matters."

He smiled and kissed her again. She put her arms around him, hugging him tight. She spoke the truth and didn't want him to think that he mattered less then he did. He meant more to her then she was willing to admit just yet. She would tell him one day. When she was ready to. But she needed to take the time to convince herself that it was okay. That Balian would understand. She loved him but now she believed she loved two men and she wasn't sure how to handle that just yet. She took his hand in hers as they went back to camp. The sun had started to rise and a dim light covered the earth.

* * *

Murtagh's eyes were constantly on her as they continued their journey. Anika opted to stay with the men for a while. Her dreams had left her on edge, as if something were to happen at any moment. The more she glanced at him the more she thought Murtagh was feeling the same way. He seemed to be truly worried about her and as much as she didn't mind she was able to defend herself. She had the skills and she was far more worried about him then about herself. Murtagh's dream had instilled a certain feeling of dread for herself but she would be able to conquer her fears when she needed to.

"What is it?" She finally asked Murtagh, annoyance filling her voice.

"It's nothing." He replied calmly. "I'm just watching you."

"Waiting for what?" She demanded. "Me to just pitch over and die?" She frowned at him and he looked at her with an aggrieved expression. "I'm fine; I'm going to be fine. I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop worrying about me. You should start worrying about yourself." She told him.

He shook his head and averted his eyes. "I'll worry about you till all of this is over." He replied.

Anika looked at Eragon before falling back slightly, motioning for Murtagh to follow her lead. She didn't want Eragon to overhear their conversation. Feelings were going to be exposed and she didn't want them known to anyone other then the two of them just yet. She slowed Zane until Eragon was quite a ways ahead. He noticed that they had fallen back but didn't say anything. To be on the safe side Anika spoke in the ancient language to keep anyone from eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Why do you feel so attached to me?" Anika asked him. "To a certain extent I can understand but it's going to a place where the word 'attachment' is too light a term for what it is." She told him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked her.

"So you're saying there is more to your feelings then just attachment." She stated.

"Yes I am." He said calmly.

"You don't even know me." She told him sternly. "What you've seen in your dreams have truth to them, I'm not denying that. But you don't know me as well as two should when talking of such things."

"Then let me in. Let me know you." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, closing her mind, focusing on the memory of a falling feather.

"Talk to me. Don't hold back. We can ask questions. We don't need to be strangers anymore. I'll tell you anything you want to know. All I ask is for the same courtesy in return." He replied.

"Hmph." Anika said staring at him.

"What?" He asked and looked away. Though she could see a shade of red come to his cheeks.

"You're nothing like I thought. I was so angry at you at first and then I felt things for you. I tried to push it away. I tried. The more I think about it the more I should. I shouldn't bring anyone into my life right now. My world is so unstable." She told him.

"Yes, but you've been a constant. I've been seeing you for months. I can't turn away from you. I'm in this whether you like it or not." He replied.

She looked at him and smiled. She put her hand on his cheek and traced the line of his jaw. Her eyes locked with his and she nodded. "Okay." She lowered the barrier around them and trotted Zane forward, catching up with Eragon.

"Okay what?" He asked.

"My favorite color is orange and that was before I found Briam." She told him. "My parents were killed in an attack on my village when I was just seven years old. My dad knew things about Riders. I still don't know how but he knew enough to have me well educated about them before Briam hatched for me." She explained.

She plunged into the story of her life. They continued their way as she told him of her seventeen years. The things she had seen and done. The life she had settled into after her parents were killed. She told him everything, unafraid of holding back. She told him of raising her dragon and what he meant to her. Making him understand that there was nothing more important to her then Briam no matter who entered her life. He was half of her and she was half of him. There was no getting past that. It was just the way it was. Murtagh understood. He seemed to understand all of it. Several hours had gone by when she finally stopped. Eragon had listened as well but she wanted there to be no secrets between her and her fellow Dragon Rider. She looked at the two men and both were quiet.

"Why the sudden need to confide in us?" Eragon asked her.

"I'm closing the final gap between us. Now you know everything about me." She told them. "I have nothing more to hide." She said and looked at Murtagh.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Okay." He said.

Anika waited expectantly but he didn't say any more then that. She was slightly disappointed but she wasn't going to push him. She had willingly divulged the story of her life. She could ask no less then the same from him. She smiled back at him and leaned forward, stroking Zane's neck. The horse nickered and looked back at her. She smiled and kissed the horse's neck. The day wasn't half gone yet and Anika looked to the sky.

_Ani…_ Briam's voice said quietly in her mind.

_Briam…_ Anika smiled as she looked into the sky. _Do you want to fly for a while? _She asked him.

Excitement flowed through her and she closed her eyes as a grin crossed her face. She opened them and looked at the men. She looked at Murtagh and smiled affectionately at him. He caught her watching him and he gave her a half smile, his cheeks flushing. She gave a short laugh.

"I'm going to fly with Briam for a little while." She told them.

"Mind if Saphira and I join you?" Eragon asked.

"Of course not." She smiled. Then her smile faltered and she looked at Murtagh.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I'll watch the horses."

"Are you sure?" Anika asked him. "I'll stay on the ground if you'd like."

He smiled wider and shook his head. "Have fun with your dragon."

She looked at Eragon but he seemed to be preoccupied. She turned to Murtagh and without asking or telling him she moved from Zane's back into Murtagh's saddle. She sat facing him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I am…getting closer to you." She told him.

He smiled and his hands rested gently on her waist. She smiled back and put her arms around his neck. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as they looked into each others eyes. She suddenly felt very sentimental and self-conscious. She released him and looked to the sky. Briam's form was still high in the sky but he was coming for her. When she looked back at Murtagh he had an odd expression on his face. It made her blush and she looked down. He raised her chin with the side of his index finger before resting his hand on her neck. His thumb traced her jaw line and the touch made her feel warm. She looked at him, a small smile on her lips. He seemed nervous and she just smiled wider at him. The smile on his face was sweet and charming. His face slowly moved closer to her. She stayed still as she waited for him to finally reach her. His eyes were half closed as their noses gently rubbed. Anika gently inclined her head and he closed the remaining distance, pressing his lips against hers. Anika's hand moved to the back of his head as they kissed. His lips were warm and Anika moved against him, unable to stop. When they finally slowed Anika stayed against him, her eyes meeting his. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She kept one arm around his neck as the other ran down his chest. A moment later there was a roar and she looked up to see Briam diving toward them. She looked back at Murtagh and pecked his lips before sliding out of the saddle. She ran through the woods to a small clearing that Briam had showed her. She looked up and grinned as his orange form started down on top of her. He landed near her his membranous wigs blotting out of the sun. She grinned and ran forward, jumping up his foreleg before strapping herself into the saddle.

_Ready? _He asked her.

_More then ready._ Anika grinned stroking his scales.

He let out a roar before taking a leap forward before launching himself into the air. His wings flapped hard as he soared into the sky. When he finally leveled off the cool air made her eyes water. She put up a simple ward to shield herself from the cold air.

_You're quiet._ Anika stated.

_It seems that you have enough company. You left him on the ground._

_Jealous?_ She smiled.

_No._ He said with an unbelievable tone.

_Liar._ Anika said and stoked his scales. _Did you feel it all or did you close yourself? _She asked him.

_I felt it._ He stated.

_Than I can only assume that you understand._ She told him.

_I understand your wanting. But I can't help but be jealous. You're mine and that's the way I'd like to keep it._

Anika laughed and kissed his scales. _I love you far more than anything else in this world. You know that and I'm sure you heard me tell Murtagh that._

_I did._

_Good. So, are we going to fly or what? _She grinned.

A low rumble emerged from him and he rolled through the air. He maneuvered through the air performing a variety of aerobatics. When he leveled off again there was a roar from nearby and Saphira and Eragon appeared. Anika felt Eragon's consciousness as well as Saphira's. She opened her mind and looked at him.

_Would you like to try some sparing in the air? _Eragon asked her.

_I don't have a weapon. _She stated.

_Improvise. _Eragon grinned at her.

She frowned at him with a smile still on her face. She dug through her saddlebags and managed to find the wooden stick they had used prior to the swords. She took it out and shrugged at Eragon. He laughed and pulled out his own. Anika laughed and nodded at him.

_Alright baby, this is it._ She told Briam. _Let's beat his ass._

Briam let out a loud roar before dropping into a spiral. He fell for several hundred feet before pulling up. Saphira was nowhere to be seen and a moment later Briam rolled to avoid her colliding with him. He righted as Saphira tried again, her teeth bared. Briam let loose and growl as he waited for her to reach him. He evaded her at the last possible moment. Anika took the opportunity to take a jab at Eragon as they went past. She hit his leg but did very little to him. Saphira was faster then Briam. He was slightly bigger and bulkier and she was smaller and more limber, giving her the advantage to twist in the air and latch onto Briam's tail. He yelled out and swung down, grabbing at her neck. The dragons' were far more into the fight then their Riders'. As Briam tried to shake Saphira free Anika had a chance to attack Eragon. They exchanged blows before the dragons' pushed away from each other. They flew away, opening a large gap between them. The dragons' and riders' looked at each other before their dragons' launched themselves at each other. Anika braced herself for the impact of the two dragons'. When they hit it jarred her enough to leave her momentarily disoriented as they twisted in the air. When she gathered her bearings she was far too late and pain erupted across her hip reaching down her thigh. She yelled in pain and Briam let loose a growl that scared Saphira and fell away from the sapphire dragon and her rider.

_Anika! _Briam yelled as he drove himself toward the ground.

_Calm down!_ Anika told him. _And do me a favor and slow down!_ He looked back at her and slowed. _I'm all right. The pain is worse then the wound._

_I can smell the blood._ He told her.

She couldn't say anything else. The pain was great and she couldn't hold the blood in her leg. She would have healed herself then and there but Briam's forceful flying wouldn't allow her to concentrate. He landed amongst the trees not bothering to look for a clearing. Branches tried to drag her from the saddle as Briam landed hard on the ground. A horse neighed nearby and soon Murtagh appeared in front of them.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed to help Anika from atop her dragon. "Hey!" Murtagh exclaimed as Briam's jaws closed in his face as a roar pierced his ears.

"Briam, enough." Anika said as she undid the straps and tried to move from his back. She yelled in pain and fell from his back, landing hard on his foreleg before the hard ground stopped her. "Ah!" She yelled as she hit the ground. Briam nudged her gently with his nose. She put her hand on the tip of his nose, giving him a small smile.

"Anika…" Murtagh said as he put his arms underneath her, picking her up into his arms.

Anika held tight to him with one arm as she held her wound with the other. The slacks she had been wearing were split and a gash was clearly visible. She was also scraped and cut from the branches on the way down.

"I am so sick of being hit with trees." She told Murtagh as he set her on the ground. She yelled in pain and then Eragon appeared in the clearing. His expression was nothing short of shock. "It's okay." She told him quickly.

"Anika…" He said as he stared at the gash on her leg. "What were you thinking?" Murtagh yelled at his friend.

"Murtagh, it wasn't his fault. We were sparring and he got a better blow. It was an accident. But it taught me something." She told him.

"You could have been killed." He told her before looking at Eragon. "You could have killed her!"

"Murtagh…" Anika said grabbing his chin with her dry hand, forcing him to look at her. "Please, calm down. This is completely fixable." She told him. "Eragon?" She said looking at him.

He frowned and realized what she was asking of him. He shook his head, "No."

"You can do this." She told him. "I know you can and so do you."

"Ani…" He said his voice full of uncertainty.

"Oh come on Eragon." She frowned at him. "I need your help and Brom taught you better then that. I know you're sorry and that's what matters so come heal me."

Eragon looked at her and nodded, kneeling next to her. Murtagh looked worried but Anika took his hand in hers and nodded at Eragon. He took a deep breath and spoke the healing words placing his right palm over the gash. Anika's flesh tingled as the skin rippled, pulling itself together, erasing the evidence of a wound. When the magic was finished she ran her hand across her leg. It was perfect. She smiled at him and he helped her to her feet.

"See, I knew you could do it." Anika said as she put her arms around his neck. "You're more powerful than you think."

"Maybe." Eragon smiled sheepishly at her. Anika laughed and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. "I am so, so very sorry." He told her now frowning.

"Don't you dare think one more thought about it. It was an accident. They happen and this one taught me a lot about fighting in the air. We have a lot of practicing to do." She smiled at him.

"I'm not fighting you in the air again." He stated.

"Yes you are." Anika smiled at him. "This was nothing. Besides, we can heal each other. We can handle a little bit of pain along the way. It's inevitable anyway." He still looked skeptical. "Okay?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Okay." He smiled.

"Okay." Anika smiled and kissed his cheek before he and Saphira moved away from them. Anika's smile disappeared and she took a deep breath, looking up at her dragon. _Are you okay?_ She asked him.

_The hatchlings were careless. Your injury could have been prevented._ He told her.

_They are eager but we need to learn, or rather, I need to learn to fight in the air. Or I'll be useless._

_You'd never be useless. The skills will come in time._

_All the more reason to start training today._ She told him.

_Yes, I suppose you are right._ He said lowering his head in front of her.

Anika smiled and kissed his nose before running her hand up the center of his eyes. He let out a mournful moan before he hummed a long note that radiated through the wood. She smiled and rested her forehead against his and their emotions and thoughts flowed like a river through each other. When she finally took a step away from him he raised himself to his full height and looked at Murtagh.

_Help her clean up, yes? _He told Murtagh. The man nodded to the dragon and Briam looked down at his Rider.

"Are you okay?" Murtagh asked as he put his hands on her arms.

"I am." She told him. "It wasn't that bad."

"Liar." He smiled.

"No, I'm not." She smiled back.

"Come on. I'll boil some water so we can clean your other cuts." He said putting an arm around her.

Anika nodded and followed him in the direction that Eragon and Saphira had gone. When they had rejoined their companions Eragon already had water boiling and handed Murtagh a rag when they appeared next to him. Anika placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. There were no hard feelings and she just hoped that he wouldn't be too hard on himself. She winked at him before turning to Murtagh. He ran the cloth over her scrapes and soon the horses were brought and they were once again on their way.

* * *

That night they sat around the fire, all of them quiet. What needed to be said was said leaving nothing more then the need for rest. Anika was sore and tired and Briam was already sleeping behind her. She rested on her side, up against his stomach. His warmth warmed her she was more then content at the moment. She could feel Murtagh's eyes on her and she looked at him. He met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back as her eyes grew heavy. She tried to keep them open but he gave a single nod and she rested her head on her arm before falling quickly asleep.

_Dream:_

_Anika woke up, everything looked the same as it had when she went to sleep. She woke up Briam and stood. She went to wake her companions but there were empty spaces where they were supposed to be. She called their names but there was no sound in the distance. Briam was standing next to her, only it seemed like he was looking through her. His eyes were distant when she tried speaking to him he didn't respond. He looked at the campsite before turning and walking through the woods. She turned back to the fire and before where there was just emptiness there was now blood splattered where the two men should have laid. Panic started to race through her and she yelled for her men, but only silence returned to her. She started running only it felt like her body was being weighed down. She looked down and her body was drenched. Her shoes were weighed down with water and she fell forward. The sun was beating down on her but it felt like she couldn't breathe. It felt like water was pouring into her lungs. Her vision started to blur as the water threatened to overtake her. But just as she could take it no longer there was air filling her lungs only a moment later there was water once again. It repeated itself before her vision finally failed and it seemed that she would pass into the void. When her eyes opened it was dark but she was still alive. She reached her mind out toward her dragon but he was too far away. She started to run as fast as she could, hoping to sense him. There was nothing. It seemed like the sun was rising twice as fast and she found herself standing in the same clearing she had seen before. The one where she saw Murtagh fighting. The one where she saw Murtagh die. It seemed to fast forward. She saw Murtagh and then their reuniting followed closely by the arrow that killed him._

Anika shot awake gasping. The second time around was worse, even if it was in slow motion. The sun was still down and Briam was sleeping next to her. She stood up and stared at the ground. Building up the courage to look at the men. Her visions had been true before and with every one she had it put even greater fear in her. She took a deep breath and looked at the two men. She gave a short laugh when she looked at them, sleeping soundly. She ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Briam. She ran her fingers lightly across his scales before starting to settle down again. She was nearly asleep when she heard twigs snap and she shot up as Eragon was grabbed from behind.

"No!" Anika yelled.

She was about to run to help him but Briam roared and she felt his teeth grab the back of her shirt. He threw her into the woods before grabbing the soldiers. Anika fell hard but turned back to the camp. She couldn't do anything and her stupid dragon was trying to protect her. She started to run, her speed accelerating as she heard Briam roar with pain.

"Get out!" She hollered to him. "Briam! Briam, fly!" She yelled to him. She stopped when he turned to her. _PLEASE!_ She pleaded with him. He nodded and launched himself into the sky. _Stay away until I call you! Stay high! _She told him.

_No! Meet me and we'll disappear._ He told her.

_I need to help them!_ She said as she snuck around the trees toward the camp.

_Be careful! _He told her forcefully.

Anika smiled as she saw men carrying Eragon away. She went to move after him but was grabbed from behind. The Urgal threw her hard and she turned around only to see it was charging her quicker then she could respond. It was just about on top of her when an arrow brought it down. Murtagh ran to her, helping her to her feet.

"You need to run." He told her.

"Eragon!" Anika yelled and tried to move past him.

"I'll take care of Eragon, but I need you to leave." He told her.

"Murtagh…" Anika said taking his head in her hands.

"They're coming." He told her, kissing her quickly. "Run, please." He told her pleadingly.

"Please, please promise me that you'll be okay. Both you and Eragon." She told him.

"Run!" He yelled as he pushed her away from him. He raised his bow and shot an Urgal that was coming toward them.

She looked at him once more before running. She ran as fast as she could, her weakness weighing heavily on her. She was supposed to be a Rider. She was supposed to be hope for this land but here she was, running away from the things she should be fighting. She wanted to stop right there and let them have her. She was a disgrace; she shouldn't have been chosen to be a Rider. Briam shouldn't have hatched for her. She didn't deserve it. Her thoughts made her slow and before she knew it an Urgal had caught up with her. It threw her and she rolled to her feet, trying to focus on running. She was hit from the side and she realized that they had her surrounded. They were coming from all sides. She could hear the water now. She could hear the water and she knew what it meant. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. She didn't want to worry about surviving. She would fight and if that meant her demise then she would pass into the void. Though just as the thought entered her the thought of her dragon being alone put the fear right back into her. She couldn't be selfish. She couldn't give up when she knew what it would do to him. She turned and yelled _Letta!_ The Urgal that had been behind her stopped in his path and she kept running. She grabbed a stick, hoping the same effect would happen, and yelled _Brisingr._ The branch lit up with orange flames and hit the Urgal, wounding it. The magic along with her running was wearing her thin. She didn't know how much more she could take. She bent and picked up a rock. She was at the rivers edge now. They were still coming on all sides of her. There was no running. She looked at the river to see the whitecaps as the current rolled over the rocks. She looked back at the Urgals, the stone in her hand. She spoke the ancient language and the stone shot at an Urgal. She held tight to the magic, bringing it back and sending it again. She did it three times before her strength was depleted. She had no strength left in her body. She could hardly even stand. She could have stayed on her feet but it seemed like death was standing at her front and her back. She thought of her latest dream and was going to trust the water better then the Urgals in front of her. She let herself fall, telling Briam that she loved him as the water surrounded her.


	19. What Is Gained May Be Lost

_**Chapter Nineteen: What Is Gained May Be Lost**_

The current rolled her over and over. There was no controlling it. No stopping it. The water kept taking her further and further down river. She tried to break the surface but there was no way to know which way that was. She drove toward, what she hoped to be, the surface. She was just about to give up when she felt air on her finger tips and she burst out of the water, gasping in the precious air. She took as large a breath as she could before the current dragged her under again. She fought hard against it but her body was weak and there was no way of defeating the water. She thought of the ancient language but there was no way of speaking it while submerged in water. Her body was failing quickly and she didn't have the strength to find the surface. She shut her eyes and thought of Briam. She hoped he knew that she was sorry. Sorry that she wasn't stronger. Sorry that it had to come to this so soon in their relationship. She also thought of Murtagh, the feel of his kiss, the warmth of his hands when he touched her. Her mind lingered on him before she thought she heard a roar from somewhere above her. She tried to reach out to Briam but it was no use. Her lungs were burning and darkness was filling her eyes. She reached up her hand, one last effort, but the water was filling her lungs and unconsciousness took her.

_Dream:_

_She was standing on a cloud, a cool breeze flowing past her. It was something one could experience only on the back of a dragon. But here she was, standing on a cloud, with only her feet underneath her. She opened her arms and leaned her head back, taking it all in. She thought that at this height she would be cold, but she was warm, the breeze making her nothing but comfortable. She opened her eyes and looked down. There was nothing below her but sky. She furrowed her brows and took a step forward. It seemed like the cloud was following her. She walked faster, the cloud still moving with her. She started to run. She ran as fast as she could but she was going no where. There was nothing in front of her but emptiness. It was bright and beautiful, but empty all the same. She stopped and yelled Briam's name though there was no point. There was a sudden realization where she was. What this place may be. A fog seemed to roll in, covering the beautiful blue sky. She turned in circles but there continued to be nothing. She was starting to panic when movement caught her eye. She turned and watched as a figure walked toward her. It was a man; he was middle-aged and was grinning at her. It took her a moment to grasp who he was. Her mouth fell open as she took it all in._

"_Daddy?" She asked quietly._

"_Hello sweetie." He said opening his arms to her. She wasted no time in running into them. He held her tight, his cheek resting on the top of her head. "Look how you've grown." He smiled._

"_How is this possible?" She asked looking up at him._

"_Anything is possible." He smiled down at her._

_She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "Am I…dead?" She asked barely above a whisper. He just smiled at her. "Oh God…" She whispered as she bowed her head. She shut her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Not yet." He told her._

"_What?" She asked, looking up at her father._

"_It's not your time." He smiled, shaking his head. "All you have to do is hold on just a little bit longer. Fight harder!" He told her, his hand forming a fist in front of him._

"_How can I hold on? I don't even know what I'm doing!" She told him. "I shouldn't be a Rider! You shouldn't have told me those stories! You shouldn't have made being a Rider sound so wonderful!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "I am no good at it, Dad! Just take me with you and then it will all be over! I don't want to fight! I can't fight!" She said and looked at her feet. "I'm just a girl, a useless girl." She said, finding her calm. "I can't do it. Magic is the only thing I have and even that isn't going very well. I'm not strong enough and I'll never be strong enough." She finished but she continued to stare at her feet._

_She didn't even hear when her father stepped up to her. He took her head in her hands and forced her to look at him. "You may be a girl but you are anything but useless." He told her softly. "You are perfect just the way you are. You're confidence may not be what it should be, but you will get there. You are more capable then you think you are. You count too much on the men you are with. You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and the men, women, and children who will look up to you. You are more then what I see in front of me. There is more to you then anyone knows. The only one who knows you as well as yourself is your dragon and he will do everything in his power to protect you. I also know that you would do the same for him." He smiled._

"_Of course." She replied. "I would do anything for Briam and he knows it."_

"_He may know it, but it seems that you are having trouble believing any of it. You need to believe in yourself. You need to believe that you can do this. That you can control yourself and the power that is inside of you." He told her. She lowered her eyes. "Anika, listen to me. You are going to be fine. Everything will work out in its own time. You need to believe that, for me."_

"_I will try." She told him._

"_Good. Now you must be going." He smiled at her. She nodded. "Though there is someone who would like to see you first." He told her, his smile growing._

_From behind her, Anika heard someone clear their throat. She turned and tears immediately sprung to her eyes. "Brom…" She smiled and ran to him. He opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Brom…"_

"_Ani…" Brom said his hand on the back of her head. "Why are you being so difficult?" He asked. "I taught you better then that."_

"_I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She told him. "I want to do you proud but I am not any good at being a Rider. I just can't do it."_

"_Yes you can." Brom told her. "I have faith in you."_

"_You shouldn't." She told him._

"_That is no attitude for a Rider." Brom told her, a scowl on his face before it softened. "You are going to be wonderful. You and Eragon together will make a difference in the world. You, with Eragon at your side, will change all of Alagaësía." He pulled her away from him, putting one hand on her cheek. "I know there wasn't enough time to teach you everything but you will learn and you will become stronger every day."_

"_But Eragon is in trouble and so is Murtagh." She told him. "I can't help them."_

"_You can, and you will. Maybe not this time but you will help them just as often as they help you." Brom told her sweetly._

"_Is it time to go back?" She asked._

_Brom smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're already back. You're going to be fine."_

"_What about the others?" She asked him._

"_Hurry…and they will be." He replied. "When you find them, don't underestimate your usefulness. You are more powerful then even you know. You are Eragon's equal and more powerful then Murtagh. Believe in yourself and you'll go far." He said and stepped away from her._

_She looked at the two men in front of her and smiled. She felt something pulling at her chest. It wasn't painful; it was just a feeling that was telling her to follow. She kept her eyes on them as her body felt like it was moving backward. A powerful gust of wind hit her. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. As she drifted back a white light appeared; intensifying as everything seemed to be speeding up._

Water came pouring out of her mouth. She rolled to her side and let the water empty from her lungs. Her vision was blurred and she rolled back and put her hand to her head. It was throbbing, her whole body was throbbing. She rolled to her side again, before her stomach, managing to push herself up onto her hands and knees. _Hurry…and they will be._ His voice rang in her head. She couldn't help but love her subconscious or whatever it was that made her dream what she did. Even though part of her thought she was on the brink of death and they brought her back. She got to her feet and started to move. She started walking, taking deep breaths to stop the burning in her lungs. She moved faster, the stiffness leaving her limbs.

"BRIAM!" She yelled with her voice and her mind as loud as she could.

She was now running through the woods. She tried calling to him again but there was nothing. She didn't know where she was or how far the river had taken her. All she knew was that something awful was going to happen to her companions and she needed to be there for them. She ran as fast as she could, doing her best to fly. She knew she was getting close when there was an Urgal dead among the trees. It's body torn apart. There were several more, even though the woods were still silent.

_Briam! Briam, please!_ She yelled to him with her mind. He had to be around here somewhere. "Eragon! Murtagh!" She called through the woods.

She continued to run. She had to get to them. She had to make sure that they were okay. She needed to. Her confidence had been reborn and she wanted to take it out for a spin. Alagaësía didn't disappoint. Soon an Urgal came toward her. She simply grinned at it and struck its groin before snapping its neck. She kept moving and soon she could start to hear commotion.

"BRIAM!" Anika called again with her mind and her voice.

A sudden rush of emotion filled her and she fell to her knees with relief. Tears came to her eyes and then there was a rush of air and a roar as Briam landed in front of her. He looked down at her and she rushed against him. Wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go.

"Thank God." She said taking a step back from her dragon.

Her dragon practically knocked her down as he put his head against her. He hummed a low note as she hugged his head. She stroked his scales before she let him go.

"Where are the others?" She asked him.

_Not far ahead._ He told her.

"Is Eragon free?" She asked.

_Yes. _He said but it was obvious that there was more. Anika just looked at him. _It was after we got Eragon out of Gil'ead that I discovered that I couldn't reach you. I couldn't feel you anymore. I searched the area where I left you and you were no where to be found._ He explained to her. _I thought you were dead. There was no other explanation. I was convinced after I searched and couldn't find you. I tried so hard._ He said letting loose and mournful note. _I went back to the others, telling them you were dead._ He paused.

Anika furrowed her brows and nodded, looking at the ground briefly before looking back at her dragon. _Murtagh…_ She said softly.

_He was nearly as upset as I._ Briam said his tone mournful. _He wanted to find the Urgals and the men who had attacked us. He found them and that's who he's fighting now._

_Where are we?_ She asked him.

_Still near Gil'ead._ He replied.

_I love you sweet dragon._ Anika smiled at him.

_I love you too. You have no idea how happy I am that you are okay._ He said nudging her lightly.

She smiled and kissed him between his eyes. _Our reuniting will have to end here. Now, take me to the others._ She told him.

He roared and shook his head, turning to the side. Anika took no time in jumping up onto his back. Instead of launching himself into the sky, Briam pinned his wings to his sides and he started to run through the woods, swerving between the trees. It took only a few minutes for the fight to be seen in the distance.

_I don't have a weapon._ Anika told him as she slid from his back.

_Find one._ Briam said and charged a group of nearby Urgals.

Anika fought briefly with a nearby soldier before seizing his sword and killing him as well as two others who came at her. She was faster then they were and easily dispatched them. It was an odd feeling. For once she felt like she could accomplish something. For once she felt like this was going to work. She could do it. She thought of Brom and smiled as she used a spear to run through an Urgal. Her dragon working alongside her, only a few feet away. When they had killed those around them Anika stopped to listen. There was still commotion coming from up ahead. Anika ran toward it, only she recognized the trees that she was running through. The way the sun shown through them. She raced up a small hill and just over it she saw Eragon and Murtagh, fighting more men and Urgals.

"Murtagh!" She yelled.

His eyes immediately met hers and the look of relief that crossed his face made her smile. He nodded and looked at the ground.

"Murtagh, look out!" Anika called as an Urgal came up behind him.

He turned and thrust his sword into the beast. Anika rushed down and killed as many as she could. Briam joined and in just a matter of minutes the danger had passed. She stood amongst her friends once more. Her orange Briam and Eragon's sapphire Saphira standing proud with their Riders. Eragon was the first to reach her. He took her head in his hands, giving her a good once over before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm okay." She told him with a smile. "I'm okay."

"Don't scare us like that again." He smiled.

"I will do my best not to." She laughed.

Eragon kissed her forehead before looking at Murtagh. He stepped aside as his friend stepped up to their now found companion. Anika smiled at him, trying to hide the tears that threatened her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, taking in his smell, his body nearly touching hers. He placed his other hand on her neck, his thumb on her chin.

"Hi." Anika whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back, his eyes locked on hers.

"Sorry it took me so long." She smiled.

He didn't smile back. He simply pulled her into him. His lips met hers in a fierce kiss, leaving Anika breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pinning him against her, their lips never ceasing. When she finally needed a breath she kissed his shoulder, burying her face there. It took a moment too long to realize the man standing behind them. Her body tensed and Murtagh hugged her tighter, when she didn't relax he let her go. His eyes followed hers and he too found the man behind them.

"Get behind me." Murtagh told her.

"No." She told him. "No, no, no." She said gripping his shirt. "I saw this." She whispered to him. "You need to go. You need to run."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." He told her.

Anika felt him slowly move for his bow. "Don't!" She whispered harshly. "I've had to watch you die twice and I will not do it again." She told him. He looked at her and he knew what she meant. He sighed and relaxed. "Thank you." She said softly and looked back at the man.

"How sentimental." The shade told them. "So you are the second Rider. I was shocked to find out that there was a second out there. When a nice young orange dragon attacked my men I was surprised since I had been told it was blue."

The grin on his face was making Anika nauseous. "What do you want?" She asked it.

"I want you to make a choice." He said coolly. "Life or death. The King or the Varden."

"I don't think you'd be surprised with our reply." Anika told him.

"No. This is why I plan on killing you, unless you agree to come with me to the King."

"Then by all means, kill me." Anika told him.

"Ani…" Murtagh said holding her tightly against him.

"Ani? That's an odd name." The shade grinned.

"And Durza is so much better?" Eragon retorted.

"Her name is Anika." Murtagh told him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. He just shrugged. _What are we going to do? He's a shade. We can't defeat him._

_Saphira and I will try. Just keep his attention._ Briam told her.

_Okay._ Anika told him and took a step away from Murtagh.

He stayed where he was but she felt his fingers on the back of her shirt. She had just been resurrected; she didn't want to die again. She crossed her arms and looked at the shade.

"What kind of person does it take to allow spirits to control him?" Anika asked.

"They do not control me. I do the controlling." He told her.

"Uh-huh. And what's with that look of yours? Red really doesn't go with that pale complexion of yours."

"Are you trying to annoy me?" He asked.

"Is it working?" Anika replied. The next thing she knew there were daggers flying at her. "Letta!" She yelled and the daggers stopped midair, before falling to the ground. She wished something more creative came to mind but this spell was her most effective.

"I see we have a little magician on our hands." He grinned.

"Not a little one." She said and took her own dagger from its hiding place. "Brisingr!" She yelled throwing it at him, orange flames covering the blade.

It was the wrong move. With a flick of his wrist, Durza turned the dagger back at her. Anika realized her mistake a moment too late. There were roars from the dragons as someone knocked her out of the way. There was no pain when she hit the ground but there was a sickening feeling in her stomach. The shade was gone, the dragons were cautious, and Murtagh was frantically checking her body.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

Anika put her hand to her forehead and felt a small amount of pain. "Ow." She said looking at a small amount of blood on her palm.

"You're bleeding." He said and put his sleeve against the small wound.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Are you okay?" She asked him, worry coating her words. "Why did you do that?" She asked him. "You could have been hurt." She said hitting his shoulder. He smiled though his smile faded as quickly as it had come. "Murtagh…" She said placing her hands on his chest.

"Oh no…" Eragon said from behind him.

Anika's eyes grew wide as she took in Eragon's expression. She felt the color drain from her face. "Murtagh?" She said softly.

"It's okay." Murtagh said barely above a whisper. He put his hand on her cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."

His face was looking gray. Fear encompassed Anika's body that turned to dread as he fell forward into her arms. Both were on their knees. Anika held him tight to her and as she put her chin on his shoulder she noticed the dagger in his back. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gripped him even tighter.

"It's okay." He told her again, his hand caressing the back of her head.

"It will be." Anika said taking his head in her hands. His eyes looked heavy. "It will be, I promise." She told him. He just looked at her, his thumb wiping her tears away. He gave her a half smile that made him look even more handsome. "Please, you have to stay with me." She told him. "I can heal you."

"No. It's too late. You don't have the strength." He told her, his breathing becoming jagged.

"It's not too late." Anika said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Baby, please, you have to stay with me."

"You are alive and well. That's all that matters." He said as he put his hand on her face, wiping the tears as they fell.

"I won't let you die." She told him.

"If you try and heal me then you too could die. I won't risk it." He told her. He leaned into her, unable to support his weight.

"I don't care." She told him. "I won't let you die." She whispered.

He gave her the same small smile and gently put his lips against hers. They were colder then they had been just minutes ago. Anika kissed him deeply, but her mind was made up. She did the only thing she knew how. She held him tightly against her, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered right before she pulled the dagger out and said, "Waise heill!" She spoke the words with her right palm over his wound. The magic it took, she realized, may be too much. He was fading fast but she wouldn't allow him to die. She wasn't going to say goodbye to him. As her body drained she couldn't tell if his wound was healing. He had fallen unconscious making her even more desperate to heal him. When the magic finally stopped she held tight to him. Her eyes felt heavy and she fell to her side, Murtagh still in her arms, unconsciousness taking her.


	20. Healing

_**Chapter Twenty: Healing**_

_Whispering sounded in her head. There was someone touching her mind and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she wasn't conscious. She was alive but she felt that it was only for the time being. Her magic had drained her and part of her thought Brom was going to appear in her head and yell at her for being so careless. She didn't care though. If she managed to save Murtagh then it would have been worth it. She tried to rest but the whispering remained in her head._

"_Friend of Eragon…" The voice told her._

"_Who are you?" Anika asked._

"_One who can help you find the Varden." It was a female voice._

"_How do you know of Eragon?" She asked._

"_I have shown him the way. I am weak and cannot talk long." The woman told her._

"_Then what is it that you seek from me?" She asked._

"_Trust…" The woman whispered._

"_How can I trust someone I know nothing about?" Anika retorted._

"_I am a friend of the Varden. I am Arya…an elf from DuWeldonvarden."_

"_And why are you with Eragon?" Anika asked._

"_He rescued me from Durza's dungeons. He has saved my life, only I must still fight for it. Durza's poison runs through my veins. I must remain unconscious, withdrawn within myself, so I may survive. You are a Rider, a shock to the world. I need to know if I have your trust." The woman told her._

"_How do you know of me?" Anika asked._

"_I saw you in Eragon's mind." She stated._

_Anika remained silent for a long moment. "You have my trust. I will do what I can to help you. For now preserve your strength. For I need to do the same."_

"_Very well, but first I will share with you the path to the Varden. Together you and Eragon can bring us all safely there." She replied._

_Images flashed through Anika's mind. Showing her the path to the Beor Mountains and to the opening in the rocks that is the Varden. Anika felt the presence of the woman disappear. She was alone for a moment before she felt a much more familiar presence in her mind._

She furrowed her brows as she slowly came to. Her head was throbbing but she was alive. She slowly opened her eyes and there was a large orange head looking down at her. She frowned as her site righted itself. When he finally came into focus she smiled and put her hand on his nose.

_Ani…_ He said with a smile in his voice.

_Hi._ Was all she could think to say. _Murtagh…_ She said not wanting to hear the answer. Briam looked next to her and she turned her head to see Murtagh lying within an arm's reach. His face was turned toward her, his eyes were closed. Fear crept inside of her as she watched him, though it dulled considerably as she watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, moving quickly to his side. She looked at him, her eyes growing wet. She took a deep breath and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "Murtagh?" She said softly. "Honey?" She said caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers. He slowly turned his head, taking her hand in his as he opened his eyes. "Hello." She smiled at him.

"Ani…" He whispered, smiling at her as he closed his eyes again.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay." She whispered back, gently kissing his forehead.

He gave a short nod before falling asleep again. She covered him with the blanket that had been on her, before turning toward the fire that was near them. Eragon was standing, watching her. His face gave nothing away but he didn't look happy.

"Eragon…" She smiled.

"If you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you myself." He told her worriedly.

"Come here." She said walking toward him. He met her halfway and she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry I upset you. I just couldn't let him die." She told him.

_I could have given you strength._ Briam told her.

She looked at him before looking at Eragon. "He appears to be okay."

"He is. He's still weak. I thought magic was supposed to heal fully." Eragon told her.

"Apparently is doesn't when you have hardly enough to do the task." She replied. He frowned at her again. "Have I said I'm sorry yet?" She said with a small smile.

His frown melted and he hugged her again, heaving a heavy sigh. "I'm just glad that you are okay." He said softly.

"How is Arya?" Anika asked him.

The frown was back on his face. "How do you know that name?" He asked.

"She came to me while I was unconscious. She's weak but she showed me the way to the Varden. She's shown you as well. But Durza's poison is starting to take over. We need to hurry." She told him.

"I'm the only one strong enough to keep moving." He told her.

"I know." Anika nodded. "But what's the point of being connected to powerful animals if they can't help when needed?" She asked.

Eragon looked at the two dragons. "What about the horses?" He asked.

"I know you're not going to like it but…" She said and paused. "I would like Briam to take me and Murtagh while Saphira could carry Arya. Leaving you on the ground with the horses. I'd be watching you very closely. Nothing would happen. But I feel uncomfortable leaving Murtagh alone, even if Briam is the safest place for him, even without me." She told him.

Eragon just looked at her. "You're right. I don't like it. We should be sticking together on the ground. The dragons' could handle Murtagh and Arya without us. I understand your feelings toward Murtagh but we don't have the time to be reckless and if trouble should come then I'll need you to help me." He told her.

"You are more then capable. You don't give yourself enough credit, but if that's the way you want it then give them at least another day." She told him.

"It would do Murtagh some good but Arya is fading." Eragon replied.

"I know, but I'm not going to lose both of them. If I have a vote you know which way it will go. We don't know anything about Arya. All we know is that she is a friend of the Varden which is enough for me but I will not let Murtagh take the fall for moving to quickly." She said trying not to seem too cold. Eragon was just about to reply but both were interrupted.

"Anika…"

She turned to see Murtagh getting to his feet. "Murtagh…" She said going to his side. "You need to rest." She said trying to force him down.

"No." He said fighting against her. "Just help me up." He told her.

"Honey, don't be stupid." Anika said but helped him up anyway.

"I can ride." He told her.

"No, you can't. I may have healed your wound but you are still weak." She told him.

"I'll yell at you later for that." He told her angrily.

_I will carry him._ Briam told her.

_I don't want you to just to stop an argument. I know it's not in you to trust another to ride you but he's hurt._ Anika told him. _I love you more than anything but there is room in my heart to love others and I love him._

_I know you do._ He said putting his head down to her. She ran her hand up and down between his eyes. _I will do it for you. I will keep him safe._

_Saphira?_ Anika said speaking to the dragon. _Will you carry Arya?_

_I have and I will continue._ She said though she sounded slightly reluctant.

Anika nodded and looked at everyone. "Time to go then."

It didn't take long for everything to be packed. The last thing that they needed to do was put the passengers atop the dragons'.

"Be careful and don't make him mad. He's been known to dump people from his back every now and again." Anika told Murtagh as she was about to help him into the saddle.

"I'm okay." He told her. "Thanks to you."

He smiled at her and the emotions she had been hiding came to the surface. "I was so scared." She said with tears in her eyes. It was the first time she let any of it sink in since it happened.

"I know. I was too." He told her.

"The thought of losing you…" She said but trailed off.

Murtagh pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. "I am fine. Everything is going to be fine. As long as we're together."

Anika gave a short laugh. "And to think that I was ready to hate you the first time I met you."

He laughed with her before looking at her seriously. "And I was ready to love you." He said barely above a whisper.

Anika's heart began to race and she kissed him passionately. Briam let out a low hum and she turned to him, nodding. "Time to go." She said kissing him again before following him up onto the dragon. "Trust him. He'll protect you." She said as she strapped his legs in. "I'll be keeping tabs on you so don't do anything stupid." She said eyeing him. "You'll be in the air all day so get some rest. I've placed the few wards I know around you to help with the wind and such. They should hold. Other then that you should be set." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He said softly.

"You remember me saying that?" She asked locking eyes with him.

"I do." He replied.

Anika grinned and kissed him once more. "I do love you." She whispered and jumped down from her dragon. _He's all yours. Be nice._

_Always._ He smiled and launched himself into the sky.

Anika grinned as she watched her dragon disappear into the clouds. She turned and watched Eragon pat Saphira's leg before she too took to the sky. Eragon watched her go before grabbing what was left to be packed. She walked up to him, the silence a little unsettling.

"Are you all right?" She asked him.

He looked up at her before adding what he had grabbed to his saddlebags. "Yes." He replied.

"You're lying. I can tell." She told him.

"I'm just anxious to get to the Varden." He replied.

"Does this have anything to do with Arya?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He told her.

"Eragon…" She said catching his eyes. "You can tell me." He looked at her but she could tell that he wasn't ready to talk about it. "It's okay." She smiled at him. "You know I'm not one to pry."

"I know." He said putting his hand on her arm.

"We should get moving." She told him. He nodded his agreement.

The day seemed to never end. Briam had pushed her out of his mind. Too many questions about Murtagh, too many concerns. To Anika it felt like it was all right to be concerned. He had nearly died. So had she. She didn't want to be separated from him. But not only him. She wanted her dragon. She wanted to be with him. Things were beginning to get more complicated then before and without Brom to keep their cool Anika was feeling panicked. She wouldn't voice her concerns but they were there. Briam alone would know exactly how she was feeling and he wouldn't say a word. To pass the time she repeated the ancient language over and over again in her head. Practicing a few things along the way. She wasn't brought out of her mind until Briam let her back in.

_It's about time._ She told him.

_I will take care of the boy. You need not worry. I told you this._ He replied.

_I can't help it._ She said sadly. _I care for him. Probably too much._

_Not that I have any say in this but…does this mean you will not be returning to Balian and his family?_

_Not for a long time. It's not fair for me to put them in the position I did. My feelings have changed and I can't hurt him if he never sees me again._ I told him.

_I think it wise. _He replied softly.

Anika grinned and gave a short laugh. _I thought you would. I'm anxious to see you._

_And I you. The sun is beginning to set. We'll be together soon._ He said sweetly.

Anika smiled and looked at Eragon. He seemed to be talking to Saphira. He was concentrating on something. She left him to his thoughts as she stroked Murtagh's horse's neck. She sighed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before pushing away all of her worries and focusing on the task at hand. They had to reach the Varden and she was determined that they all make it there in one piece.

* * *

When night finally fell Anika built a fire and sat with Eragon. It was silent, both anxious to see their other halves. When the windless air shifted and a breeze was felt they knew the dragons were descending. Anika stood and watched as the dragons came into view. Anika rushed to Briam, putting her arms around his head as he lowered it to greet her. She let him go and moved to his side to see Murtagh smiling down at her. Her lips formed a smile, unable to hold it back. Moving up onto her dragon's leg she climbed up to greet the man she had fallen in love with. They didn't talk. Anika simply smiled and kissed him. His lips moved with hers and she couldn't help but grin at him.

"How was it?" She asked him.

"Unbelievable." He grinned and kissed her again. "Missed you though."

"I missed you too." She said running her fingers through his hair. "Come on. I need to get this saddle off of Briam."

"Of course." Murtagh smiled and helped as she undid his legs.

_I'm famished. I'm going to go find a deer to eat. I'll bring one back for you._ Briam told her as she pulled the saddle off of him.

_Thank you Briam, for everything._ She smiled and stroked his scales.

_You're welcome._ He said before looking at Saphira.

Anika ran her fingers along his side as he walked away from her. "He was nice?" Anika asked turning to Murtagh after her dragon was out of site.

Murtagh smiled and pulled her into him. "Very. He was the perfect dragon."

"Good." Anika said softly and rested her head on his chest. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm good as new. Rest does wonders."

Anika looked at him and kissed him gently. "Then tomorrow you're on your horse. I want you with me."

"Always."

Anika felt her cheeks flush. Her stomach was fluttering with the feelings she had for him. He didn't make her nervous but the simple happiness of just being near him made everything okay. Things had been hard and she knew that it would only continue to get harder but with Murtagh at her side she felt she could take it on. But not only him but Eragon as well and nothing could replace what Briam meant to her.

Dinner felt like the best thing in the world tonight. She didn't realize how hungry she really was. All the worry and trouble of the past few days was finally starting to lift. The weight of Murtagh's close death as well as hers. The lingering despair she would get from Briam when he looked at her. She knew he didn't mean to let those feelings show but she knew he couldn't help it. He was even more vigilant then usual. For more reasons then one. First was her safety. Second was his jealous need to watch over her and Murtagh. But in the calm that had settled over them, no matter how brief it would last, she was alright with that.

"Stop it." Anika smiled at Murtagh.

"Stop what?" He replied with the same smile.

"You know what." She grinned back.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." He said moving next to her.

She was leaning against Briam and couldn't help but laugh as she watched Murtagh nervously sit next to her. He slowly leaned back against the dragon. She grinned at him, glancing at the face of her sleeping dragon. Murtagh moved next to her, his hand finding hers, their fingers lacing. She took a deep breath and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. For a moment it was bliss then another came to mind that they had yet to discuss.

"Is Eragon with Arya?" Anika asked him.

"As always." Murtagh replied.

"What are we going to do? What if we don't make it to the Varden in time?" She asked him sadly.

There was a long pause before he replied, "We'll make it there."

"But you don't want to be there. I know you don't. Not with where you come from." She spoke his mind. He just sighed heavily. "You have to come." She whispered to him. "I know you don't want to. I know that, but I can't fight without you there. I can't worry about what's happened to you. If I were ever to lose you I don't know what I'd do."

He kissed the top of her head. Gently caressing her neck with his fingertips. "You'd survive and you would carry on. It would be hard at first. But in the end I know you are strong enough to live without me. Strong enough to fulfill your destiny as a Rider." He told her before his tone became light. "Now me, on the other hand, I would probably just kill myself to be with you." He said and smiled. But it was only in his mouth, his eyes remained worried and sad.

"That's not funny." Anika scolded him. "You know I would never want you to do something like that."

"You're right. But Briam would do it for me." Murtagh said as he gently patted the dragon's side.

Anika heaved a heavy, exasperated sigh. "We're getting too far off topic." She told him.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?" Murtagh said pulling his fingers through her hair.

"Arya." She stated tonelessly.

He took a deep breath, knowing he had taken it too far. "I'm going with you. I will be there with you at the Varden. We will continue full force tomorrow and we will get her to the cure she needs so badly. She has shown Eragon the way and between the three of us we will be able to save her and the world we live in. Galbatorix will fall and you and I can marry and start a family in a free world. One full of hope and peace." He said and turned her face to his. He kissed her deeply before running the back of his fingers down her soft cheek. Even though they touched an old wound or a fresh cut more than once. "What do you think about that?" He asked when she remained quiet.

"I'm thinking that I love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"And that makes all the difference." He said softly kissing her lips, letting the touch last longer then most.

"We should sleep if we are going to be moving come morning. It's not so far away anymore." Anika told him.

"But there are so many other things we could do." He whispered seductively as his lips traced her neck. It lasted only a second when a low rumbling growl erupted from Briam. Murtagh stopped and turned his head, coming face to face with the dragon. "I better go back to my place across the fire." He said and kissed her quickly before retreating.

Anika laughed softly as she stood, draping a blanket across Briam and crawled up onto his back. She lay on her stomach and stroked his scales before she finally fell asleep.


	21. Running Out of Time

**Disclaimer: Nothing from Eragon is mine. Just my Rider and Dragon.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken basically FOREVER to update this story. I hope you all are ready for a little more. And I'll attempt to do better with this one. It's been harder and harder to find the inspiration for it. But it's slowly coming back. Reviews are always welcome! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Running Out of Time**_

Waking, what felt like too soon, there was commotion coming from nearby. Pushing herself up, Anika listened as Eragon and Murtagh's voices filtered over to her.

_What's going on?_ She asked Briam who was looking in their direction.

_They are arguing about crossing the Hadarac Desert._ He told her quite tonelessly.

_What?_ Anika frowned and dropped from his back. _Have you given any input?_

_No._

_Why not?_

_I was waiting for you to wake._ He said looking down at her.

_Who's winning?_ Anika asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_Murtagh is fighting for another way. But the elf's life hangs in the balance. Eragon wants to go across the desert. Relying on magic to provide water for all of us. But there are many of us. I do not think he has the strength to do what is needed. He is quick to say he can accomplish tasks that he can not do and is lucky if anything when he actually comes through._ Briam told her.

_I can do it._ Anika told him.

He looked down at her. _Don't be foolish._

_Are you saying that you don't have faith in me?_

_It's not that._ He said shaking his mighty head. _It's just that you've already been through so much. We should not have to rely on you for this._

_I'm strong with magic._ She said putting her hand on his leg. _I'm much stronger then Eragon is. I can do it._

_Are you going to stand behind Eragon then?_

_Arya's time grows short._ She replied. _Something needs to be done._

_Then join them and tell them your thoughts._

_Aren't you coming?_

_I am._ He said and stood.

Nodding her approval, she moved forward to join the men.

"Just think about how much Briam and Saphira drink! They and the horses consume more water at one time than we do in a week. Unless you can make it rain whenever we need, I don't see how we can go the direction you propose."

Eragon stopped and thought a moment. "I have an idea." He told his friend. "Let me experiment, then I'll give you an answer." He said and left the camp, Saphira close behind him.

Anika stood with her arms around her. Murtagh was looking upset as he sat down and stoked the fire. Anika stepped forward, moving behind him. Squatting down she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against him, putting her lips in his hair. She breathed him in before catching his eyes. He gave her a weak smile, telling her that he was angry and didn't want to talk about it. Sighing, she moved to his side, taking in his expression.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

He put his hand on her face, bringing it to his, kissing her gently before resting his forehead against hers.

_Eragon is trying too hard again._ Briam told her as he looked off in the direction the young Rider had gone.

"I have to check on Eragon." She told Murtagh before standing. "He's being stupid again."

"You know what he wants us to do." He stated, standing as well.

"I do." Anika told him.

"Please tell me you don't agree with him." He said almost pleadingly.

Putting her hands on his chest, she gave him a small smile. He nodded his understanding as he looked at his feet. Putting her hand on his face, she lifted it so she could meet his eyes.

"I understand your fears." She said softly. "I do. But what you fail to realize is that I am strong with magic. Whatever he claims he can do, I know that I can. Brom said it himself."

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself." He said putting his hands on her arms.

"I won't." She smiled at him. "I'm smart and I'm strong." He nodded at her. "Now I must see to Eragon."

Murtagh held tight to her hand until she was too far away to keep hold of it. Anika smiled at him as she moved away from camp after her companion. Briam was only a hands width away as he walked with her.

_Saphira tells me he tried to use magic again. It's drained him. He doesn't have the strength._ Briam told her as she saw the sapphire dragon in the distance.

_He's such a foolish boy._ Anika told him perturbed. _He never thinks anything through. He just assumes he can do it. It's going to get him killed one day._

_I agree._ Briam said with the same tone.

Finally seeing Eragon, it was clear that he had nearly drained his strength.

"What are you doing?" Anika asked him with a raised brow.

_Finally, someone to talk sense into him._ Saphira told her.

Anika smiled at the dragon, gently patting her shoulder, before looking at the Rider in front of her. "You're not strong enough."

"I can do it, Ani." He told her. "I just need to find the words."

Kneeling next to him, Anika sighed, just looking at him. "Between the two of us we can do anything." She smiled at him.

He told her what he tried to do. It took Anika only a moment to realize his mistake. Shaking her head at him she dug into the dirt, revealing the moist dirt that lay beneath the surface. Tapping into her magic, she summoned forth the natural moisture of the dirt, water pooling in the hole she had made.

"See?" She smiled and looked at him.

"I would have figured it out." He told her after he had tasted the sweetness of the pure water.

"I know." Anika told him. "But help is always welcome, is it not?"

He just looked at her a moment before saying, "It is."

Smiling they stood and Eragon rushed off to tell Murtagh, happy to have a way to make his plan work.

_You have much patience._ Saphira said looking down at Anika.

_I'm traveling with two men. If I didn't have patience I'd be driven mad._ Anika smiled at her. She gave a throaty laugh before following her Rider.

_You amaze me every day._ Briam said nudging her.

"In what way?" She smiled up at him.

_In every way._ He said sweetly.

"And this is why I love you so much." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his head as he lowered it to her.

* * *

Second guessing every thought she had, Anika grimaced as she looked out over the Hadarac Desert.

"Maybe Murtagh was right." She told Eragon gently.

"Don't start." Eragon told her.

Zane looked back at her. Nervousness in his eyes. Anika stroked his neck. Entering the horse's mind, she calmed his nerves and took a deep calming breath.

"I don't like this." Murtagh added.

"I'm with you on this one, Babe." Anika smiled at him.

"Are you sure you can give us what we need?" He asked her.

"I'm positive." She replied. "But I'm already dreading the heat. My hair is totally going to fry." She said and winked at him.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Murtagh frowned at her.

"Let's just go." Eragon sighed and moved Snowfire forward.

The race was on. The three horses and their riders sped off across the desert. In the air two dragons flew, one with an elf strapped to her belly. Time was of the essence if they wished to save the elf from certain death. They had three days to traverse across leagues of desert to find a place they had never been. It was going to be a daunting task but they were going to do it. Eragon, most of all, was determined to save her. Anika knew right away that something was amiss with his sudden attachment with her. Before he had ever spoken to the elf he seemed to feel the need to rescue her and keep her safe. It wasn't normal. She had tried to bring it up. He told her he had dreamt of her several times. It was hard not to be supportive when she herself was with the man that she had seen in her dreams.

"I'm getting thirsty." Anika told the men as they slowed the horses for a short rest.

Nodding at her, they all moved behind a dune, trying to find any amount of shade. Anika led the horses to a small patch of scraggly trees. There was a small amount of grass at their base, enough to quench the stomach pains that the horses must be feeling. Half the day was gone. Anika's lips were dry and cracked. Her healing wounds cracking open again as the sun scorched them. Emotions were running high as the heat got the best of them.

"How are you doing?" Murtagh said walking up to her, stroking Tornac's neck.

"I'm tired, Murtagh." She frowned at him. "We're not going fast enough and this desert is never ending."

"We're going to make it and we're going to be okay." He said pulling her into his arms.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"Sorry to interrupt." Eragon said appearing. "Saphira and Briam are landing."

"Thank you." Anika smiled at him.

Holding Murtagh just a moment more, she released him, walking back behind the dune.

_Hi, baby girl._ Briam said walking up to her.

She stepped up to him, leaning against him as she ran her hands back and forth across his scales. He hummed a beautiful note, the sound reverberating through her body. Smiling she released him.

_I've missed you, sweet dragon._

_And I you._

_Shall we begin?_ Saphira asked gently.

Briam nodded at her before they started to dig. They started with separate holes first before joining them as they dug deeper. Soon Anika smiled as she saw the dampness of the dirt. Looking at Eragon, he nodded, and she turned back to the hole, summoning the magic, raising the water. Soon the large hole was full of pure cool water. Anika stood at the edge of the hole, keeping the magic flowing. The horses were first, then the men, then the dragons. When everyone had gotten their fill, Anika drank till she was satisfied before releasing the magic, the water sinking back into the ground. Smiling, she walked to Murtagh, putting her arm around his waist. He smiled at her, kissing her deeply. It was a short reprieve from their journey before they remounted and were once again moving across the desert.

Come nightfall, they stopped, building a small fire to cook dinner and rest for the night. As soon as the sun went down the air grew cold. Despite the small fire that was burning before them, it was hard to keep warm. Anika shivered and Briam moved closer to her. Murtagh looked at her and she motioned for him to sit next to her. Despite the rumble in Briam's chest, Murtagh sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him, enjoying the combined heat of him and her dragon. Murtagh seemed tense. His temper was on the verge of breaking. Knowing how unhappy he was to be going to the Varden made Anika feel guilty. She wanted him to go but she understood his reasons for not wanting to. But she was in love with him. She didn't want to be apart from him. After Briam, he was the first and last thing she thought about. She couldn't bear it if something happened to him. Especially if she could've done something to prevent it.

"I'm happy you're coming." Anika told him. "I know we've talked about it but I just want to make sure you know that I'm happy you're coming."

"I know." He said as he ran his hand down her hair, placing a kiss onto her forehead. "Sleep."

"I'm serious, Murtagh." She said leaning away from him. "If you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do." He sighed and pulled her against him again. "You're anxiousness has been growing. But I will make sure the Varden understand what you've done for us."

"Enough talk. Go to sleep." He replied sadly.

Sighing with defeat, Anika laid down in his lap and closed her eyes. "I love you." She said quietly, looking up at him. "Despite your stubbornness."

Murtagh smiled and leaned down, kissing her sweetly. "I love you too."

_You still have me you know._ Briam piped up as he rested his head next to her.

Anika looked into his warm orange eye. _I know._

_I understand your feelings. I'm beginning to love him as well. _The dragon told her with an air of resentment. _But I will always be with you. No matter what happens._

_I know._ Anika repeated.

_Now sleep._ He said and shut his eye.

_Love you._ She whispered and shut her eyes.

_Love you too._ He told her and gently rubbed his muzzle against her head.

When the sun rose everything was packed and the horses were tacked. Sleep had been scarce but enough was had to freshen them of their weariness. It was relief when the dragons mentioned darkness on the horizon. Only a few hours later the distant shape of the mountains could be seen. It was the best site they'd had for days.

"Finally." Anika said and looked at the men.

Murtagh forced a smile for her, knowing that's what she wanted him to do.

"We must hurry." Eragon said and pushed Snowfire into a steady canter.

By nightfall they made camp among the trees at the edge of the Beor Mountains. Anika helped to get a fire going and cooked venison stew for her and the men while the dragons filled their own bellies with the game of the woods. When everything was cleaned up and everyone was full, Anika stood and smiled at the men.

"I'm going to ride Briam for a short while."

"No." Murtagh said as he stood.

"Why?" Eragon asked from where he sat.

"Because I can't handle the tension in this circle anymore." Anika said throwing up her hands. "Murtagh doesn't want to go and you Eragon are so consumed by the elf that you can't think of anything else. I can sense all of this, not to mention Saphira who has been carrying the elf."

"Her name is Arya." Eragon said standing up.

"Further proving my point." She told him.

"Ani…please…" Murtagh said stepping up to her putting his hands on her arms. "I want you with me."

Anika smiled and kissed him deeply. "It's dark. No one will see me and I won't be gone long." Anika smiled at him, putting her hand on his face, kissing him again. He simply nodded at her and she slipped into the trees.

_This is well needed._ Briam said as he followed after her.

_I know. I can't handle all of their tension. I'm not even trying to sense them but I can._

_You're getting stronger._

_If that's the case then it's happening faster then I can learn._ Anika told him with an air of concern.

_You've been practicing almost constantly._ Briam told her as she climbed onto his back.

_I know._ Anika replied and braced herself as Briam launched himself into the sky. _I just hope what I know will help us._

_It will. Do not worry yourself with such thoughts._ He scolded as he soared high in the sky.

Shielding herself from the cold, she relished the feel of the air moving over her. As it rushed over them it seemed like all her worries disappeared and she was content on her dragon's back. Bending, she wrapped her arms around Briam, placing a kiss against his rough scales. Since his saddle hadn't been removed yet that day, Anika reached down and started to scratch the scales underneath the saddles edge. Briam purred and moved his shoulder against her hand as she scratched. She smiled before placing a kiss against him again.

_All right, sweet dragon. The time has come to keep our eyes open and our ears clear for any signs of danger. _Anika told him.

_Are you expecting danger?_ Briam asked. _I thought this was just a nightly ride._

_I'm always expecting danger._

_As you should._

Anika grinned as he leaned to the left. He curved downward, headfirst toward the ground. He pulled out of the dive as he reached the tree tops. Anika was enjoying herself when she felt Murtagh's presence on her mind. She allowed him inside.

_Everything is fine._ She told him.

_I'll take care of her._ Briam told the concerned man. Murtagh's presence disappeared and Anika and Briam were alone. _I know he cares for you but you both worry too much._

_Can't you understand why? _Anika asked him softly.

_Please, do explain._ Briam said playfully.

_It's all centered on the dreams. After the river and the dagger…_ She said and shook her head. _We have more reasons then most to fear for each others safety. He's the only one I've seen die. It isn't right and it isn't fair. I want to keep him safe. He's also seen my death. One of which nearly came true. The river was too close. Don't you agree?_

She could feel him rumble beneath her. _Yes, the river was too close. Even I had thought you were dead._

_So you do have an understanding of our worry. If we know where the other is it makes all the difference. But separate leads to the unknown. We don't know what's going on or what's happening. It makes more sense then you seem to realize._ She told him.

_I understand. But at the same time we need to be sure we're following the task that Brom wanted us to complete. We need to concentrate on the Varden and bringing down Galbatorix._

_I understand, Briam. I know what I must do. In the end I'll always know what needs to be done. But for now all I want is to be sure we all make it to the Varden in one piece._

_We will. We're nearly there._ Briam told her reassuringly.

His head jerked and he looked down to the ground. _What is it? _Anika asked him.

_Noise down below. It's Murtagh and Eragon._ He told her.

_Let's go. Drop me in the trees next to them._

He sighed and started to descend. Landing in a small clearing, Briam began running through the trees. When she could see the fire and the shadows of the men, Anika dropped from Briam's back and ran the remainder of the way, seeing them fighting. Anika had to jump back as Murtagh went flying through the air, landing hard, the wind being knocked out of him. As he recovered, Eragon moved to run at him again, but Anika would have none of it.

"Letta!" She said stopping Eragon before looking at Murtagh, seeing if he was next. He just frowned at her. "Would either of you like to tell me what's going on here?"

_That's what I'd like to know._ Saphira replied. _I was about to separate them myself._

_I'm sure you were._ Briam replied with an edge of amusement.

"Murtagh? Eragon?" Anika said looking between the two men.

"He started it." Eragon shot at her.

Anika kept her eyes on Eragon before slowly turning them on Murtagh. "What's going on?" She asked him sadly.

"I told you before: I don't want to go to the Varden." Murtagh replied.

Anika felt a small stab in her heart at the venom she heard in his words. Eragon frowned at him. "Don't want to…or can't?" He asked.

"Don't want to! They'll expect things from me that I can't deliver." He said taking a few steps toward his young companion. Anika put her hand on his chest.

"Did you steal something from them?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, enough." Anika told him sternly.

"Bed the wrong woman?"

"Eragon!"

Eragon looked at her but did not seem deterred. He continued to throw questions at Murtagh, only adding to his anger. Finally he started to break and was about to say too much about his birth and who his father was.

"Enough!" Anika said stepping in front of Murtagh, pushing Eragon back with as little force as she could muster. "You do not need to question him. He has been nothing but a friend or more to both of us."

"You're blind." Eragon shot at her.

"Eragon." Murtagh frowned, stepping in front of her.

_Look!_ Saphira exclaimed.

All eyes looked westward. Anika felt the color drain from her face, seeing the same in her companions. A league or so away, a column of men were marching east, a hundred strong at least. Only, due to Murtagh's knowledge, it was discovered that they were not men at all. They were Urgals.

"Time to go." Anika said and returned to the camp.


	22. The Varden

**THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry it has taken so long to post _anything_ on this story. It's been on the back burner for a long time but I'm going to attempt to finish it as soon as I can. There are just too many other projects I'm working on I forget about the ones I started so long ago. Hope you all enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-two: The Varden**_

Eragon put out the fire as Anika and Murtagh packed everything as fast as they could. Anika packed everything onto Zane, hoping Murtagh wouldn't notice until it was too late. Arya was safely attached to Saphira's belly, and the men were ready to mount and run. They had been seen and they were going to come for them.

"I'm going with Briam." Anika told them at the last moment.

"What?!" Exclaimed Murtagh. "I don't think so."

"I'll be safer then the two of you. I can help defend you with Briam's help." She argued.

"No!" Murtagh said gripping her arms.

_There are two Riders now._ Briam told him kindly. _There are enough of us that we can protect from the sky while Eragon protects from the ground. We will do more good separated then all together right now._

Murtagh looked at the dragon, a hurt expression on his face. Anika's heart clenched as he looked back at her. "Please, Baby." Anika told him taking his face in her hands. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you and Briam won't let anything happen to me. But the horses are tired and I need to buy you a little more time to get to the entrance. We are so close."

"We don't have time for this!" Eragon shot at them.

Murtagh pulled her against him, kissing her hard. Anika wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath, his smell flooding her senses.

"I love you…so much." She told him quietly.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her once more before gently moving her away from him. "Now go."

Anika nodded at him and climbed back up into the saddle, strapping herself in. Briam drove himself through the trees until he found enough space to take flight. The stars were bright but her dragon's eyes were more then apt to see. They stayed high and flew over the hoard of Urgals below.

_This isn't good._ Anika told her dragon.

_Not in the least._ Briam replied. _What do you think we should do?_

_I'm not sure yet. I don't want to do anything reckless. We need to stay safe. They are far enough back to not be an immediate threat. Murtagh and Eragon are staying ahead of them for now. If that changes…then we'll step in._ She replied.

_I'm in agreement._ Briam said and turned back toward the men.

* * *

The forest remained quiet and the Urgals were still a league or so behind. They had managed to keep the distance between them, making it look like they might make it to the Varden before the Urgals caught up. But it was never meant to last. Riding atop her dragon, Anika kept watch over her men. The Urgals were moving swiftly, closing the gap at a faster rate then expected.

_We have to do something._ Anika told her dragon.

_Alright. Hold on._

_What are you thinking?_

_I have razor sharp talons. They will feel my pain._

_Careful. Pull me in._

Briam pulled her consciousness into him and together, as one, they rose high into the sky before dropping into a steep dive. Picking up speed, they rushed toward the Urgals, prepared to do what they must. Taking a sweep through the Urgals, Anika felt skin tear and cries of pain as her dragons talons sliced through their enemies. Rising back into the sky, he took another swipe before Anika was released back into her body. Looking down, there were several dead, but not enough to make a difference.

_Back to the men._ Anika told him.

Briam turned and speedily made their way back. They had made it to the river passage. Briam flew the length of it, seeing no way out. Murtagh had told Eragon, when he thought she wasn't listening, that he would go far enough into the passage with them before slipping out another passage through the mountains. Murtagh meant the world to her but she couldn't ignore the fact that he didn't want to go with them to the Varden. He would go to the ends of the world for her and she knew that, but she felt like she was forcing him into a corner and that at any moment he was going to turn on her defensively.

_Please try and relax. Your heart is racing, it's making me uneasy._ Briam told her.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I'm just starting to panic is all."

_I'm here for you._ He said and a wave of comfort moved through her.

_Thank you._ Anika said stroking his brilliant orange scales.

They continued their diligent watch over the men as the Urgals kept their constant pace. Come nightfall, they stopped to rest. The horses were exhausted and the men didn't look much better. Anika and Briam took one last sweep over the land before joining them. Sliding from her dragon's back, Anika quickly went to Murtagh, finding his face hard with a slight frown.

"Hi." She said softly.

He looked at her. Their eyes met and for a moment everything was right in the world. Despite the look on his face, and the pain she was feeling, when it was just their eyes that they saw, everything felt like it was going to be all right.

Finally blinking, Anika put her hand out, resting it on his chest. He took her head in his and brought her closer to him. Kissing her passionately, he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to his chest. Putting her arms around his neck, closing her eyes, Anika ran her hand down the back of his head, gently playing with his hair. Her emotions were flooding her senses as she held the man of her dreams, the smell of him making her head foggy.

_Ani._ Briam said gently.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at Murtagh before looking at her dragon. _Sorry._

_You're forgiven._ He told her. She swore she saw the skin that slightly overhung his eye lift. _For now._

_I'm sorry. I can't help myself._ She said as she kissed Murtagh once more before stepping away from him.

_I can see that. _Briam said as he settled down, the glow of the fire making his own orange stand out.

Anika ran her fingers across his length as she moved past him, going to the horses. Zane was less tired then the others but he was still looking worn out. Talking softly to her horse, she ran her hands over him, allowing small amounts of her strength to course through the horse, touching the spots that hurt the most. The horse shook his head in thanks, nudging Anika as he gently nibbled on her slacks. Moving to the other two horses, she recuperated them the best she could without using too much of her energy. When the horses were happily grazing, Anika returned to the men, dropping onto the ground next to Briam. He hummed a low note, swinging his head around and resting it across her lap. She scratched his jaw line with one hand while stroking his scales with the other. She didn't realize how tired she was. The men were making stew, only Anika didn't get any, falling sleep before it was done.

* * *

Anika was in the air before the men could wake. She kept her consciousness with Murtagh, letting him know where she was when he woke up. Despite the fact that they got only a short amount of sleep, both felt refreshed, having been in the air just as the sun was a line on the horizon.

_We're almost there._ Anika told her dragon. _I can feel it._

_Saphira says the elf is waning. I hope you are right. For her sake._

_I agree. But not just for her. For all of us. A sense of safety will be nice after all of this._

They continued to fly back and forth, trying to keep an eye on everything. It wasn't long that she felt Murtagh's presence brush against the barriers in her mind. Frowning, she let him in, feeling his anger…his rage.

_Go to them._ She told Briam.

They were only half way to the ground when Briam folded his wings against him, falling into a steep dive. Anika leaned forward against his neck, a questioning feeling passing to her dragon.

_I smell blood._ He stated and opened his wings just in time to slow his fall.

Anika was out of the saddle before Briam's legs had reached the ground. She hit the ground at a run, finding Murtagh and Eragon unharmed, a decapitated man on the ground. Eragon looked furious and shocked, while Murtagh looked just furious.

"What happened?" Anika demanded of the men. "It seems that _every_ time I leave the two of you alone you end up fighting or something happens!" Both men just looked at her. "So, you're not going to tell me?"

"He killed him without cause." Eragon told her.

"It was necessary." Murtagh shot at her.

"Saphira!" Anika yelled into the sky.

Soon the blue dragon approached from above. _What is it?_

"Take Eragon for a ride. Cool him off." Anika told her.

_What has happened?_ She asked as she took in the scene.

"Please?" Anika said stepping up to the blue dragon.

She nodded at the elder Rider and looked at her own. They exchanged a conversation before Eragon mounted her. Saphira looked at Anika once more before launching herself into the air. Turning to Murtagh, she just shook her head, going to Zane and shifting his load onto Snowfire.

_Alright, we're ready to go. _Anika told her dragon. _You take off and keep watch. Let me know how fast the Urgals approach._

_I will._ Briam told her, putting his head down to her.

Wrapping her arms around Briam, resting her head just above his eye. Placing a kiss against his rough scales, she released him, nodding, before turning away from him.

"Let's go." She told Murtagh as she mounted Zane.

"It was necessary." He told her as he mounted Tornac.

"I didn't ask you what happened." She glared at him. "You can explain while we run. The Urgals will not be far behind."

As they road, Murtagh yelled over the sound of the horses as they pushed the beasts to the end of their limits, recalling the situation that had just transpired to her. Anika couldn't decide whether to be as furious as Eragon or try and understand his reasoning. She could see how it was necessary but she also could see a way around it. With magic she could have erased his memory and leave him to wander out of the forest. She could have done several things if they had just told her what they had stumbled upon. She told him as much. It was a relief to yell, even if she wouldn't have been if they weren't moving so fast. It took away some of her frustrations. About the journey, about Murtagh, about the elf, about Eragon, about…everything! It seemed the only thing that she wasn't frustrated with was Briam. He was her constant. Her calm. The calm before the storm that kept her tethered down.

Anika only stopped yelling, rambling on, when the valley opening finally appeared. Anika knew that there was no exit for Murtagh to escape from. He was going to have to go all the way. He was going to have to face the Varden. Instead of feeling angry at him, now she felt worried and protective.

_Ani. _Briam's voice filled her mind, like an ocean washing clean the shore.

_Briam._ Anika replied.

_The Urgals are catching up. Saphira, Eragon, and I have been dropping rocks on them but that has not slowed their pace any. Eragon has asked that your magic assist us._

_And what of Murtagh? I will not leave him alone._

_Eragon has agreed to once again ride with him. There is little time. We need to slow them down._

_Understood._ Anika said and turned to Murtagh. "Keep going!" She yelled to him. "I'm needed in the air. Whatever quarrels you have with Eragon must be satisfied now. He will be rejoining you soon."

With that, she moved Zane toward a clearing that Briam had shown her. From there, she was picked up by her dragon as Eragon was dropped off by his. Entering her horse's mind, she swiftly pushed good feelings about Eragon onto him. Hoping the horse would perform his best for a different rider.

_We're running out of time._ Briam told Anika as she strapped herself in.

"I realize that." She told him.

Flying to the mountain wall, Anika and Briam loaded themselves with rocks before flying over the Urgals. Floating the rocks, Anika spoke in the ancient language and shot the rocks at the enemy. When they hit, it was at such high velocity that it continued to pass through one Urgal to the next. Some falling dead, some just wounded. Anika repeated it as many times as she could before she felt she had used as much energy as she could give to the task.

"Drop me with the men. They can't do it alone and we ran out of time for this." Anika told her dragon. "You and Saphira do what you can, but I must help defend everything we've been fighting for."

He didn't argue but dropped her a few yards in front of the Urgals. Running, Anika rejoined the men. There was a sense of tension between them.

"I spoke the phrase. Nothing happened." Eragon told her.

"What?" Anika asked, her stomach falling.

There was no time for talking anymore. The Urgals were closing in. Anika pulled out her sword and, without thinking, charged ahead. There was little room to maneuver but she struck down every Urgal that tried to harm her. Using the skills Brom had taught her, she remembered the battles she had fought before. Her memory as pristine as if it were happening for the first time. Briam and Saphira swooped down out of the sky and struck several of them with their hard bodies. Murtagh and Eragon were right behind them. But as many as they killed, as hard as they fought, they just kept coming.

"There's too many of them!" Anika yelled as she raced back away from the Urgals.

"What do we do?" Eragon asked.

They all moved back, putting a small amount of distance between them and the Urgals. They raced along the rivers edge but the end of the pass was quickly approaching. They turned back toward their attackers. Anika raised her hand, focusing on the first line of Urgals. She yelled _Letta_, causing them to stop. The Urgals behind them stumbled over their comrades, giving them a small amount of time. Anika felt her body weaken slightly. The men looked at her and she gave a sad shrug. At least she had tried. Briam landed in front of them, roaring and striking at the Urgals. It was looking grim, no exit before or behind them.

"Maybe we're on the wrong side!" Murtagh shouted over the roar of the falls.

Eragon looked at him before Anika, his eyes moving to the rocks on the other side of the river. There was no other choice then to swim through the waterfall. Anika quickly took Zane's reins and entered his mind, telling him that he had to swim. Soon she spread her mind to the other two horses, leading them to the edge and into the water. They followed her, scared but willing. She made it across, Murtagh following, leaving Eragon last. Anika held her breath as she led the horses, silently praying that they all made it without drowning. Once the horses were on the bank, and Murtagh stepped by side her, she put her hand on his face, a small smile on her lips. It was a sweet moment turned sour when she turned to make sure Eragon was there. He wasn't.

"Eragon!" Anika yelled and moved to the edge. Murtagh caught her by the waist, pulling her back. "Let me go! Eragon!"

He wasn't coming back up. She broke free of Murtagh's embrace, ready to jump in, when she was, again, caught around the waist, being pulled back, a dagger being placed against her throat. There was yelling and Murtagh appeared next her, a dagger at his throat as well, held by a purple and gold robed, bald, beardless man.

"They are Riders! You don't know what you're doing!" Murtagh yelled.

"Stop!" Anika yelled at him.

"Is it true?" The man holding her asked.

"It is." She replied. "Please don't let him hurt him."

"If you try to use any magic I will cut you." He told her fiercely.

The dagger tightened against her throat as Eragon appeared before them. The man holding Murtagh shouted with a dangerous voice, "Stop! If you use magic, I'll kill your lovely friends here. The boy was so kind as to mention you're a Rider. Don't think I won't know if you're drawing upon it. You can't hide anything from me." Eragon tried to speak, but the man snarled. "None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell you to, he will die and so will she. Now, everyone inside."

_Anika!_

_Stay away. It's not safe yet._ She told her dragon's urgent voice.

As Eragon and Murtagh were pushed forward, Anika was held back by several men.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh yelled when he noticed. "Let her go! Anika!"

"Murtagh!" She yelled before she was pulled back.

"Where's your dragon?" A man asked her.

"It's not safe." She told him.

"If you prove to be who you say to be, then there is no safer place." Another told her, his tone softer.

_Briam, it's now or never, I guess._ Anika told her dragon.

It was only a few seconds later that he came crashing down, the ground rumbling from the force of his landing. Anika was released as the men moved back as Briam let loose a ferocious roar. Anika moved to her dragon's side and turned to the men. She reached for her magic, but stopped when the bald man shouted again.

"Enough!" He yelled his face angry. "You will do as I say or your lover dies."

Glaring at the man, Anika could do nothing. She would never risk it. What was more disturbing was how he knew. Briam stayed at her side as they made their way through the stone doors. A constant growl in his throat. Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira were already out of site. She followed the bald man down a stone passageway. Passing statues of odd creatures, dim lanterns shedding a dim light through the corridor. The corridor curved to the left and then to the right, before a door opened into a bare room where both dragons could move with ease. There was a hollow boom as the door closed behind them. Anika looked as she realized the bald man who had spoken to her was a twin. The first was currently arguing with Eragon.

"What's going on?" Anika asked.

"They want to read our minds." Eragon shot at her.

"What?" Anika exclaimed. "We aren't dangerous! We're the last free Riders of Alagaësía! We are to be trusted!"

"No one enters the Varden without first passing a mental examination." The first twin told her.

"This is ridiculous!" Anika exclaimed before running her hands through her hair.

_We don't have a choice._ Briam told her.

_We always have a choice._ Anika replied.

But in the end, Eragon succumbed to what the twins wanted, agony written across his face as they probed through his mind. Anika couldn't watch. This was unnecessary. They needed us and yet they were going to take drastic measures to make sure we weren't enemies. When the probing was done, Eragon fell toward the ground, the dwarf, Orik they called him, caught him before he hit the floor.

"Eragon!" Anika said and went to him. "Enough!" She shouted. "You will never enter my mind."

"No need." Egraz Carn, as Orik called him, told her. "We've seen enough of you through him. Both are not our enemy."

"Fine." Anika said and helped Eragon, running her hand down the back of his head as she helped him to his feet.

Then the man turned to Murtagh. "It is now your turn."

Murtagh glared at him, "No."

"You will not be protected here is you refuse." The sorcerer asked.

"Eragon has been declared trustworthy, so you can not threaten to kill him to influence me. Since you can't do that, nothing you say or do will convince me to open my mind." Murtagh replied.

Sneering, the bald man cocked what would have been an eyebrow if he had any. "What of your own life? I can still threaten that."

"It won't do any good." He replied. Anika knew he meant it, making a pit drop in her stomach.

"You don't have a choice!" The bald man exploded. He stepped up to Murtagh and tried to enter his mind, his palm on Murtagh's brow. Murtagh stiffened, his face growing as hard as iron, fists clenched, neck muscles bulging. He was obviously fighting the attack with all his strength. The bald man bared his teeth with fury and frustration at the resistance. His fingers dug mercilessly into Murtagh.

"Stop! Please!" Anika shouted as she watched.

Briam roared and started to charge the bald man. Men with spears jumped in front of him. In the commotion, Orik leapt forward and grabbed the bald man's arm and tore him away from Murtagh. They confronted each other as Anika rushed to Murtagh.

"It's going to be okay." She told him as his breaths came in great heaves.

"Ani…" He said as he put his arms around her.

"I've got you." She said softly. "Nothing's going to happen to you." He rested his forehead against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you more." He said with a small smile.

The bald man shouted for the men to leave and soon they were left alone in the room. The doors were shut and locked. A silence filled the room as the three humans and two dragons were left to ponder what had just happened. Briam laid down, Anika sat with Murtagh, leaning back against his beautiful orange scales.

"I don't understand." Anika finally said. "I thought the Varden were meant to protect us."

"Did they get anything from you?" Eragon asked Murtagh.

"No." He replied.

"How do you know to protect your mind so well?"

"I've been…well trained." Murtagh replied.

Anika took his hand, squeezing it. "It's going to be okay."

"And you still claim you are Morzan's son?" Eragon asked.

"Yes."

"They did not recognize you?"

"No."

"Which is for the best." Anika added. "They can't know. You'll stay safer if we can keep it from them."

"They'll find out." Murtagh said looking at her sadly. "Someone here is going to know who I am. It's only a matter of time."

"I'll protect you." She said matter-of-factly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." He smiled. "That's what I'm worried about."

"I love you. I'm not going to –"

He cut her off, placing his fingers against her lips. "I know." He said and kissed her sweetly.

_We should rest._ Briam told them as he shifted his weight.

_Okay._ Anika said as she gently rubbed Murtagh's cheek. "We should sleep."

Murtagh nodded and moved forward, gently motioning for Anika to lie down. She did, resting her back against Briam's belly. Murtagh laid down facing her, wrapping his arms around her to help keep her warm. Briam let out a low hum as he covered them with his wing, further dimming the already dim light that was in the room. Anika shut her eyes, happy to have the most important things in her life at her front and back. Even though they were locked in a room, they were safer than they had been in a long time, she was still anxious. All the events of the day kept running through her head. The Varden not being what she expected. She didn't know what was to come or what to expect.

"I don't know if I can sleep." Anika said softly to Murtagh.

"Me neither." He said as he started to gently trail his fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"We'll figure it out." He smiled.

"Together?" She whispered.

"Together." He replied kissing her.

"What if they take you?" She whispered even softer, sorrow coating her words.

"You'll stay strong for me and do what is needed." He told her.

"I can't stay strong without you." She told him. "Maybe I can talk them out of it."

"It hasn't happened yet." Murtagh told her, trying to ease the fear that was starting to radiate from her.

"But –" She started but Murtagh stopped her again.

"It hasn't happened yet. It will more then likely occur. When it does I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine. As long as you are fine then I will be as well. You are what matters to me. Stay safe. Stay strong. As long as you do that for me, then all will be fine. It's not the end after all." He told her before kissing her deeply. "Now sleep." He added as she took a deep breath to respond with. She simply nodded and rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep, hoping that this would not be the last time that he held her. "I love you now. I will love you forever." He whispered in her ear.


End file.
